The Alternate Courtship of Princess Leia
by Solo's Orca
Summary: What I think should have happened during COPL. Leia faces a choice between Prince Isolder of Hapes and her true love, exspicesmuggling space pirtae Han Solo. Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Tis my birthday to day and to celebrate I have put up this chapter! **

**I basically wrote this story cause I HATE the original COPL because none of the characters act like they should so I took it upon myself to write this story. So this is how I imagine COPL should have been.**

**Holly and Tiberion (also in School, Slavery and Solo) are in it because I started this story a long time before SSS and they've always been in it, I just happened to finish SS before this.**

**Discalimer: Don't own anything, sadly.**

**So hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**The _Mon Remonda_ sailed through the emptiness of space. Deputy communications officer Holly Mentiri sat in her seat swivelling it around. It was boring. Her job was to watch the comlink and talk to the people who called until she found out what they wanted. The problem was space was big, and very few people really needed to call a New Republic star cruiser and she wasn't actually _the _communications officer, she had just been shoved randomly in the post because there was nothing else she could do. Rummaging in her bag, which held things to keep her sane; her hand touched the scaly neck of a sleeping dragon. She picked it up. The dragon was as long as her arm, although his long tail and neck made up most of his length. He was called Tiberion and shape shift into any form, as long as it was a dragon. His mistress's hand picked up his small body and pulled him out. The long tail fell as he came out, but he opened his eyes and looked at Holly with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Hello lovely," Holly whispered to him as he made a gurgling noise.

"_Why did you have to wake me up_," Tiberion could talk by projecting his voice into others heads.

"Because you're lazy, and I'm bored," was the reply, Tiberion closed his eyes in pleasure as Holly rubbed him under the chin, then dumped him onto the control panel.

"_Ow_," he said as he curled up, "_You didn't have to do that you know_," he had a drawling voice, which could get on your nerves, he was sarcastic and proud, but he had a heart of gold underneath. As a joke Holly sometimes called him 'Mr Darcy', to which he tried to eat her fingers.

Both of them came from Tindris Anoka, a planet near Corellia, it had a wonderful reputation as the most paranoid planet ever. During the Emperor's reign, the planet had shut its self up and shot at any unauthorised traffic, like Star Destroyers. Holly had very short blond hair and piercing green eyes and the appearance of a 25 year old, she couldn't remember how old she really was, because after being banished from her planet, she had had her memory wiped, all she could remember was that she had a brother and sister and who Tiberion was, and of course how to fly ships. After being exiled she had become a smuggler and somehow had ended up on some back water planet, where one of her smuggling contacts picked her up.

"_Holly, Holly_," Tiberion said in a slow voice bringing her back from her daydream and waving his thin tail in front of her face, "_There is a light flashing_."

Holly looked, "At last, someone wants to talk to us," she looked at her dragon, "Bet it's the General's girlfriend," Tiberion sniggered.

"_How much do you bet?_" he asked as Holly reached for the button to answer the call.

"I don't bet, you silly dragon," Holly went to press the button, "Much," She gave a mischievous smile and hit the red button. "Hello," she said in a business like manner, "This is the New Republic Star Cruiser _Mon Remonda_, Communications Officer Holly Mentiri speaking."

Tiberion rolled his eyes. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Great," Holy muttered savagely, "that's the third call this week with no one on the end."

Tiberion yawned, stretching, "_Does it matter?_"

"Probably not," Holly replied noting down on the call register what had happened and then she looked at the time. It was about time someone took over her post. All around her people were walking off to their beds. Finally someone came to replace Holly and she wandered off to her bed.

* * *

**Please review, but please be nice. I had to watch a video about how an atomic bomb will kill you today, so I'm slightly depressed, but reviews will cheer me up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I decided to post 2 chapters today.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The alarm screamed out in a high pitched noise. Holly moaned and pulled the pillow over her head

"Shut up!" she shouted at the bleeping alarm.

"Holly get to the bridge now," Han's voice said over the intercom.

Holly groaned and pulled herself out her bunk, "you're not making any friends here Solo," she muttered pulling her uniform shirt over her pajama top and a pair of baggy jeans over her pajama bottoms. Tiberion jumped onto her shoulder and they left the room.

_"Hurry up,_" Tiberion hissed.

"No, I'm too tired, I have worked flat out for at leased 2 days I could do with a break!" Holly snapped angrily, "and will they shut that stupid alarm off."

"_I know your brain isn't working so you won't have worked out that that alarm means we're approaching a rather dangerous ship,_" Tiberion hissed back at her, he was also very grumpy.

"Wedge!" Holly called to her friend as she saw him walking out of another corridor, "What the hell is going on?"

"We're coming up on some ships, I've got to get to my X-Wing, see ya Holly," Wedge rushed off.

"_Told ya so._"

Holly, now very nervous, ran to the bridge, but when she reached it wished she hadn't. The door opened automatically and Holly and Tiberion entered the bridge, Holly's legs were close to giving up due to lack of energy.

"Holly," Han greeted, ignoring the way she was dressed.

"Yes general," Holly saluted, "can I sit down please sir?"

"No, look at this ship."

Holly sighed and walked up the steps to the large viewing window and looked at a video stream of a very oddly shaped ship. It was long and thin but had metal shapes jutting out seemingly randomly. Tiberion and Holly looked at it; Holly's knees were wobbling and about to give in under her weight.

"_Why are the random shapes moving?_" the dragon asked.

"Because they're attached to a ship which is moving," Holly murmured in a matter a fact voice.

"_Look closely,_" Tiberion sighed, "_Different bits are moving at different paces, it's-_"

"Two ships," Holly cut him off, "Solo there are two ships," she told her General, "that is a Hapes battle dragon and Imperial star destroyer," she said now recognizing them easily.

"How the hell can you tell that?" General Solo asked running his hand through his hair, his eyes had black rings around them.

_I'm not the only one who hasn't slept_ Holly thought and answered, "I've fought battle dragons before and it is definatly 2 ships, no ship can possible have that much fire power."

"Why are Hapes here? This isn't their territory, it's the Empire's."

"Sir they're probably asking themselves why the hell we're in Empire territory," Holly said her legs wobbling, "and can I please sit down, or at least get a coffee?" Han motion to the chair next to her and Holly sat down quickly.

"They don't seem to be attacking," he said

"They are attacking," Holly said watching a gun turret on the battle dragon lower.

"We're out of range."

"No, we are in range to that thing; it's a super battle dragon, nasty things."

"Get the deflector shields up!" Han ordered as the super battle dragon fired at them. The people below ran about getting up their shields.

"_They're not gonna do it in time!_" Tiberion said panicking. Holly was gripped with an idea and ignored him, stretched out one of her arms pointing directly at the green beam flying towards them. Just as the beam was about to hit, Holly turned her palm to face it head on, the beam then dissolved as it smashed into an invisible barrier, "_you did that?_" The dragon asked quietly, Holly nodded shocked at what she had done.

Han stood there in shock then regained himself, "Holly explain later," he turned to the people at the controls, "Calculate the jump to hyperspace, we're heading back to Coruscant." Everyone cheered and the general went to tell the crew what was happening. Holly was still staring out the view window in complete shock until Tiberion waved his long tail in front of her eyes.

"_If a flashy light goes of at your station what are you supposed to do?_" he asked. Holly looked up at her coms station and saw a flashing green light.

"General we're picking up a distress signal," Holly shouted running to her station and collapsing into her seat, "A small freighter, possible smugglers," she continued as Han rushed to the desk.

"Get me a video," he ordered as Tiberion leaped like a cat onto the desk and sat down.

Holly pressed several buttons and switches and a video of a small freighter, it could have only held a very small crew and had a rectangular 'head' which was the cockpit, there was a small attaching rectangle which went into the boxlike body.

"That's a...a..." Han struggled to remember what type of ship it was.

"Star flight," Holly finished for him, "I haven't seen one of those for years."

"_They were recalled at least 30 years ago."_

"Shut up dragon," Holly muttered pressing a few buttons and then pulled a microphone towards her, "Hello this is the _Mon Remonda_ of the New Republic fleet, what seems to be your difficulty?"

A muffled female voice came through, "my engine's has cut out, and I can't get it working."

Holly turned to General Solo, "so Solo, it's your call to what we do."

"Get a tractor beam to bring the ship in, then we'll jump to hyperspace," Han said after a bit of thought.

"General Solo has just given you permission to come aboard the ship, we'll engage our tractor beam and bring you in," Holly said as Han walked off to get someone to get the tractor beam working. Holly thought for a split second, "we need a few details about you though."

"_No we don't, you're just overly curious,_" Tiberion snapped irritably, he hated being woken up early.

Ignoring the dragon Holly asked, "What's your name?" A large clunk reverberated around the ship as the tractor beam started up.

"Indigo Solo," the female replied indignantly.

"Sorry, but did you just say 'Solo'?" Holly asked in shock looking at Tiberion who would have shrugged if he was able to.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No problem," Holly paused, "how old are you?"

"16,"

"_Illegitimate child he didn't know he had?_" Tiberion suggested "_what?_" he asked after Holly gave him a look, "_there's probably hundreds of them._"

"_Yeah but children resulting from one night stands keep their mother's name, not fathers._"

"Hello?" Indigo asked uncertainly interrupting Holly and Tiberion's mind battle.

"Hi, I'm still here," Holly said quite cheerfully imagining Solo's face when he found out who they were bringing on board, "What's your ships name by the way? Our scanners didn't pick it up."

"It's the _Century Eagle._"

"_Oh gods, now that's just spooky,_" Tiberion muttered in shock curling his tail around Holly's wrist, one of his ways of showing affection. Holly smiled at his comment.

"You'll be brought aboard the ship soon, a welcoming party will be sent, until then may the Force be with you," Holly informed Indigo and tried to sign off.

"Do you really believe in the Force?" she asked in disgust.

"Yes," Holly said pointedly then signed off, "Solo!" She called across the bridge, "we need a welcoming committee."

"Okay, you're the leader, just round up a few random people!" Han yelled back


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, next chapter here, I'm very tired and I've gotta do some maths homework, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The hanger bay was cold when Holly and her 'welcoming party' walked in.

"It's colder than Hoth in here," Wes muttered sourly, he was still dressed in his pajamas with a jacket over the top. The warning alarms hadn't woken him up and he had only gotten out of bed when Holly and Wedge forcibly dragged him out.

"No it's not," Hobbie muttered irritably hugging himself, "why isn't Han here?"

"_'Cause he's lazy,_" Tiberion told them, he was sitting on Holly's right shoulder with his thin tail wrapped around her left arm.

"And _you_ still haven't told us who we're greeting," Hobbie said looking at Holly, "What are we supposed to do? This person comes off their ship and we say 'hello there, we don't know who you are because the blond hasn't told us, but hey welcome aboard.'" Holly glared at him for calling her 'the blond'.

"She's called Indigo Solo," Holly snapped all the work and lack of sleep had created huge amounts of stress.

"'Solo' is a pretty rare name," Wedge said thoughtfully, "'Even on Corellia,"

"So a result of a one night stand?" Wes suggested jumping up and down to keep warm.

"Or some member of his family?" Was Hobbie's suggestion, "which is not likely," he admitted seeing the looks he was getting from the others.

"Or a coincidence," Holly stated, the two ships were now very close together, "we'll soon find out."

"_I've got icicles growing on my tail,_" Tiberion growled sourly.

"Yeah, at least on Hoth we could throw snowballs at each other," Wes complained.

"Hey Wes, there's a load of engine oil over there you could tip it over Holly," Wedge said grinning; Wes gave him an evil look.

"Oh hurry up!" Hobbie shouted at the ship slowly moving towards them.

"Yeah!" Holly joined in, "We want to go home!"

"Home?" the others asked confused.

"Uh-huh, we're heading back to Coruscant," she replied tickling Tiberion's chin, the others cheered.

The next 10 freezing minutes passed very slowly, but eventually the air lock opened and the _Century Eagle_ glided in. The tractor beam unleashed it and the ship fell unceremoniously to the floor with a sickening CRUNCH! Wedge, Holly, Hobbie, Wes and Tiberion looked at in slightly in surprise as a large piece of the body fell of the front and onto the floor.

"Ah, the similarities keep coming," Wes said as the crash reverberated around the hanger bay, Holly smirked. The ramp crashed open and breaking off the ship went spinning across the room.

"Oh gods the _Falcon's_ in better condition than that," Wedge said in utter disbelief.

"Scrap that," Holly muttered, shutting Tiberion's mouth, which had opened in shock, "I've seen ships on junk yards more space worthy." From the now ramp-less entrance a girl appeared. She was definatly no more than 19; she looked more like 18 actually. Her straight black hair had been cut short so it went to the middle of her neck; however either side of her face some hair had been grown to her shoulders. She had Han's hazel eyes and her face looked slightly like his. On her feet she had a pair of scratched boots, her jeans had been ripped so up to her knees was missing, she had a grey t-shirt on which was also slightly ripped and the bottom had a jagged edge.

"You look like you've been dragged through a hedge!" Wes exclaimed.

Indigo smiled rubbing a few scratches on her arms, "I had to try and fix the engine, and I couldn't just give up." As she said this what looked like the engine fell off the ship.

"I think you'll need a new ship," Hobbie commented.

"Nah she's been worse than this," Indigo replied, "she'll fix up fine."

"_But it would be cheaper to buy a new one_," Tiberion muttered to Holly, whose lip twitched in what could have been a smile.

"I'm Indigo by the way," she said holding out her hand as yet another piece of ship fell off.

"Holly," Holly said, taking her hand and shaking it, watching the ship anxiously. "Um, isn't that a hazard?"

"Nah, it'll be fine!" Indigo replied optimistically. The ship finally fell into many separate pieces and rolled across the floor. Wes nodded.

"I believe her," Wes said as a piece almost severed his head off, he ducked in time. "I've seen the _Falcon _on a bad day. I'm Wes Janson by the way," he introduced himself.

"You never had the delight of meeting the _Bria_ did you?" Holly asked sarcastically, "she was slightly worse than that," she nodded to the ship, whose engine oil was now slowly leaking across the polished floor; mechanics ran to try and clear it up.

"I don't like the name, I'm glad Han got rid of it," Wes said dubiously, even though he had never met Bria.

"'_Got rid of it_'" Holly quoted, "it was destroyed by the imps. Then he won the _Falcon_ in a card game-"

"And it's never been working properly since," Wedge cut in laughing.

"So, Indigo, what were you doing when your engine cut out?" Hobbie asked her. "I'm Hobbie by the way."

"He's nosey," Holly added. Indigo looked uncomfortable. Holly rolled her eyes, "if you were smuggling, chill. Our general was a smuggler before he got involved with the Alliance-"

"Princess," Wes corrected her.

"Same thing," Holly replied, waving Wes' interjection away, "anyway, I smuggled as well." Indigo brightened up.

"Yeah, I was smuggling," she finally admitted.

"Their too similar to believe!" Wes said without realizing what he was saying.

"What?" Indigo asked.

"Never mind," Wedge said quickly, glaring at Wes.

"Indigo, you wouldn't happen to know who your father is?" Hobbie asked. Indigo gave him a strange look; the rest of the group had become very interested in her.

"No," she replied simply. Wes swore slightly.

"That doesn't rule out illegitimate child," Wedge pointed out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Indigo asked laughing slightly.

"You look very much like Han who also has the same surname as you," Hobbie replied simply.

"Oh."

"Did your father leave after you were born?" Wes asked her.

"No, he died a few years ago," Indigo said.

"Sister?" Hobbie suggested.

"Couldn't be, she's too young," Holly replied. "Han's parents died when he was little."

"Cousin? Thraken could be productive," Wes suggested.

"Wes, wake up. Then it would be _Sal _Solo, wouldn't it," Holly pointed out angrily.

"Good point." Indigo stood staring at them as they discussed this.

"Whatever!" Hobbie finally yelled, "Related to Solo or not, she needs our help. Can we just forget all this and go home!"

"Home?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah we're just about to head back to Coruscant," Holly said eyeing the 'ship' behind Indigo as several of the parts fell apart, "I think Solo would like to meet you, if he hasn't fallen asleep on the bridge"

"Yeah like last time," Wes said laughing as the group walked off leaving the mechanics to deal with the 'ship'.

"So who are we going to see?" Indigo asked, she hadn't made much sense of the conversation.

"General Han Solo," Wedge said, "we all knew him way before he became a general though-"

"So we're on first name terms," Holly cut in laughing, "he was just a lowly smuggler when I first got to know him."

"And a lowly smuggler with a crush on a princess when we first got to know him," Hobbie said speaking for the rest of the group.

"And now he's an ex-smuggler with a princess as his girlfriend," Wes said, "and owns a ship in slightly worse condition than yours, it just hasn't fallen apart yet."

"The wires are keeping it together," Holly said laughing.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! thabks for reading now I must go and destroy the evil maths homework (sigh)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews (I kinda forgot about that in the last chapter, sorry). The reason this is late is because I have been busy with homework and a mass manga spending spree with my sister and two friends, it was fun but really exhausting, I now have all the DNAngel anime DVDs YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (goes off and crys in a corner)**

**Any way, enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 4

Far away in the Imperial palace on Coruscant Leia Organa was laying on the bed, tears coursing down her face.

"Han," she murmured wiping the pearly tears from her eyes. The nightmare had shaken her. Although she usually had bad dreams, especially when Han was away, this one had been one of the worst. She had stood motionless whilst Han was tortured and killed, she couldn't move as hard as her whole body tried she couldn't move to stop her lover's death. It had been 5 long months since Han had left her, 5 long, painful months. The first month had been the worst, everything reminded her of Han and it was all she could do to prevent herself from stealing a ship and rushing off to find him. The dreams she had had were terrible. Most were set in the Death Star where Grand Moff Tarkin had made her chose between Alderaan and Han. Every time she made the heart-braking decision both Alderaan had been blown into atoms and Han was murdered before her eyes.

There was a small crash from the living room. Leia grabbed the blaster from under the bed and slipped out of bed then crept across the floor avoiding the creaky floor board Han always managed to step on.

"Don't move!" Leia ordered as she jumped around the door aiming her blaster at...a ghost.

"Leia?" the ghost asked, it was fuzzy and it was hard to make out who it was from its luminescent glow.

"Who are you!" Leia demanded her voice trembling in fear and anger.

"Leia, I'm your father," the ghost came into focus to reveal Anakin Skywalker.

"Oh no," Leia groaned all fear now gone as irritation took over, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be haunting Luke?"

"I don't haunt Luke," Anakin defended himself, "I have come to tell you-"

"That I mustn't turn to the dark side," Leia cut in sarcastically, "yeah thanks for the advice."

"No, I have come to talk to you about Han Solo."

"I love him and I am not going to leave him just because you say so!" Leia yelled.

"I'm not asking you to break up with him! Quite the opposite!" Anakin argued. Leia was taken aback.

"What did you say?"

"I want you to be happy, even if that means you have to marry a pirate," Anakin explained.

"Ex-pirate," Leia corrected him, "Han's now a general." She hung her head, tears springing to her eyes.

"Leia? What's the matter?" Anakin asked in concern.

"I want him back," Leia muttered trying to prevent the tears and draw back the emotions, but it was too hard, "it's hell without him near me." She hadn't told anyone these feelings, but it helped and her words just kept pouring out, she couldn't stop. "Every night I lay in bed and when I eventually fall asleep all I can see is Alderaan being destroyed," Anakin looked guilty at that point, "and Han being killed right in front of me and I can't stop it." The grief took over and Leia couldn't keep speaking as she broke down into tears.

When the tears finally subsided she said, "Why did you destroy Alderaan?"

"You must understand that I wasn't in my right mind, evil had taken over my body. When you go to the dark side you end up destroying the lives of everyone you love," Anakin explained, "I am in no way proud of what I did."

"Why did you come tonight?" Leia asked, "This is not the worst night."

"Something in the Force told me that tomorrow will bring you a surprise, I came to warn you."

"What sort of a surprise?" Leia questioned him urgently, "is Han going to die?"

"All I can tell you is that your guess is completely wrong," Anakin said as his outline became fuzzier, "I have to go now, but you must follow your heart." With that the image of Anakin Skywalker faded into the darkness leaving his very confused and worried daughter.

* * *

"Hi Han!" Wes said happily as they found the general in a seat which faced the video-call screen which he had been using. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"'Lo," Han muttered, "who's the... newcomer?"

"The parasite is Indigo Solo," Holly introduced Indigo using their usual name for the people they rescued, though Han was too polite to use it to their face, Holly had none of his decorum.

"Hi," Indigo said, shaking hands with her possible relative and looking slightly shocked at being called a 'parasite'.

"You look like me," Han said, Holly rolled her eyes and Wes started to cough to hide his laughter.

"Have you noticed the surname similarity?" Hobbie asked.

"What?" Han said yawning.

"Did Leia tell you to go and sleep?" Holly asked in her 'sweet' voice.

"Yep, you know her too well."

"Never met her actually."

"Really?"

"Yes," Holly drew out the word and looked at her watch, 3:30AM! "Can I go to bed, I've been awake for at least 2 days," she complained.

"Yeah, you can all go," Han said rubbing his eyes again.

"Erm...Where should I go?" Indigo asked quietly.

"Hol, you've got an extra bed haven't you?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to clear it though."

"Good she can stay with you then."

"Fine," Holly sighed as they all left the bridge and headed off to their beds.

"I'm so tired," Wes complained as they walked down the corridors.

"You're always tired," Hobbie commented yawning, the early wake up call was catching up with them.

"Or hungry," Wedge added, they reached the corridor where the boys would split from Holly, Tiberion and Indigo. "See ya in the morning," Wedge said waving as he walked down the corridor.

"It is morning you idiot!" Holly yelled after him.

"Is everyone on the ship like them?" Indigo asked as the two girls (and dragon) walked to Holly's room.

"Not really, we're just slightly insane and don't give a damn about authority," Holly giggled, "No one else would dare call Han by his first name, actually we usually just call him 'Solo'." Holly stopped at a door and opened it, "Welcome to my dump," she said leading the way in. One bed had its covers scrunched up at the bottom; the other was covered in bits of computer, books, clothes, a few guns, some holovids and a sketchbook. Holly walked across the clothes strewn floor and grabbed a handful of the stuff on the spare bed, "technically this stuff should be on my ship, but it kinda migrated," she said dumping the stuff onto the floor, "I will tidy up eventually." Indigo laughed and started to help move the clutter from her bed.

"So what movies do you like?" Indigo asked after they had finished putting the junk into a pile in the corner.

"I mainly like action and fantasy," Holly answered taking off her uniform and jeans before getting into bed, "Do you know that film, I can never remember its name, about the smugglers being chased across the galaxy by the Empire?"

"Yeah, it's pretty old," Indigo thought for a while, "I can't remember what it's called either."

"The holovid is somewhere over there," Holly said waving vaugly at the pile they had just moved, Indigo laughed and soon the girls became very good friends.

* * *

Han crashed onto his bed and tried to get to sleep, the problem was that he was too excited. He felt like a kid at Christmas, he was finally going to see Leia again. Rolling over he saw the picture of the both of them sitting together on a fallen tree on Endor after the 2nd Death Star had been destroyed. Luke had decided to start taking pictures of random things and he had taken the photo, just before an Ewok stole the camera, the rest of the pictures ended up as bits of tree and sky. Han took this picture whenever he went away from Leia, it reminded him of...well everything they had fought for. He gave the Leia in the picture a smile and rolled over to face the ceiling. _Why does Indigo look like me?_ He thought, considering the thing that had been bothering him for hours. _And why in the Hells name do we have the same surname?_ It was probably a coincidence, probably. _She can't be my daughter, can she?_ Han hated doubt, doubt generally lead to something bad, and Han didn't really want anything bad to happen. _And if she is my daughter how do I explain to Leia? _He imagined telling her about Indigo, _'Hi honey guess what, we picked up my illegitimate daughter on our war against the Empire' She'd kill me, or totally ignore me for the rest of my life,_ Han concluded, he had no idea what to do, the whole situation seemed hopeless.

"This could get messy," he muttered to himself before rolling back over and trying to sleep, again. Again he failed. _I am going to die from exhaustion!_ _This isn't fair!_ A plan then materialized in his head, Holly was a computer hacker, as well as a bounty hunter, smuggler and a good many other things. He could ask her to find out _if_ Indigo was his relative. He grabbed the phone, which had fallen on the floor and dialed Holly's number.

"What!" Came Holly's highly irritated voice, "I want to sleep, has that suddenly become illegal!"

"No, it hasn't," Han replied silently cursing himself, he should have waited till morning.

"Good then let me go to back to sleep!"

"Not until you find out who Indigo Solo is," Han said.

Holly paused, "it'll have to wait till we get back to Coruscant and then my computer will take a week maybe a bit longer to set up."

"Just do it."

"Fine, let me go back to sleep," Holly disconnected the call.

Han dropped the phone and somehow fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review, it helps me update quickly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya...erm... Thank you for the reviews!**

**LeiaMicheala:** Indigo's bacokground will be revieled at some point in the story (I haven't written it yet, but I do know what it is, although knowing my imagination it will be changed several times) I'm also really glad you like Holly and Tiberion, I was worried people might hate them.

**Corellianjedi12**: Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: Whatever it is I don't own it.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Flashing lights greeted Holly when she woke up.

"What the hell?" She muttered sleepily looking at the door where Wes was flicking the light switch on and off.

"Will you stop that!" Indigo shouted throwing a book at the fighter pilot, which he dodged.

"You two should have got up 2 hours ago," he teased.

"I haven't had a proper night sleep for two days!" Holly yelled at the end of her tether, "I deserve some sleep!"

"Solo says-" Wes began, but Holly cut in.

"Tell Solo to shut the hell up! I've been working flat out for two days!"

"_What's happening?_" Tiberion asked crawling out from the covers.

"Calm down Holly!" Wes said backing away from the light switch, "Solo is still asleep, no one wants to wake him up."

"Why do you have to wake _us_ up, then?" Indigo muttered closing her eyes to sleep again, "go away."

"No I'm going to annoy you until you get up," Wes replied.

"Janson go away!" Holly yelled.

* * *

Finally Wes managed to get Holly and Indigo out of bed, however he had to put ice cubes down their backs.

"I will kill you," Indigo muttered as the four of them walked towards the hanger bay where Rouge Squadron and Holly's ship were held. Tiberion was totally grey to show his annoyance at being woken up and was making small low pitched noises.

Once they had entered the hanger Wes ran off to check his X-Wing.

"Wanna get a better look at the ships?" Holly asked Indigo who nodded enthusiastically.

After a short walk and a quick turbo-lift ride the two girls arrived at a viewing platform from which they could see the whole hanger. Most of it was taken up with Rogue Squadron's X-Wings.

"That's a YT-1300," Indigo said pointing at the circular ship with two triangles jutting out.

"Yeah, she's the _Millennium Falcon_," Holly said leaning on the barrier.

"You're kidding right?" Indigo asked in shock.

"Nah, she belongs to Solo," Holly pointed out staring at the ship, "and that," she said pointing at the other non-X-Wing ship, "is my ship."

Indigo looked at the sleek pure white ship with its delta wings, "what's she called?"

"_Concorde,_" Holly replied, "she's actually a Concorde as well and she bows, wanna see?"

"Yeah sure," Indigo replied not sure what Holly was actually saying. Holly pulled out a black remote and pressed a button, _Concorde_ roared into life making everyone standing in close proximity jump, Holly then flicked a switch and the nose section of the ship lowered itself down and then with another flick of the switch back up, "cool," Indigo said once she had realized that that was the ship bowing.

"It's more impressive when she's flying, but at the moment-" Holly began to say before Wes, who had magically appeared out of now where cut across.

"Her navi-computer's off-line which meant I had to spend a week in the middle of the Tatooine desert," he grumbled.

"That's because you put the wrong password in," Holly defended her ship.

"Do you know what happens when you put the wrong password in?" Wes asked Indigo who shrugged, "the ship becomes out of your control and it takes you to the nearest planet and refuses to move until Holly comes along."

"That's so no one steals it," Holly muttered.

"Why were you flying her ship?" Indigo asked.

"'Cause I was incredibly ill," Holly explained, "and someone had to bring my ship, I did tell you the password, you just forgot it," she told Wes, who was about to argue but stopped when he saw Tiberion turn black with red rings around his eyes, which was his aggressive colours.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews make me happy and post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, here is the next chapter of ACOPL (or apocalypse as my sister calls it, I don't know why)! I've just finished watching the least episode DNAngel amine, it is so cool! Now onto answering reviews.**

**Dragoneyes171986: **Thanks for reviewing! Holly doesn't come from Earth, (although she lived there for a while in a story which I've totally abandoned) She comes from a planet I made up.

**Discalimer: I don't own anything, but I do have a model of the _Falcon_. **

* * *

Chapter 6

The dread of what might happen that day had taken over Leia. She stood ridged on the podium in the middle of the senate building.

_He could have been more explanatory, _she thought bitterly of the warning her father had given her the night before. She then realized everyone was staring at her. And then they came.

The people from Hapes were elegant and beautiful, but gave off the warning that despite their looks they were extremely powerful. More and more came carrying gifts of gems, plants and weapons suddenly one of them spoke.

"Princess Leia we have brought you a gift from each one of the Hapes planets, but as I'm sure you've noticed there is one missing," she said.

_Yeah I've been counting_ Leia thought sarcastically hoping her annoyance didn't show on her face _what's with these guys?_ She thought as she noticed all the other politicians hold their breaths and look more intensely at her.

"Our last gift is from Ta'a Chume our queen," the woman stood aside to reveal a tall, handsome man, with large muscles and an obvious fake tan.

_Oh and what is this freak going to do, Oh gods he's too pretty for his own good_ Leia thought again, realizing that Han's habit of rudely commenting about people had rubbed off on her.

"Princess Leia," the man said in a high pitched drawling voice making Leia slightly more annoyed, she was not a princess.

"It's senator Organa," Leia corrected him, usually she could put up with people calling her 'princess', but this ceremony was wasting time she could be spending doing important work, and any way, why wasn't Mon Mothma greeting these people, why her?

"I am Prince Isolder," he continued ignoring her comments

_Stuck up prat_ another of the thoughts more suited to Han crept into her head.

"I ask for your hand in marriage," Isolder said after a long pause, he withdrew a small pink box from his pocket, opened it and showed her a garish ring, encrusted in pink jewels. It took a while for the words and actions to sink in to Leia's brain.

There was a long silence and all the diplomats seemed to be holding their breath, the silence was broken by Leia's voice.

"What!" she cried out in shock, "no!"

"I know we don't know each other, but-" Isolder carried on.

"I said NO!" Leia snarled back and with than she turned on her heal and marched angrily out the hall.

"Leia!" Mon Mothma called angrily after her.

"What!" Leia snapped turning on her heal to face the leader of the New Republic. _I need to get out of here_, she though desperately.

"Leia, you have to marry Prince Isolder."

"Oh and why's that?" Leia asked her voice full of sarcasm, "So Hapes has a married heir?"

"If you marry him 64 planets will be added to the New Republic, do you know how many ships they have in their navy?"

"Oh and that's all everyone cares about. How many weapons the New Republic has," Leia snapped back, "My happiness means nothing."

"This was one of the wishes of your father!" Mon Mothma yelled obviously meaning Bail Organa.

"Well," Leia drew herself up, she barely came up to her chin, "my _real_ father wants me to be happy and guess who _I'm _gonna marry."

"You cannot marry that pirate!" Mon Mothma yelled.

"Oh I can," Leia said in her dangerous voice, "and mark my words I will if he asks me. I will never marry that prince!" And with that she turned smartly and walked away leaving a very stunned Mon Mothma in her wake.

"Han," she whispered under her breathe, "Come home soon."

* * *

"You okay Princess?" Han asked concerned when Leia called him later that day.

"Yes and no," she said.

"Sweetheart I can't decipherer riddles just after I've got up."

"Shouldn't you have been up earlier?" Leia asked.

"No one really cares, any way you told me last night I needed some sleep," Han said with a lop sided grin, "besides what did you mean by 'yes and no'?"

"Yes I'm okay its just..." she trailed off; she'd have to tell Han about Isolder at some point.

"Just what?"

Leia sighed, Han was not going to like this, "Erm...well," she didn't know how to tell him.

"Come on sweetheart you can tell me."

"Well," Leia couldn't look into his eyes, it felt like she was betraying him, "a guy called Prince Isolder has just proposed to me," she said in barely a whisper, but Han heard.

"What did you say?" Han asked his voice hardening.

"No of course," Leia defended herself, "I love _you_, you idiot."

Han smiled, "I love you too."

"Han please come back; I can't stand being away from you any longer!"

"Don't worry, the ships in hyperspace bound for Coruscant, I'll be back with you in a few days."

"You will?"

"You have my word."

"The word of a pirate huh?" Leia joked.

"No, the word of someone who loves you."

"Good enough for me," Leia said trying and failing to imitate Han's lopsided grin, Han shot her the real thing, "I love your smile."

"I love-" Han thought for a moment, "all of you." Leia blushed.

"General Solo," a timid voice said from behind Han, "I'm sorry but we need to cut off this call, its costing too much."

"Fine," Han told the technician, "I love you Leia and when I get back I will personally kill this prince." With that the call was cut off.

Leia sat back in her seat and sighed in relief, Han was finally coming home, of course she would still worry about him until he was actually in her arms again.

* * *

**Please review, they keep me sane. lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so tired! Hello every one btw. Now onto answering reviews!**

**(whilst finding the reviews, I've just read a news report about the human race being wiped out, but it's not for another two-and-a-quarter million years, so I'll have time to write the sequal to School, Slavery and Solo. lol)**

**LeiaMichaela:** I really wanted that scene in the book as well, I was raelly angry when it wasn't and when Isolder kissed Leia I just wanted to kill something (like Isolder). Glad your enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing!

**Agent Malkere:** Thanks for reviewing! It was a shock when I got all the reviews for SS&S 'cause I'd just got back off holiday and had about 24 emails, I was really happy when they were all reviews for my story lol. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why do I always find stuff when I don't need it but when I actually need it I can't find it," Holly said picking up a hard drive from the floor and dumping it into her box labeled 'computer parts'. Her, Indigo and Tiberion were tiding out her room because they would land the next day. Tiberion wasn't actually helping; he was laying fast asleep on one of the beds.

"It's called Sod's Law," Indigo muttered sorting her clothes from Holly's, her stuff had some how migrated to the room over the three days.

"Tiberion!" Holly snapped at the dragon who woke with a start, "please do something useful." Tiberion gave her a sour look, picked up a sock from the bed and dropped it neatly into another box, Holly raised an eyebrow. Tiberion snorted a puff of smoke from his nostrils and curled up again. "I don't know why I feed you," she said picking the sock back out of the box, "this is Indigo's sock you thick idiot," Tibbi ignored her.

"He's a lazy bugger isn't he?" Indigo commented laughing as she took the sock off Holly.

"You have no idea, sometimes I just want to throttle him."

"Who? Me?" Wes said looking around the door.

"No, that useless pile of scales," Holly snapped picking up her pile of clothes and dumping them un-neatly into her suitcase, "We get back this evening right?"

"Yes." Wes replied nodding his head.

"Shit!" Holly swore quickly grabbing the some more of her stuff, "I've only got a few hours left to get this crap on my ship."

"I actually came to ask you where you'll be staying when we get to Coruscant," Wes said.

"I've got an apartment there," Holly replied grabbing the last of her books from under her bunk and shoving the into the 'computer parts' box.

"I'll proably just rent somewhere," Indigo said.

"I've got a spare room," Holly said, "You can stay there if you want."

"Yeah," Indigo said smiling, "I've been living on my own for about 6 years, it's lonely."

"Since the destruction of Alderaan?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"_Hey Hol, what cha planning?_" Tiberion said in only her head.

"_You'll find out soon_," Holly replied over their link.

* * *

**Han and Leia will be back together in the next chapter, and then the fun begins (lots of fighting and Tibbi biting people)...**

**Please review, it keeps me from jumping into the 'Universe of the Four Gods' and marrying Tasuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I'm not going to say I'm tired (although I am) because I seem to say it all the time (sigh). this is a bit late because I've been busy writing some stuff for the sequal for School, Slavery and Solo.**

**Agent Malkere:** Thank you for the reviews!

**LeiaMichaela: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad Han and Leia seem in charcter (I look back at the book and cring at the out of charcter-ness).

**Discalimer: Don't own it, don't care what it is cause I don't own it (goes off in a corner to cry)**

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Han is coming home! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Han sat in his chair on the bridge not really paying attention to anything. All he could think about was being with Leia again. Although she had called nearly everyday it just wasn't the same as being with her.

The ship jerked slightly as it entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, Han looked out the viewport and saw the flames licking around it, scary but cool at the same time. Han rubbed his eyes; his body was dying to get back to flying instead of just commanding people. His job was so boring and he was sick of it. During the rebellion everyone had just treated him like a normal human being, but it was just so formal here and he was getting sick of constantly being called 'sir'.

"Sir we have a problem," A young technician said timidly, jerking Han out of his reverie.

"Uh... yeah what is it?" Han asked.

"Well our landing spot has been taken by a Hapes battle dragon," the tech said.

"What the hell is a battle dragon doing here?" Han snapped the question getting up and looking at some readings.

"I don't know Sir."

"Great," Han muttered, "contact who ever is in charge of that ship and tell them they're in our space," he ordered.

The person in charge, an Admiral Milagri, didn't seem to take kindly to being ordered around by a technician and ordered that she be put in contact with Han.

"This is General Solo of the _Mon Remonda_," Han said in his official voice when the call was put through to him.

"General Solo, I must protest at being forced off our landing pad," Admiral Milagri was a tall, slender woman with amber hair in a tight bun and bright blue eyes.

"You are in no position to order us around," Han snapped, realizing he must look a mess compared to the beautiful Admiral.

"You are just a general-" Milagri started, but Han cut her off.

"I am a general in the New Republic Navy, you are a guest and therefore we get the right to the landing pad."

"General Solo," the Admiral sighed, "our weapons have been primed and we will shoot you out the sky."

"Yeah," Han said cockily, "then we'll fire back."

"Prince Isolder said we could stay-" she started, her voice full of fear.

"And Princess Leia says we should land here and I will call her and explain that we saw one of your ships with an Imperial Star Destroyer and fired at us if you do not give up the spot," Han growled threateningly. The Admiral started looking shocked, _Ah I've found a weakness, better tell Leia_ he thought.

"We will move," Milagri said begrudgingly and after about ten minutes the battle dragon took off and swooped away, just grazing the Star Cruiser's shields.

* * *

The _Mon Remonda_ soared smoothly into land, all around spectators cheered and cameras flashed as the star cruiser landed on the permacrete. Inside the ship Han gulped, it had been 5 months, surly nothing had changed, surly _she _hadn't changed, well now was the time to find out. The doors of the ship opened and the crew walked off to meet their families, Han lagged arounduntil Indigo, Wes, Holly, Wedge and Hobbie wandered out of a corridor chatting, Tiberion on Holly's shoulder. They all saluted their general as they left the ship the started to shout at Wes for something.

Leia waited around leaning on the barrier that separated spectators from the crew. _Oh Han where are you? _She thought. Wedge suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hiya Leia," he said and was soon joined by Wes, Hobbie and two girls Leia had never seen before one with a dragon on her shoulder.

"Leia!" Wes shouted hugging her everyone giggled including Leia.

"Have you seen Han?" Leia asked after Wes had stopped hugging her.

"Yeah, he's still in the ship," the blond girl with the dragon said.

"Leia this is Holly," Wedge indicated the dragon girl, "and Indigo" he indicated the non-dragon girl. The girls said hi, but wandered off after a while.

"Here comes your man," Wedge said as they saw Han walking over to them. The Rogues left and Leia slipped through the gap between two barriers. Moments later Han had wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Hi sweetheart," he muttered quietly in her ear, "wanna marry me?" Leia was taken aback by the suddenness of the proposal, _is he serious?_ She thought. "What do you say?" Han asked still holding her tight.

"Um," Leia said, Han smiled.

"You don't have to say anything yet," Han said, still holding her.

"Han," Leia muttered burring her face in his chest, "of course I'll marry you."

Han was slightly taken aback, "really?"

Leia laughed, "I love you Han, I've been waiting for you to ask me to marry you for years."

"I missed you," Han whispered softly to her before kissing her passionately. The crowd around them went strangely silent, both of them knew why.

"I missed you too," Leia said smiling once they broke apart; they walked along the path together Han had his arm around Leia's shoulders, "Where do you want to go?" Leia asked, "I'm free until 1 o'clock then I'm needed in the senate,"

Han looked at his watch; it was 12:30, "what do they need you for?"

"Wouldn't say. I think it's important though."

"It's always important isn't it?"

"'Fraid so," Leia said looking at her feet, her and Han rarely had time together. She was always so tired after she got back from the senate that she would just go straight to bed or stay up late working till the crack of dawn. All this had meant Leia never ate more than a few ration bars, when Han had realized this he had forced Leia to eat some real food at least twice a day and to go to bed at a sensible time.

Han pulled out a plain sliver ring from his pocket once they had left the crowded street and slipped it onto Leia's finger, "sorry it's not much," he muttered as Leia looked at it.

"Han it's perfect," she assured him, "it could have been made from string and I wouldn't have cared." Han smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Mon Mothma!" Leia called after the meeting.

"Yes?" Mon Mothma said turning around and spotting the ring on Leia's hand, "that's not Isolder's ring," she said in suspicion.

"No, I thought I'd better tell you to send the Hapes lot off, I'm marrying Han," with that Leia walked off.

* * *

**Please review, I'm tired and need some encouragement.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How long has it been since I updated? So long I can't remember lol. Sorry I've taken so long to update this, a mixture of homework, terminal lazyness, manga, anime and having to re-write this chapter (with writers block and lack of inspiration) have prevented me from posting this. (Sigh) Now onto answering reviews...**

**handl4eva: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the way I think the book should have gone.

**Agent Malkere:** Yay! I love Midsummer Murders too, although I can't see why anyone would want to live there anymore lol, my family always bets on how many people will die in each episode.

**Cibbler:** Thank you! Yay someone else who likes my story!!!!!

**Lelila Solo: **Thank you for the review!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Now onto the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Holly was exhausted, but she had to find something out. It had just been on the news that some guy called 'Prince Isolder' had proposed to Solo's girlfriend. Luckily she had managed to download a program that enabled you to communicate across the holonet, it was also fortunate that Wedge, Wes and Hobbie also had the program. Once the computer had finally logged on she signed into the instant messenger.

* * *

**Holly says**: Hello everyone!

**Wedge says**: Hi

_**(Holly has changed her name to 'Dragon keeper')**_

**Wes says**: how do you change your name?

**Dragon keeper says**: On the main menu click on change name

**Wes says**: Got cha.

_**(Wes has changed his name to 'match-maker')**_

**Wedge says**: great name, so untruthful

**match-maker says**: I got the love birds together

**Wedge says**: no you didn't

**match-maker says**: did

**Wedge says**: didn't

**match-maker says**: did

* * *

Holly rolled her eyes as the argument continued down the screen, she'd better intervene or it could last for hours. Tiberion jumped up on her lap and curled in a ball.

* * *

**Dragon keeper says**: SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!! (angry face) I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED 5 YEARS AGO!

**match-maker says**: keep your hair on

**Dragon keeper says**: grrrrrrrrr!

* * *

A sign popped up at the bottom of the computer screen saying 'Hobbie has signed on'.

"Holly," Indigo said, wandering into the room, "what cha doin?" She asked seeing the computer screen.

"Instant messaging," Holly replied.

"Cool."

* * *

_**(Hobbie has just joined the conversation)**_

**Wedge says**: heya

**Dragon keeper says**: please kill yourself Wes.

* * *

Indigo laughed as she saw the message Holly had typed in, "can I join in?" She asked.

"Sure," Holly dragged out a small laptop from under the computer, "This has the software loaded on, all you need to do is create an account."

Once Holly had explained how to create the account, Indigo walked off to her room to set up the laptop.

* * *

_**(Wedge has changed his name to 'Rogue one')**_

**Hobbie says: **original name

**Rogue one says**: have you seen Wes' name?

**Hobbie says**: no

**match-maker says**: what's wrong with it?

**Hobbie says**: haha

**Dragon keeper says**: shall we give this group a name?

**match-maker says**: wot group?

**Dragon keeper says**: (face rolling eyes) have you seen the latest news?

**match-maker says**: no

**Dragon keeper says**: Some prat named Prince Isolder has proposed to Solo's girlfriend.

**match-maker says**: oh yeah

**Rogue one says**: how bout 'the group stopping Wes messing with other people's love lives'?

**match-maker says**: some people just don't understand my talents

**Rogue one says**: what talents?

_**(Jedi master has joined the conversation)

* * *

**_

"Huh?" Holly muttered, confused, "who's that?"

"_Yeah, ask me, like I'm gonna know,_" Tiberion muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**match-maker says**: LUKIE!!!!

**Jedi master says**: It's Luke

**Rogue one says**: how did you get the software?

**Jedi master says**: Holonet

**Dragon keeper says**: Who are you?

**match-maker says**: Yeah, who are you again?

**Jedi master says**: sigh

**Rogue one says**: Wes, Holly stop being stupid.

**Dragon keeper says**: I'm not being stupid; I don't know who this guy is.

**Jedi master says**: I'm Luke Skywalker.

**Dragon keeper says**: cool, now back to the pressing issue.

* * *

There was a shout of joy from the spare room and a massage appeared at the bottom of the screen saying 'Indigo has signed in'.

* * *

_**(Indigo has joined the conversation)**_

**match-maker says**: INDY!!!!!

**Indigo says**: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!

**Dragon keeper says**: THIS IS A SERIOUS CONVERSATION!!!!!!

**match-maker says**: HOLLY!!!!!!!!

**Rogue one says**: shut up Wes!!

**match-maker says**: WEDGE!!!!!!!!!

**Jedi master says**: what serious issue?

**Rogue one says**: Indigo how come you're on here?

**Indigo says:**Cause Holly gave me a laptop and I'm in my room at the moment

**Rogue one says:** kk

**match-maker says**: LUKIE!!!!!!!

**Jedi master says**: SHUT UP!!!!

**match-maker says**: aren't Jedi not supposed to loose their temper.

_**(Dragon keeper has changed her name to 'prince' Isolder is a poser')**_

**match-maker says**: cool name

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: thanks

**Jedi master says**: WHAT ISSUE!!!!!

**match-maker says**: Leia's alarming proposal of marriage from poser boy, when she should of course be married to Han.

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: so wot r we goin to do?

**Jedi master says**: shoot him

**match-maker says**: control the anger Lukie

**Jedi master says**: Luke

**match-maker says**: okay Luk(i)e

**Rogue one says**: just call him Luke, Wes

**match-maker says**: okay, sorry Luke

**Indigo says**: what's the big deal, Isolder is cute.

Holly stared at the screen, shocked, but slightly amused at what might happen next.

**match-maker says**: TRAITORIOUS WITCH!!!!

**Hobbie says**: BURN THE WITCH!!!!!

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: It is a big deal, Han really loves Leia.

**Jedi master says**: and Leia loves him.

**match-maker says**: way to go Lukie (you are officially called Lukie now, tough luck(ie))

**Hobbie says**: and prince pretty face probably doesn't care 2 straws about her.

**match-maker says**: HOBBIE!!!!!!!!!!

'**prince' Isolder is a poser says**: shooting him is a good idea, wot about forcing pirate to marry princess?

**Indigo says**: who?

**Rogue one says**: pirateHan princessLeia

**match-maker says**: WEDGE!!!!!!!!!!

**Rogue one says**: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: and if they don't marry, Han will drink himself to death and Leia will leap off a bridge, it's like Romeo and Juliet in reverse.

**match-maker says**: ...

* * *

No one 'talked' for about five minutes, Holly used the time to check that non of the programs she'd use to check out Han and Indigo's history had broken or needed to be installed again and to check her emails.

* * *

**Jedi master says:** at last some silence

**match-maker says**: LUKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hobbie says**: did you see them when Han got off the ship?

**'price' Isolder is a poser says**: I don't like watchin people kiss.

**match-maker says**: its true love, we have to get them together

**Indigo says**: and keep the Prince out the way

**match-maker says**: THE WITCH HAS JOINED US!!!!

**Rogue one says**: welcome to the light side.

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: we have cookies!

**Indigo says**: where?

**Rogue one says**: in a random shop, you have to buy light side cookies yourself

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: LOL

**match-maker says**: wot does that mean?

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: laugh out loud, but it can mean lot's of love.

**match-maker says**: didn't know you cared (heart)

* * *

Holly rolled her eyes and quickly typed in her reply.

* * *

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: I don't, I meant it in the laughing way.

**match-maker says**: way to break a guy's heart Holly

**Hobbie says**: yeah you made him cry

**Jedi master says**: say sorry

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: why?

**Rogue one says: **you made him cry

**match-maker says**: boo-hoo, cruel heartless woman

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: sorry wes (sigh)

**match-maker says**: yippee, do I still have a chance at winning your heart?

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: you're more likely to charm a rock.

**match-maker says**: ahhh, If I have learned anything from watching P&P its sarcasm is the best way of showing your true affections.

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: in your dreams

**Jedi master says**: shouldn't you add 'flyboy' onto that.

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: shut up lukie.

**match-maker says**: will you come to P&P's wedding with me?

**Hobbie says**: no.

**match-maker says**: i meant Holly, idiot. But if you love me then I'm not complaining.

**Rogue one says**: you owe it to him Hol.

**Hobbie says**: Wes, you git.

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: fine then, yes I will go to P&P's wedding with you Wes, if there is a wedding.

**Indigo says**: who is 'P&P'?!!!!!

* * *

"_Indigo's really clueless,_" Holly thought laughing quietly.

* * *

**match-maker says**: princess & pirate

_**(match-maker has changed his name to 'I love Holly')**_

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: sigh

**I love Holly says**: change your name to 'I love Wes'

**'prince' Isolder is a poser says**: NO!

**_('prince' Isolder is a poser has changed her name to 'kill Isolder')_**

**Jedi master says**: why not 'lock Isolder in a cupboard for eternity'

**kill Isolder says**: too long, although that is a good plot to get rid of poser boy, lukie.

_**(Indigo has changed her name to 'Indiana Jones rules')**_

**kill Isolder says**: you can't have Indiana, he's mine!

**Indiana Jones rules says**: so wot, he's mine now

**Hobbie says**: he's not real

**kill Isolder says**: and?

**I love Holly says**: how could you betray me! I am so much nicer than the Solo look alike.

**kill Isolder says**: yeah and Indiana is nicer than Han, going into fantasy land now...

**Hobbie says**: Holly! Holly! Come back to us! resist the pull of Indiana!

**kill Isolder says:** damn it, you brought me back from my dream. don't worry Wes it wasn't about cute guys

**I love Holly says**: good, what was it about?

**kill Isolder says:** dunno

* * *

There was another pause in the messaging. Holly quickly logged onto a holonet news site, the main article was claiming that Leia would soon be marring Prince Isolder and that she had not yet accepted his proposition because she wanted to get to know him better. Holly muttered under her breath something about that being total crap and looked back at the older news articles, they could be _very_ interesting. Quickly she found the oldest story about Leia and Isolder, she clicked on the link and the story came up. 'Senator Organa stormed out of the senate just after Prince Isolder proposed' was the first thing Holly picked out; Tiberion looked up at the picture.

"_That look on her face reminds me of you,_" he commented, Holly gave him a funny look so he explained, "_When _Concorde _breaks down and you won't give in till the stupid thing's fixed,_" Holly scowled as Tiberion insulted her ship. "_I don't think she'd ever marry Isolder_."

"I think your right Tibbi," Holly muttered looking at the picture of Leia storming out the senate hall, "It says here that she then had a big shouting match with Mon Mothma, but in this press release they say that Leia just wants to get to know Prince perfect better. Something fishy is going on here."

A light flashed at the bottom of the screen indicating someone was talking.

* * *

**Jedi master says**: err, back to Leia and Han

**I love Holly says:** LUKIE!!!!!!!! What's the plan from the great Jedi Lukie Skywalker?

**Jedi master says**: I don't have one.

**I love Holly says**: LUKIE!!!! You've let me down (and you should change your name to LUKIE!!!!)

**Jedi master says:** shut up Wes.

**I love Holly says**: mind tricks don't work on holonet, hahahahahahahahahahaha (evil laugh)

**kill Isolder says**: let's set Vader on him

**Hobbie says**: who? Lukie (sorry it's catchy) or prince perfect

**kill Isolder says**: git prince of course, duh

**Indiana Jones rules says**: how 'bout lock them in a cupboard till Han proposes.

**Jedi master says**: or Leia rips his head off.

**I love Holly says**: I LOVE YOU HOLLY!!!!!

**_(kill Isolder has changed her name to 'kill wes janson')_**

**I love Holly says**: rubbish name

**kill wes janson says**: grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! I won't try and shoot you 'cause I would just destroy the computer screen.

**I love Holly says**: will you marry me Holly?

**kill wes janson says**: NO!!!!!!! GO AND DIE!!!!

**Rogue one says**: he's not serious Holly don't worry, he asked me last week.

**kill wes janson says**: Wedge, he was serious about that.

**I love Holly says:** I wasn't serious... I was drunk.

**Rogue one says**: It was still disturbing though. I have to have therapy now.

_**(kill wes janson has changed her name to 'red blood in the snow')**_

**Hobbie says**: deep name and pretty cool whilst being scary.

**I love Holly says**: LUKIE!!!!!

**Jedi master says**: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?!?!?!?!

**I love Holly says**: cause i have nothing else to say.

**Indiana Jones rules says**: gotta go. bye

**I love Holly says**: INDY DON'T GO!!!!!!

**Indiana Jones rules says: **Indigo, not Indy. I'm hungry.

**red blood in the snow says**: BY-EEEEE! See ya when you walk to the kitchen to get food.

_**(Indiana Jones rules has left the conversation)**_

**I love Holly says**: Han 4 Leia 4 ever

**Rogue one says**: let's just ignore him, maybe he'll go away

**red blood in the snow says**: good idea.

_**(I love Holly has changed his name to 'I'm going to the pirate's wedding with HOLLY!')**_

**red blood in the snow says:** if there is a wedding, which I really hope there is.

**Hobbie says**: why, do you love Wes?

**I'm going to the pirate's wedding with HOLLY! says**: yes she does!

**red blood in the snow says**: no, it's because those 2 have been through a lot together and deserve to be together.

**Rogue one says**: have you read the papers?

**red blood in the snow says**: no, why?

**I'm going to the pirate's wedding with HOLLY! says**: I haven't either

**Jedi master says: **they are sure Leia will marry Isolder.

**red blood in the snow says**: let's prove them wrong.

**I'm going to the pirate's wedding with HOLLY! says**: yeah, I hate newspapers, we should show them. group name 'P&P wedding committee'

**red blood in the snow says**: cool name

**Rogue one says**: like it, but I prefer 'stopping Wes messing about with other's love lives' or SWMAWOLL for short.

**Hobbie says**: LOL.

**red blood in the snow says: **Tiberion says: "you call that short?" and Indigo says: "I like pie."

**red blood in the snow says**: No I didn't (from Indigo)

* * *

Holly decided to leave the conversation at that point, her eyes were sore from sheer exhaustion and her brain wasn't functioning properly, she quickly shut down the computer and trailed off to bed.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all the people reading this chapter. A mixture of homework and English exams have eaten up all my time and prevented me from posting this chapter sooner. I had an injection today so my arm is soar (cries).**

**Agent Malkere:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna write a new chapter for _therapist falcon _soon when teh ship talks to Leia, thanks for the idea lol.

**Disclaimer: I wish i didn't have to put this down on every chapter but I really don't want to be sued, I need all my money for manga, so I don't own Star wars.**

**Now on with the story... **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The press were having a field day, Holly lay back on her sofa watching the news Tiberion, in the form of as a cat sized white dragon, curled up on her stomach, his long tail wrapped around her leg, Indigo was busy getting some food.

The presenter, a middle aged man who was going grey and looked over worked, was sitting behind a desk talking to a reporter who was standing outside the New Republic senate building.

"Now, what exactly happened today," he asked for the millionth time that evening, apparently something new had been found out.

"Well so far we knew the Prince from the Hapes consortium proposed to Princess Leia Organa," the reporter said, he was tall with brown hair and green eyes, "We also know that she refused to marry him, however a few minutes ago Organa herself explained why."

The shot cut to a conference room where Leia was standing behind a small podium looking irritated and tired, she pointed to a reporter off screen who immediately asked.

"Why did you turn down this offer?" the reported sounded female.

Leia sighed, "I did it because I am already engaged to someone else and it is illegal to marry more than one person, so I chose the one I love,"

Another female reported the asked, "and who is this man?"

"General Han Solo," Leia answered simply, Tiberion looked up at the screen.

"_So Solo's already proposed to her_," he said leaping off Holly and onto the low table in front of her to eat some of the crisps lying on it.

"Indigo!" Holly yelled.

"Yeah!" Came Indigo's faint voice.

"Solo's gonna marry Leia!"

"Good good!"

Holly turned off the projector and the images vanished from the wall then she went over to her computer and logged onto the instant messenger. Wes and Luke were still on; the others seemed to have gone.

**red blood in the snow says**: Hiya everyone, we can all rejoice

**Jedi master says**: why?

_**( I'm going to the pirate's wedding with HOLLY! has changed his name to 'death')**_

**death says:**why?

**red blood in the snow says: **Han proposed to Leia, that's why she rejected Prince perfect.

**red blood in the snow says**Gotta go, BY-EEEEEEE!

_**(red blood in the snow has left the conversation)**_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review it makes my arm feel better!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya everyone. At the moment I'm tired and debating with myself if/how to start an Fushigi Yugi/Star wars story, my brain is beling slow at the moment and my arm's only just stopped hurting from my injection, my life isn't that great at the moment. Any way I'll stop moaning now, _Planet Earth's_ on in 40 mins yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I really wish I did, but whatever.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It is said that you can tell a person by the ship they own.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was outdated, falling apart, overly modified and yet despite all her floors she still managed to be a sort of haven of peace and had saved many peoples lives and you couldn't help but fall in love with it, a bit like Han then.

Holly's ship was sleek and elegant, fast in a tight situation and very reliable, Holly was much more like her ship than Han, but Isolder and his ship could have been twins.

Leia was now being given a tour of it; the ship was called the _High Roller_ and was big. The outside was orange (possibly due to Isolder's love of fake tan) and had small wings and large engines at its back. Inside it was untastefully decorated in colours which clashed dreadfully, the sofas were in bright red and made out of some expensive animal skin, on the ceilings were chrome fans. Leia followed in his wake not really listening to him brag about how fast the ship was, she had heard enough about the _Falcon_ from Han when she had first known him to care about _High Roller's _abilities, she just wanted to get back to her apartment to get some work done.

"So what do you think of her so far?" Isolder asked, "She's very impressive isn't she?"

"Not really," Leia shrugged indifferently, "You haven't seen the _Falcon_."

"That jumped up piece of scrap," the Prince scoffed, "I hardly know what you see in it,"

"She'll surprise you, her and her captain have saved my life many times, well especially her captain," she said the last sentence to annoy the stuck up prince it worked, but he kept silent and lead her into a small room with a bed draped in multi coloured silks. Leia knew something was up when Isolder locked the door behind him.

"Open the door," Leia ordered her voice trembling, Isolder wrapped his arms around her and tried to kiss her, "Let go of me now," she said her anger rose, but mixed with that was fear. Isolder forced her onto the bed, "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Leia yelled and before the prince could do anything else he yelled in pain as he felt many sharp teeth pierce his angle. Looking down he saw a small black dragon with its teeth sunk into his leg.

"Holly's dragon," Leia called out in relief getting up from the bed and hurrying to the door, as she unlocked it Isolder pulled the dragon off his leg and threw him at the now open door. The dragon's leathery wings shot open and he soared around the corner landing on Leia's shoulder. Isolder ran out the bedroom and slammed his fist on a button on the wall next to him. The ramp, the only exit closed. Leia swung around and scowled at the prince, the dragon made a horrible rasping growl.

"Oh Leia, I'm disappointed," Isolder drawled, the dragon snapped his jaws showing his white fangs.

"Oh and why is that?" Leia snapped, "Open the door!"

"You could have done this the easy way, my mother needs an heir and she has decided that you're going to be it whether you like it or not,"

Another of Han's habits had rubbed off on his fiancée, reaching down slowly to the top of her black boots, Leia's hand touched the pocket blaster hidden there, but before she could use it Isolder pulled out a full sized one and shot at her with a stun ray. Seeing what was happening from Leia's shoulder, the dragon leapt in front of the ray and took it full on. As the dragon collapsed on the floor Leia pulled out her blaster set it to stun and hit Isolder in the stomach with the stun ray. He fell and Leia ran to the switch on the wall, she located the one that would lower the ramp and pressed it. The ramp lowered slowly and Leia grabbed the unconscious dragon off the floor as she ran out.

"_I hate being stunned_," was the first comment the small dragon said as he woke up, "_I feel really sick now. How are you by the way? I see we escaped_."

Leia was sitting on her sofa in her apartment; the dragon was lying in some blankets on the coffee table.

"I feel terrible," Leia said, rubbing the black scales on the dragon's neck, "he was going to...to..."

"_I know exactly what he was going to do, that's why I followed you_."

"Thank you, does...urm..." she tried to remember the dragon's mistress' name.

"_Holly_," the dragon said, "_yeah she knows where I am. I'm Tiberion by the way, we haven't been properly introduced_." he held out a scaly foot with razor sharp claws, Leia took it carefully, and Tiberion licked her hand with his surprisingly soft serpents tongue.

"Leia," she told him, the dragon bowed his head shutting his eyes as he did so, when he opened them Leia realised the pupils were blood red, "Do you want something to eat?"

"_As long as it's raw and covered in blood then yes_," Tiberion answered tasting the air with his forked tongue.

"I think I've got some meat," Leia said going off to check, she came back a minute later with some raw red meat on a plate and a nutrients bar for herself. Tiberion started to devour the meat as soon as it was put in front of him, "you know how disgusting that looks?" She commented as blood dripped of Tiberion's face.

"_When are you going to tell Solo?_" Tiberion asked, "_About what happened today?_"

"I'll tell him as soon as he gets back, I tried to contact him whilst you where out of it, but he didn't have his comlink on," Leia said, "Don't tell anyone what happened."

"_I'll have to tell Holly_," Tiberion confessed, "_I cannot keep secrets from her, but I'll make her swear not to tell_,"

"Thank you, I don't care about Isolder's reputation, but I'd rather not have the whole galaxy knowing that I was almost...well you know," Tiberion nodded in agreement.

"_It's your life_," he said, "_He'll try and seduce you, you know? He won't stop until he gets what he wants; all spoilt brats are the same_,"

"Yeah a lot of people I met on Alderaan were a bit like that."

Tiberion tried to stand up and when he succeeded tried to walk, but his legs gave in underneath him and he fell off the table.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked as there was a knock on the door, she picked up the dragon and put him on her shoulder then grabbed a blaster, and hiding it behind her back she opened the door. It was Holly

"Hi," she said, "I see my dragon's here,"

Tiberion leaped onto his mistress' shoulder and transformed into a pure white dragon, without wings.

"Did you tell him to tail me?" Leia asked, her voice was accusing, even though she didn't want it to be.

"Yeah, I knew Isolder would be up to something, I just didn't know what"

"Thank you, Tiberion will explain to you what happened," Leia said, "He saved me."

"He's been a busy boy then," Holly said tickling the dragon's chin, "See ya, I've got to do some maintenance on _Concorde_," with that she walked off.

Leia walked into her apartment shutting the door behind her and locking it tight. She lay on her sofa and fell asleep after a minute.

The banging on the door woke her; she got up and opened the door on a chain with a blaster hidden behind her back. Han was standing there looking slightly worried. Leia smiled at him and opened the door properly to let him in once the door was shut she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's up sweetheart?" Han asked as he saw his fiancée put a blaster on the hall table, Leia looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I take it it's a long story and I'm hungry," he said, "So lets sit down, order some take-out food and then you can tell me."

"That sounds great," Leia said smiling and they walked to the sofa.

After a while the food had come and they were eating the slightly greasy fast food, Leia was as close to Han as she could get.

"So what happened?" Han asked squeezing Leia and kissing her hair.

Leia took a deep breath; she had to tell him, "Isolder-" she began.

"What has he done now?" Han asked his voice full of concern and anger.

"He tried to rape and abduct me," Leia said after a small pause.

"He did what!" Han shouted, it was not a question, "oh sweetheart," he pulled her closer than she already was, "I'm going to kill him."

"No, you can't," Leia said into his chest, "however much I want him dead, I certainly don't want you in prison," she kissed his cheek, "it's a nice thought though."

"What is, him dead or me in prison?" Han asked.

"Him dead, I don't know what I'd do if you where put in prison," Leia said.

"That Bastard!" Holly yelled as Tiberion told her what happened, "I am going to kill him."

"_It's really funny seeing him stunned_," Tiberion said nastily, Holly went to the computer, "_I promised Leia you wouldn't tell anyone!_"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I've just got a plan," Holly said over her shoulder. Wes, Indigo, Wedge, Hobbie and Luke were all on the instant messaging.

* * *

**What is Holly's plan? **

**Tiberion: "_You should know you wrote it._"**

**Shut up dragon, any way please review or Tiberion will try and eat me.**

**Tiberion: "_No I won't_"**

**I told you to be quite you stupid thing (Tibbi walks off in a huff). Watch out for the next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for this being late, I've been busy and fanfiction wasn't letting me upload this chapter. FF also randomly stopped emiling me for a while, but then started again, so I had no idea if I had any reviews, which is why in the previous chapter I didn't answer any, stupid computer. So thank you anyone who did review.**

**So on with the story, this whole chapter is just instant messaging by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star wars.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**red blood in the snow says:** I gotta plan!

**death says: **what?

**Hobbie says: **yay we have a plan! what is it?

**red blood in the snow says:** when ever we see prince gitface, stun him.

**Rogue one says**: is that legal?

**red blood in the snow: **yep, as long as you don't get caught

**Jedi master says: **I'm coming back to Coruscant

**death says:** YAY!!!! LUKIE'S COMING HOME!!!!!!!

**Jedi master says:** shut up

**death says:** good plan, hide in the shadows then shoot him, can we kill him?

**red blood in the snow says: **too illegal

_**(death has left the conversation)**_

_**(Hobbie has left the conversation)**_

_**(Rogue one has left the conversation)**_

**red blood in the snow says:**Luke, you still there?

**Jedi master says: **yeah

**red blood in the snow says: **talk to Leia, you have a right to know what happened today, but I can't tell you

**Jedi master says: **oooh a mystery

**red blood in the snow says: **a not very nice mystery, I've gotta go Tibbi needs feeding. BY-EEEEEEEE!

_**(red blood in the snow has left the conversation)**_

**Jedi master says: **they've all left me

* * *

**Please review, I'm gonna put another chapter up now so i'll start answering reviews again on chapter 14.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I don't really have much to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Discalimer: Don't own anything **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Leia!" Isolder shouted running after her as she left the council meeting the next day. Leia turned around, Tiberion, who had been lent to Leia by Holly, sat on her shoulder. He was black again, about the size of a Scottish terrier, with red rings around his blood red eyes. His long tail was wrapped around her arm, he had dark red spines, which could be raised and flattened as he wished, running down his long neck.

"Yes," Leia said coolly.

"_Shoot him_," Tiberion said in her head raising his spines slowly

"No," she muttered back.

"Who are you talking to?" Isolder asked in a way that said all too clearly 'you're going mad aren't you?'

"Tiberion," Leia said motioning to the dragon, who snarled.

"Any way I have come to apologise about yesterday, it was wrong of me," he said, but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"Damn right it was!" Leia shouted making several council members stare, "and now you expect me to forgive you! Think again!" Tiberion raised his spines as high as they would go and bared his dagger like teeth making a horrible growl as Leia shouted this.

"I assure you it won't happen again," Isolder said quietly then he pulled Leia to him and kissed her lips. Tiberion sunk his teeth into Isolder's shoulder and Leia pushed him off.

"How dare you," she wasn't shouting, but her voice was like poison, had Han been there instead of Isolder he would have run. Tiberion let go and pulled his head back, teeth dripping with fresh blood, "Tiberion I hope those teeth were poisonous,"

"_Sorry Princess, I can't do that yet_," Tiberion said in only her head whilst nodding his head, "_but let's scare him_."

"You'd better get to a medi-centre, dragon poison works fast," Leia said loudly, the prince ran off. Tiberion was snickering as he watched the prince slip over on the smooth floor, "That showed him," the princess said pulling out a tissue and wiping the blood off Tiberion's snout, "I like having you around."

"_You're not going to get rid of me_," Tiberion said licking some blood off Leia's cheek.

"You're quite cute you know,"

"_Please don't say that_,"

Leia laughed, "Come on we need to find Han I said I'd have lunch with him, I don't usually have lunch," she said to Tiberion's puzzled look.

* * *

They met Han in a not-quite-posh restaurant.

"So did you have a good day?" he asked stroking one of Tiberion's spines as they waited to be seated. The restaurant was panelled with light brown wood, which had been cut roughly so it looked like the inside of a tree house, to emphasise this random branches stretched out of the floor and disappeared into the ceiling to the floors above. In the centre of the room was a fire place complete with roaring fire. Therefore the room was very hot.

"Yeah it was okay," Leia answered reaching behind her and taking Han's free hand.

"You know that ring really suits you," Han commented looking at Leia's hand.

"Is that an impartial observation?" Leia asked, "or is the observation because you brought it?"

Han let go of Leia's hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, "both," he answered resting his chin on Leia's head, Tiberion licked his face, "get off me you silly dragon," he murmured to the reptile.

"He's cute isn't he," Leia said laughing at Tiberion as climbed onto Han's head.

"Yeah, real cute,"

"Stop being so sarcastic,"

"_Will you two shut up, were getting funny looks_," Tiberion put his voice into both of their heads, "_and I'm not bloody cute_!"

"That's because there is a dragon climbing on my head," Han said lifting him off his head and placing him gently onto Leia's shoulder.

"Sir, Madam, err dragon," the waiter said, "Your table is ready," he lead them to a table next to the fire. After helping Leia into her seat, which for some reason made Han scowl, he gave them both a menu then went off to serve another table. Tiberion leaped onto the table and shrunk to the size of a mouse and then changed his body to look like a pure white Chinese dragon with pearly eyes

Tiberion looked around Leia's menu and studied the meats.

"I take it there's nothing you like Tibbi," Leia said when the dragon withdrew his head from around the menu not looking happy.

"_Just order me raw meat_," the dragon said wrapping himself around the salt pot.

"He's got good taste," Han muttered sarcastically, Leia kicked him under the table.

The waiter came back to take their order he looked slightly shocked when Leia asked for raw meat dripping in blood but recovered when Han explained it was for the dragon. Leia ordered a small green salad and Han ordered something like what Tibbi was getting, only cooked.

"So have I missed anything in the world of politics or are they all trying to get you to marry Isolder?" Han asked. At the mention of the prince Leia and Tiberion burst into stifled giggles, "what happened?"

"Tiberion bit his shoulder," Leia said

"_Then Leia told him I had poisoned fangs, which I sadly don't so he scarpered_," Tiberion continued proudly.

"And what brought this about?" Han asked.

"Well he tried to apologise about what happened yesterday and I threw it back in his face," Leia answered still trying not to giggle.

"That's my girl," Han said proudly making Leia blush, neither her nor Tiberion wanted to tell Han about Isolder kissing Leia.

"Han I am your girl," Leia said gazing into his hazel eyes, "Don't forget it."

"Like I ever would," Han took her hand and the dragon rolled his eyes, "I will always love you no matter what."

The food came and the rest of the meal went by peacefully until the end when Han and the waiter had an argument about the blood Tiberion had managed to spread over the table cloth and who should pay for the cleaning bill Han won pointing out that it was the waiter's fault for not putting a protective screen around the dragon and that it was obvious that a creature which used it's feet and mouth to tear up raw blood covered meat would make a mess.

After paying and extortionate price for the relatively simple meal Leia and Tiberion went back to the senate building and Han went to make some repairs on the _Falcon_.

Before parting Leia whispered in Han's ear, "see you tonight."

* * *

Isolder ran through the crowded streets crashing into a lot of people, the teeth hadn't gone too deeply into his shoulder and the bleeding had stopped.

"Hey are you okay?" A blond haired woman pulled him into a side alley.

"I've been bitten by a dragon with poisonous teeth!" Isolder cried.

"Oh was the dragon with Leia Organa?" the woman asked he nodded, "well the teeth are definatly not poisonous, I know because he's my dragon," and with that she pulled out a blaster and pressed it on his chest, "my name is Holly and I'm your worst nightmare," with that she shot him with the stun ray and walked away leaving him in a crumpled heap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay fanfiction is now emailing me again! I'm so happy! Most of this chapter is actually Han/Leia mush, but its nice to have some mush. I was looking through the folder where I keep my chapters and found this really cute picture of Tasuki from Fushigi Yugi, it was really funny because I had no idea I had it.**

**Agent Malkere:** Thank you for the review. I can imagine the look on isolder's face as well, it'd be really fun to help out Holly and co. lol

**dragoneyes171986:** Thanks for the review!

**Piper xox Leo: **thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, although that is probably obvious.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 14

Leia sat in a daydream through a meeting about how the people from Hapes were complaining about the lack of room service in their expensive hotel rooms. She was so lost in random thoughts she didn't notice the whole council room staring at her.

"_They've just asked you whether you'd be willing to vote to cut the defence budget in order to make Queen whatshername's welcome even more spectacular_," Tiberion said in her head after realising she had no idea about what was going on.

"No I will not vote for that," Leia snapped, "we need the defence budget to be raised not cut in order to welcome some dignitary no matter who they are. The New Republic was formed to help the people if we cut the defence budget we won't have any ships to prevent losing what we've fought so had to gain."

"Even so," Mon Mothma said impatiently, "We are _hoping _to form an alliance with the Hapes consortium-"

"Yeah by getting me to marry someone I don't want to marry," Leia cut in, "Nor would I marry him if the Hapes consortium consisted of thousands of planets."

"Princess Leia," cut in Borsk Fey'lya, "Think about what new weapons this government would get if we joined forces with the Hapes consortium, we would then have the means to defend our own planets _and_ maybe destroy the rest of the Empire."

"Or maybe I could be happy!" Leia shouted

"_Calm, calm, think of small fluffy...err...I can't think of any small fluffy creatures and when I do they seem to be decapitated_," Tiberion admitted, "_just think of a warm sunny beach with blue water..._"he trailed off as he fell asleep on her shoulder.

"I agree with Senator Organa," A female Twi'lek said, "she should be allowed to marry her fiancé, a government has not got the right to dictate who should marry who."

Tiberion snored, Leia felt happy, she at least had one person on her side

"I will act in a way that will lead to my own happiness, and it shall by my own decision," Leia said.

"LEIA ORGANA YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY PRINCE ISOLDER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!" screamed Fey'lya.

Tiberion woke with a start and looked around suddenly turning from the small white dragon back into his usual black form.

"Well you'll have to force me kicking and screaming," the princess said dangerously

"_Hey your memories are pretty interesting_," Tiberion said in her head

"Get out my head, your worse than Luke," Leia snapped at him, "I'm talking to the dragon," she explained to the puzzled looks, "He's looking in my head."

* * *

"How much did you find out?" Leia asked the dragon as they walked out the building at the end of the day. The sun was setting making the sky red and pink. There was still traffic flying through the skies, Coruscant never really slept.

"_Not much_," Tiberion muttered resentfully. "_I just saw a city in the clouds then a dark chamber and I felt fear and anger_," Tiberion paused, "_and love_."

"Bespin, you saw what happened at Bespin," Leia said, "When Han was taken away by Boba Fett."

"_Look it's hard for me to not find memories in your head, I have to put my voice in your head using telepathy meaning I have to access your brain_," Tiberion explained, "_Your brain is a lot more complicated than most others. Most of the time all I have to do is direct my brain waves into the brain, with your brain I have to target a specific part of the brain, which just happens to be where your memories are_."

Leia walked in silence through the central park. The trees were in full blossom and a soft warm wind blew.

"_You know_," Tiberion said after a while, "_Only Holly's brain is as complicated as yours_."

"Would having Jedi blood make my brain like it is?"

"_Probably. Never talked to a Jedi before_."

"Look before you find this out by looking around my brain my biological father is Darth Vader," she said this in little more than a whisper even though no one was around.

"_And does anyone else know your Anakin Skywalker's daughter?_" Tiberion asked, "_Your father did some terrible things, but I have heard he was different as a child_."

"Han and Luke, my brother, know and that's it. Can I gave a conversation with you that doesn't involve me talking?" she asked

"_Yes I suppose you could_," Tiberion said thoughtfully, "_Just think about what you're going to say then reach out and put it in my head_." Leia tried again and again, but couldn't do it, "_You're probably too tired at the moment_," Tiberion said, "_you know my policy on secrets?_"

"You tell Holly but neither of you tell anyone else," Leia recited.

"_Yeah, I have to go now though, you can walk home by yourself?_"

"Of course I can."

"_See you tomorrow then_," Tiberion grew black leathery wings and then pounced into the air flapping them as hard as possible; suddenly he caught an updraft and soared away.

"Bye!" Leia called, she realised it was now getting dark, the sky was now dark sapphire blue shot with purple and the wind was getting cold. She walked quicker seeing imaginary shadows moving in the corner of her mind. She got back to her home to find the place empty; Han hadn't finished work on the _Falcon_ yet. She went into the bathroom and started to run a hot bubble bath, she then went and found her pyjamas and went back into the bathroom. The bath was filled and she quickly got in throwing her posh work clothes in the wash basket.

"3PO!" She called.

"Yes Mistress Leia," the robot said coming in, "Oh my!" he averted his head however there was no need, the bubbles were covering all off the water so all you could see was Leia's head and hands.

"3PO could you go and get that dress washed? I'll need it for tomorrow," she asked it was more an order than a question. The droid took the dress and hurried out the room. Leia laid back and started to relax until 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Oh Gods!" Leia moaned, "3PO will you get that!" she heard the doors lock click open.

"Yes Sir?" 3PO asked.

"I am Prince Isolder," the visitor said, "I wish to see Princess Leia."

"Mistress Leia is currently busy," C-3PO said.

"DON'T LET THAT BLOODY BASTARD NEAR ME!" Leia yelled

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," came Han's voice joined in the conversation, "I'm Leia's Fiancé."

"HAN KILL HIM!" Leia yelled not sure whether anyone could hear her.

"I'm Prince Isolder of the Hapes consortium," Isolder introduced himself

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of you," Han said in mock interested, "your the bastard who tried to abduct Leia."

It was obvious that Isolder couldn't come up with a retort

"Go away," Han said slowly and dangerously, Leia hoped that he was pointing a blaster at the stupid prince's head, "move it goldenrod." he said after Isolder left.

"But General Solo-" the droid said.

Han ignored him and walked into the bathroom.

"Hiya Han," Leia said when he didn't notice her.

Han jumped and spun around, "Oh hi sweetheart. I was wondering where you were hiding."

Leia smiled as she watched him wash engine grease off his face and neck.

"You look better with the engine oil," Leia commented blowing some of the bubbles at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah you look more scounralish,"

"Is that even a word?" Han said sitting next to the bath and taking her hand.

"Too tired to care," Leia smiled as Han kissed her hand, "thank you from stopping Prince Idiot coming in, 3PO would have just assumed that he was good 'cause he was a prince."

"Don't need to thank me," Han said rubbing her hand, "I'd have done it even if I wasn't engaged to you."

Leia took her hand from his grip and messed up his hair, "There you look sexier now," she said.

"And I wasn't sexy before?" Han said in mock shock.

"Note the 'ier' sweetie."

"Wow I must be the sexiest man in the galaxy,"

Leia gently hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

"You're mean, which is a shame."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the most beautiful person in the universe."

"Awww Han, you're going soft."

"Me? Never? I'm still your ever faithful Scoundrel."

"But deep down underneath you're becoming soft."

"How can you see into my soul?"

"Because I love you,"

"That's not a reason," Han said in mock irritation.

"I'm the daughter of a Jedi," that shocked Han into silence, she had never admitted willingly about her real father.

"That means you can only see my mind," Han said after a few seconds after recovering himself.

"But I can feel your going soft I still love you though."

"I'll leave you to get dressed," Han said after a few minutes.

"Okay," Leia said. Han got up, kissed Leia then walked out shutting the door behind him. Leia stared around the room for a bit then realised the water was becoming cold, sighing she got out the bath, dried herself off and changed into the pyjama tank top and trousers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been revising for my mock exams which started today. It was freezing in the ahll we had our english exam in so i sat there for about 10 minutes shivering, but the maths exam was in a really warm classroom, which was good. Thanks to study leave (i only have to go into school for teh actual exam itself) I can probably write more stuff for this story, yay.**

**Thank you to **dragoneyes171986 **and **Piper xox Leo** for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**So onto chapter 15...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"What did that idiot want anyway?" Han asked as she sat next to him.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to kill me for that trick me and Tiberion played on him," Leia said giggling as she remembered his shocked face.

"Where is that dragon anyway?" Han asked.

"He went back to his owner... um... Holly," Leia told him, remembering Holly's name finally.

"Holly's a great girl," Han said.

"How long have you known her?" Leia asked with interest.

"Ages, she saved me from a bounty hunter and I got her a job smuggling for Jabba," Han replied.

"She can't be that old!" Leia exclaimed in dismay. "She only looked about 25 when I met her."

"Looks can be deceiving, sweetheart. She looked that way when I met her, dunno how old she really is." Leia stared at him in shock, "she's a pyromaniac, but hides it well and is slightly strange," Han said doubtfully, "I think she's a witch, but I'm not too sure."

"She has a nice dragon anyway," Leia answered.

"Yes, he enjoys climbing on my head, very nice," Han said sarcastically.

"Awww, don't be mean. He's a little sweetheart!"

"I'll take your word for it, sweetheart." Leia smiled, so glad that she would marry him instead of that idiot from Hapes.

"I hate that freak," Leia muttered darkly.

"I won't let you talk about Luke like that Leia," Han cautioned her.

"No!" Leia said laughing, "I meant Isolder!"

"I know, Luke isn't a freak... Wes is," Han smiled.

"I'll tell him you said that," Leia informed him.

"No you won't."

"I will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Okay, why won't I?" Leia asked him.

"'Cos you love me?"

"Was that a question?" Leia asked quickly.

"Was it?"

"It was!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Leia said laughing.

"Okay then, you won't tell Wes, or Luke, I can't remember who I said was a freak, 'cause you love me and your gonna marry me and we'll live happily ever after," Han said smiling, Leia shifted closer to him.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" Leia asked snuggling up to him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Leia smiled and kissed his cheek; Han pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her close. "I love you," he muttered into her hair. They sat in silence for a while enjoying each others company.

Suddenly a violent pain started down Leia's spine, she whimpered in pain.

"What's up sweetheart?" Han asked in concern.

"My spine," she answered, the pain was getting worse by the second. Han moved around so he faced her back and ran is thumbs down either side of the spinal column. The pain lessened each time he did this, until after 5 minutes it stopped completely. "Thank you," Leia gasped shaking.

"How bad has it been?" Han asked wrapping her up in his arms and holding her small body close.

"That's the first time since you left," she whispered in reply. The mind probe drugs she had been injected with on the Death Star had strong after effects even after the drugs had worn off. Whilst all the other after effects, like short period of deafness or blindness, had all stopped effecting Leia, the shooting pains in which ever part of the body the drugs had been injected to had not yet gone. Han had worked out how to stop the pain just after the evacuation from Hoth when he had found her in one of the _Falcon_'s holds in huge amounts of pain. The doctors had said the effect should wear off eventually, but it could take many more years.

Han looked down at his fiancée and saw she was fast asleep, "you're exhausted aren't you?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her, "you work too hard." Gently he picked her up, walked into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed and then curled around her. "Sleep tight," he whispered kissing her forehead


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good christmas. Sorry about the late update I've been busy (watching TV), although on friday I did spend the whole afternoon writing some more of this story, I'm really proud of myself, usually I average a few sentences an hour, sigh.**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The first thing Leia noticed when she woke up the next morning was that her alarm hadn't gone off. Groggily she reached out and after a failed attempt picked it up. The alarm had been switched off. She saw the time, 9:30. Quietly Leia swore, and then she saw the note on the other pillow. Opening it she immediately recognised Han's writing.

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_I did stay last night, but when I got up I found you have no food in your fridge, do you eat at all? So I've gone shopping. Your probably panicking because you've woken up late, how well do I know you? Anyway guess what, it's Sweethearts Day and that means you don't have to go to work, so I turned off your alarm, hehehe! (Sorry, I'm being childish)._

_Love Han_

_PS. You look really beautiful when you sleep. Stuff that, you're beautiful full stop._

_PPS. You work too hard._

_PPPS. Do you eat? (I think I've asked this already)_

_PPPPS. Do you know anyone with an industrial sized shredder?_

_PPPPPS. You'll see why I need it when you go into the living room._

_PPPPPPS. I don't know how it got in, I'm gonna blame 3PO._

_PPPPPPPS. Oh gods, how many PS's have I written?_

_PPPPPPPPPS. Damn too many P's, I was gonna put that the thing in the living room is slightly scaring me (I'm not terrified though)_

_PPPPPPPPPPS. I love you._

_PPPPPPPPPPPS. I've written more postscripts than the actual note (hehehe, I'm really childish)_

Slightly confused by this note Leia placed it next to the alarm clock then rolled over to look out the window. The curtains had either been opened by Han, or he hadn't closed them last night. She watched the mass of traffic zooming around in the sky, despite this being a public holiday. She tried to work out which ships had the right of way, but the glittering mass of traffic didn't seem to have any rules, she'd have to ask Han about that. Slowly she grew bored of looking out the window and got up. She quickly changed into some scruffy jeans and a slightly low cut red top, which had faded with age; she had bought it during a mission for the rebellion just after the destruction of the first Death Star. Brushing her hair she wandered into the living room and saw what Han had been talking about.

The tradition of Sweethearts Day was that males gave their sweetheart a gift and then the female side of the partnership had till 6 in the evening to return the favour. Males or Females could give the person they secretly admired a present and the person they gave it to would have the choice to give a gift back, if they did it meant they liked the person, if they didn't give one back it meant they didn't like them, or didn't want to admit it.

On the opposite side of the room was a 6ft powder pink teddy bear, Leia stood in a state of shock looking at the gift. _Well it's not from Han_ she thought immediately, _he's not that stupid. Oh gods it got a note around its neck._ She wandered over to the teddy; it had a slightly demented smile, which was supposed to make it look lovable, and looked at the note. The writing on it was curly and very over the top; it was written in a glittery pink pen and said:

_Dearest Leia,_

_From the moment I saw you I knew we should be together. Please accept this small gift as a token of the way I feel about you. I truly apologise for anything I have done to hurt you, and I pray we can get over out differences and live happily ever after together._

_Always yours._

_Isolder_

Leia felt slightly sick after reading the note, mainly because she now had to give a gift back to Isolder or face the press tearing her limb from limb.

"You have just made my life hell!" Leia shouted at the stuffed animal stomping over to the sofa and throwing herself on it. On the coffee table in front of her was a small black velvet box and Han's blaster. Angrily she snatched up the blaster, set it to a low power and shot the bear between the eyes. The smell of burnt plastic snaked around the room as a hole burnt into the teddy's face. Cursing herself, Leia grabbed the fire extinguisher and prevented the rest of the bear from setting alight then opened a window to let out the fumes. She sat back down on the sofa again and turned her attention to the box. It was just bigger than the palm of her hand and, she noted after picking it up, was fairly light. Intrigued Leia shook the box, it rattled slightly. Feeling slightly like a kid at Christmas she opened the box. A note fell out onto her lap, but her attention was caught by what was inside. It was a bracelet made by two pieces of silver, which intertwined together to make to look like it was made out of long ovals linked together, a small but beautiful diamond had been set at each point where the silver crossed.

"Wow," Leia muttered under her breath as she looked at, well, the work of art nestled comfortably on the blue satin lining. After staring at the bracelet for a few more moments she carefully picked it up and put it on her wrist.

"It looks perfect on you," A voice said from the door. Startled Leia looked around to see Han standing there watching her. Leia smiled at a loss for what to say, Han grinned back then in a few seconds was sitting next to Leia.

"Thank you," Leia said after getting her voice back, "it's...well...beautiful. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him in delight, "I love you," she muttered into his chest.

"How did you guess it was from me? You haven't read my note," Han asked, delighted at Leia's response.

"Well there are only two gifts and the monstrosity over there," she pointed at the now faceless bear, "was from the prince," she continued. Han kissed her, after what seemed like eternity Leia pulled back. "Han, I have to give something back to Isolder, but I certainly don't want to make him think I like him," she told him taking off the bracelet and carefully placing it back into the box.

Han thought for a bit, "how 'bout a plant?" He suggested, "I've got one in my apartment he could have."

"Han you haven't been to your apartment for at least 5 months it will certainly be dead."

"Exactly," Han said giving her his mischievous lopsided grin, "he gave you a horrible present; I like what you've done to it by the way, so you should give him a terrible one back. Come on!" With that he pulled Leia up and pulled her to the door. The note fell from Leia's lap and slipped under the sofa. "Let's get the plant then find an industrial shredder." Leia laughed and they walked out into the bustling street. With her casual clothes on no one looked at Leia twice and the couple chatted as they walked hand in hand to Han's flat.

"We could always chop off the teddy's head and put it in Isolder's bed whilst he's asleep," Leia suggested as Han tried to find the keys to the flat.

"Where in the universe could a nice girl like you come up with an idea like that?" Han said in mock surprise.

"Who said I was a 'nice' girl," Leia replied in her sweetest voice, Han gave her a look saying 'your not fooling anyone Princess' the found the key and opened the door. "Han you could of at least cleaned the place before letting a 'nice' girl like me in," Leia teased, Han rolled his eyes and looked around, the whole flat was covered with nearly half an inch of dust, which lay like snow over the furniture and floor. Dust curled up in small clouds wherever Han put his feet leaving foot prints as he searched for the plant. Soon the air was filled with dust and Leia was trying to persuade one of the windows to open.

"Got it!" Came Han's cry from the other end of the room, making Leia jump and at that second the window decided to open.

"Great timing window," Leia muttered darkly to it, "just as we are about to leave." Han wandered over to her. In his dusty hands was the plant. The only cheery thing about it was the pot it was in, which was terracotta with a blue band painted around the top.

The plant looked as though it had at least _tried_ to survive, long; pale, wispy roots had grown out the holes in the bottom of the pot searching in vain for precious water. The leaves were brown and shrived, a few were falling off and the stem, whilst still standing tall, was also brown and wrinkled.

"I feel sorry for it," Leia said after once glance at the plant, "you could have given it to me before you left."

"I forgot," Han muttered.

"Give it here, I've got to give it to Isolder," Leia ordered shutting the window with a lot more ease than opening it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I meant to upload this yesterday but fanfiction decided not to let me and then for the past week or so fanfiction hasn't been emailing me, useless technology.**

**Thank you to **GreatOne **and **handl4eva **for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Holly woke up at midday, she liked sleeping in. Quickly she got dressed and had some breakfast. Tiberion was sitting on the coffee table looking at her.

"_You do realise that you have a package?_" he said in his 'I know more than you' voice. Holly grunted in acknowledgement and wandered to the door.

"Damn it!" She snarled walking back with a box of chocolates, "it's Sweetheart's Day today isn't it?"

"_'Fraid so. Who are they from?_"

"Wes," Holly answered simply, "it's also to Indigo," she looked around, "where is Indigo?"

"_Still asleep_," Tiberion told her as he tore into the chocolates.

"No I'm not," Indigo said, she had just come in the front door, "I've been shopping,"

"A_s I can see_," Tiberion muttered looking at the large bags in her hands, he hated being wrong.

"What did you buy?" Holly asked picking up the chocolates, "Wes bought us these."

"He's a sweetheart."

"No, he's an idiot," Holly corrected her.

"Same thing."

"So what did you get?" Holly asked.

"Clothes, when _Century Eagle_ broke," Holly stifled a laugh, "all my clothes were destroyed, so I've been stealing yours for the past days," Holly looked shocked, "you haven't noticed?"

"I thought I recognised them," Holly said in agreement, "how is your ship?"

"Scrap metal."

"_Great_," Tiberion muttered, his face covered in chocolate, "_at least it's now useful_." Indigo rolled her eyes at the dragon and stole the chocolate that Tibbi was just about to eat.

"I wonder if it was just us that Wes bought chocolate for," Indigo said thoughtfully suddenly spitting out the chocolate, "Yuck! It's coconut!"

"Well don't give it to me," Holly told her, "Wedge said that Wes buys everyone he knows chocolate."

* * *

The door bell chimed behind its purple curtain. Isolder heaved his toned and rippling muscular body out of the warm soapy water and walked through the house without a towel as he had forgotten. 

"Good morning Prince Isolder," two women who were walking past giggled as he opened the door. He looked down and jumped behind the orange door. He looked down to the floor. Standing there in a tacky multi-coloured pot was a shriveled brown pot plant with a cardboard label around its stem. He looked at the writing.

_Isolder, please fly home!_

_Leia_

_**Go and Die! Leave my Princess alone!**_

_**Han**_

"She gave me a present!" Isolder shouted in joy, completely ignoring Han and Leia's comments, "she loves me! I must phone mother!" With that he ran back in the apartment, proudly holding the plant. After dressing in a tight pure cashmere jumper and tight jeans which cost thousands of credits for each leg. Quickly he ran across the beautifully decorated room and picked up the state-of-the-art phone. He pressed the speed-dial for his mother and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a disgruntled voice answered the phone.

"Mummy!" Isolder said in delight.

"Oh darling, how are you?" The Queen of Hapes asked.

"I'm fine mummy."

"Oh and how is your engagement going, we need the New Republic on our side during this war," Ta'a Chume reminded her son.

"It's going fine, just Miss Organa has decided to marry a Corellian smuggler instead of me, but I'm working on her," Isolder said quickly as his mother made an annoyed grunt, "she gave me a pot plant for Sweethearts day."

"Oh how lovely," the Queen said, "what colour is it?"

"Brown, it's all brown and slightly shriveled," Isolder answered looking with pride at the plant in his arms.

"It's dead then."

"Oh, I'd better water it then," Isolder said resting the phone on the table and running to get a mug of water. He came back and poured it in the hard, grainy, cracked, dry soil, the water flowed around the top of the pot for a while then the soil slowly soaked it up. Isolder watched the plant with admiration then was brought back to the real world by his mother's shouts from the phone; he picked it up and put it to his ear.

"You didn't water it did you?" Ta'a Chume said in despair over how thick her son was, "Once a plant is dead IT IS DEAD!! IT WILL NOT COME BACK TO LIFE!"

"Oh," Isolder said simply his brain trying to remember biology lessons.

"What did you get Organa?" Ta'a said stopping her son overloading his pitifully small brain. _He may have got the good looks, _she thought miserably, _but he was very late when they were handing out brains._

"I got her this huge powder pink teddy bear," Isolder replied now practically glowing with pride as one of the small desiccated leaf fell from the limp stem to the soft florescent pink carpet.

"Does she like pink?" His mother said in exasperation.

"I don't know, but all girls should like pink, although Leia seems more of a blue girl," Isolder said. His mother sighed deeply.

"Well never mind, you have another chance tonight. I have invited everyone in Leia Organa's circle to a Sweetheart's Day party! I'll be there as well to cheer you on darling, so will your grandmother." Isolder hugged his plant with glee.

"Grandmummy! But she must be-"

"Three hundred next month," his mother reminded him with pride.

"Okay mummy. I'll come and I shall win Leia Organa's love!" Isolder punched the air, dropping the plant. He screamed and picked it up quickly, hugging it to his muscular chest.

"Oh, and darling, wear that lovely suit that your daddy and I bought you last month," his mother chided him.

"I will mummy! Leia will love it!" After saying goodbye, he put the phone down and hugged his plant before leaving the apartment to go to the spa in order to pamper himself for the evening to come.

* * *

**Hopefully Fanfiction will not not emial me, if that makes any sense al all lol. Please review! Oh and before I forget, happy new year everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, I don't have much time to write this intro because the new series of CSI starts in a few minutes. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Leia herself was not having a great day, she was sitting on a hospital bed having her ankle put in plaster. How she had broken her ankle was a very boring story. Usually when you break a bone it has an interesting story behind it, in this case however it wasn't. Her and Han had been walking around the city when she tripped on a lose paving slab and had broken her ankle. Some idiot passer by had decided to call an ambulance just because he recognized her as 'that cute politician' and she had ended up here, the passer by was in the next room having his teeth replaced because Han had punched him after his remark, why the rest of the street joined in was completely lost to her. She had had an X-Ray and the doctors had discovered she had broken her ankle, which she thought was good because she wouldn't like herself to be in this much pain for nothing.

Han was leaning against the wall opposite her giving her his 'glad-it's-you-not-me' look. The gooey mess that was the plaster was being applied around her ankle at this moment, it looked disgusting yet nice. _My life is over_ she thought imagining all the get well cards she would get, her flat was probably swamped with them at this very second, _I'll get home and be crushed by them as I open the door_.

"Are you okay?" Han asked for the millionth time as the doctors went to get some crutches.

"Yes Han, I'm enjoying having my ankle put in mush and being in pain," Leia snapped sarcastically.

"Gods imagine all the cards your gonna get." _How can you read my mind Han Solo?_ Leia thought as he said this, "all from people who remember when you shook their hand or little kids who gave you flowers on some outer rim planet you can't remember," Han looked as though he was enjoying telling her who she would be getting cards from so Leia didn't tell him to shut up, "are you gonna answer them all?" he asked after a bit.

"Depends if there's 2 or 2 million," Leia replied, "when are those crutches coming?"

"So if there's 2 your gonna ignore them and answer all 2 million?" Han asked laughing.

"I draw the line at 100. Ah here they come," a nurse came in with a pair of crutches.

"Here you go Senator Organa," she said pleasantly handing them over, "you can go now if you want, just sign out at the desk."

After a 10 minute struggle trying to find 'the desk' Han and Leia (now on crutches) were walking out of the hospital to the taxi park.

"This is so annoying," Leia muttered darkly, "why do _I_ have to break my ankle?"

"Just be thankful it wasn't your head," Han said yet again, during their search for the desk, now referred to by the couple as _the mystical disappearing desk_, Leia had been complaining about her ankle and the crutches and the lose paving in the street. "Isn't that Holly over there?" Han asked pointing at a woman sitting on a bench.

"Do you know anyone else with a dragon?" Leia replied as she spotted Tiberion running around his mistress' feet.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Holly shouted as they approached her.

"I tripped over a paving slab," Leia replied.

"_What have you broken?_" Tiberion asked now sitting between Holly's feet.

"My ankle."

"Not good," Holly said, "any way I bumped into that thick Prince and he _accidentally _dropped this," she held out a pink piece of card, "it's addressed to both of you. I got one and so did Indigo."

"Get well soon Leia," she said getting up, "please be at the party you can join in playing tricks on Isolder, I gonna challenge him to find a word in basic which rhymes with 'orange'," with that she walked off Tiberion leaped onto her shoulder as she walked.

"That girl is slightly weird," Han said watching her go.

"Well what do you expect, she's your friend," Leia teased as they found a taxi.

Unlike Leia's prediction there were not millions of get well cards, or messages or fruit baskets, although Han promised they would arrive once her incident had been published in the paper. She walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it breathing a sigh of relief, the she saw the faceless bear.

"We need to get rid of that," she said pointing at the bear, "before it gives me any more nightmares."

"I'm sure Wes and Holly could find a use for it," Han said sitting next to her, "I won't ask the dreaded question."

"Which is?"

"Are you okay?" Han laughed as Leia grimaced.

"What has the prat got to say?" Leia asked slipping her hand into Han's trouser pocket and pulling out the envelope, she opened it and pulled out a pink slip of paper which smelt like roses.

"Ah, he's used up all his perfume on our invite," Han commented as the smell over powered them, "gods it stinks."

Leia smirked at Han's comment and read the letter, "sweetheart it's not from Isolder," she said, Han looked over to see who it was from, "it's from his mother."

"And please could you remind me who she is?" Han asked.

"The Queen of Hapes and she's going to be there in person." Leia said concerned.

"So should I wear body armour?" Han asked pretending to be serious.

"Han, she's the one who wants me to marry the thick prince, you are her main enemy I'm afraid."

"No I'm not, Holly is."

"Why? What's she done?"

"Well she spent about 5 years zooming around in _Concorde_ blowing Hapes ships up, her planet also rages frequent wars with them for fun."

"Thank the gods for that, at least she'll be distracted," Leia said in relief.

"And that's why Holly is looking forward to the party, she's just going to show up the prince as much as she can to embarrass the queen," Han told her.

"I'm actually looking forward to tonight," Leia admitted, "but what am I going to wear?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews!**

**It's just another chapter to go till the party...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star wars or anything else.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

"Wes please explain why you have this..." Holly struggled for a word, "monstrosity?"

"Well, Leia wanted us to find a use for it," Wes said picking a chocolate out the small box the others had given him, "thanks for the chocs by the way."

"Don't mention it," Hobbie said slightly depressed. They were all sitting around Wes's flat wondering what to do with the faceless teddy bear in the centre of the room.

"We could just send it back to Isolder," Wedge suggested.

"But that's boring," Wes complained his mouth full of chocolate.

"Don't speak with you mouth open," Holly muttered sourly

"Isn't than an eye?" Hobbie said pointing to a slightly fried piece of plastic.

"Oh gods!" Holly cried in despair, "our only from of entertainment is trying to determine body parts of a faceless bear-" Holly's rant was interrupted by Indigo coming back with some bags full of food.

"What the hell is that thing?" she asked spotting the bear.

"Leia's Sweethearts Day gift from Isolder," Hobbie said miserably, "we can't think of anything to do with it."

Indigo thought for a moment then said, "How much do you guys know about robotics?"

* * *

"So how do I look?" Leia asked as she walked into room.

"Oh my Mistress Leia you look like-" 3PO started to say

"A Princess," Han cut across the droid.

"Well I was going to say something a little less clichéd General Solo," the droid said irritated at being interrupted. Han ignored him and walked over to kiss Leia. She was wearing a fitted, low cut, red silk dress with a slit cut up to her knee on one side, her hair was loose and trailed behind her back shining in the soft evening light coming through the window, on her wrist was the bracelet Han had given her that morning and around her neck was a small flower carved out of sliver on a chain, Luke had given it to her for her birthday a few years ago. Han had noted there had been no dress code on the invitation so he wore a black shirt, which was unbuttoned too much to be considered smart he also had a pair of dark jeans on which looked as though they had rarely been worn.

"You look beautiful," Han said kissing her forehead, Leia blushed.

"You could look smarter," Leia commented on his outfit as she tied some red tinsel to each of her crutches so they look a bit more party-ish, "but I don't think it matters."

Ta'a Chume had arrived on the planet that afternoon and Leia had been spending a lot of time hiding in her room with Han whist Isolder banged on the door trying to introduce her to his mother.

* * *

"What am I going to wear?!" Wes moaned sarcastically as he walked into Holly's room while she ransacked her wardrobe for something which wasn't jeans or a t-shirt.

"That's not important, I need to find something to really piss off Isolder's mother," Holly snapped throwing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees onto her bed, "I did pack this stuff; I just can't find the bloody things." She continued to throw clothes around the room; Wes started to look through the clothes on the bed.

"What about this?" he said holding up a very long red skirt with gold disks around the bottom and in 2 bands up the skirt.

"Oh that's where I put it," Holly said in relief grabbing the skirt.

"So your just wearing a skirt then," Wes said, Holly gave him a nasty look, "just kidding." Holly rolled her eyes and kept digging through her cupboard.

"Out!" she snapped at Wes after about 5 minutes, Wes wandered into the sitting room and collapsed onto the sofa waiting for Holly to come out. He had decided to 'help' Holly get ready for the party instead of helping Wedge, Hobbie and Indigo smuggle the bear into the hall where the party was being held and to modify it, Holly had done her bit of pulling a voice box out of a child's doll and connecting it to a remote control. Holly came out a few minutes later wearing the skirt, a pair of high healed gold sandals and a red silk, long sleeved top with a gold bird going up the right of it, her hair was loose flowing down her back

"Wow Holly," Wes said in mock amazement, "I didn't know you could look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Holly said smiling, "now what are you going to wear?"

"About the same things as you," Wes replied, "Where did you get it?"

"Wes! This is the traditional dress of my planet!" Wes smiled and nodded.

"Cool, I'll go and find your planet then."

"Good luck, you'll be shot out the sky before you even land," Holly snapped, "besides men usually wear tights with underpants over the top and a cape and possibly a lycra top."

"Really?"

"No!"

"I'll just wear some jeans and a T-shirt then," Wes said, he like Han had noticed that there was no dress code.

"We should get going," Holly said, checking the clock.

"I guess so, wait for me a sec and I'll escort you," Wes said before bowing and walking off to get changed.

"Wes! I want to be fashionably late, not seriously late!" Holly called after him.

He came back a minute later.

"God, you take your time, don't you," Holly smiled.

"Well I had to see if it all went together!" Wes said, he laughed. "Does my bum look big in this?"

"Very funny Wes," Holly replied, smiling.

* * *

**BTW, My sister thinks Wes and Holly should get together, but I don't think so (I've got better things planned) and also the bird on Holly's top is supposed to be Suzaku from Fushigi Yugi. Please review and I'll update quicker.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I decided to post another chapter cause...well I felt like it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**It's party time, enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Wow," Wes smiled as they stepped out of the car with everyone else who they had picked up on the way. Flash bulbs went off in their faces.

"Red carpet," Holly muttered as she looked at her feet.

"Indeed, come along. We have a carpet to walk down," Wes offered her his arm.

"You are such an idiot, you know?" Holly said totally ignoring his arm.

"I know."

"Hobbie! What do you think the party tonight will be like?!" Someone yelled at Hobbie.

"Um, dunno. I haven't been inside yet," Hobbie replied sarcastically.

Holly totally ignored the photographers wanting photos and waited for Indigo to catch up in her long, silky, dark purple dress with no sleeves and a v-neck

"Please can we go?" Holly sighed after she was blinded by the lights, "Why do they care about us? We're not _even_ famous for appearing on some crappy holovision show."

"It's coz we're at this party; they've been bribed to be interested in anyone who arrives, actually," Indigo said thoughtfully, "_how _did we get invited?"

"Oh I threatened Isolder with a blaster," Holly said casually.

"Right," Indigo said, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not unless I get caught."

They all stopped opened mouthed when they entered the hall. The walls had been painted lilac with gold leaf flowers in the corners; the carpet was the colour of fresh blood. At the far end was a raised long table covered in a pink table cloth with large pots of flowers. In front of this was a clear area which was obviously a dance floor with a stand for the DJ. Dotted around the rest of the room were tables covered with powder pink table clothes, not as impressive as the top table's cloth, each with two chairs which had elaborate arms and frame and red padded parts on the seat and back of each seat. At one end was a buffet table and a bar with pink bar stools.

"This place is tackier than a...erm...very tacky place," Wedge said. There were only 4 other people there, the DJ, a bar man, Mon Mothma who had been the first to arrive and another guest sitting at the bar trying to drink himself to death before the party started.

"Cheerful crowd," Hobbie commented sourly as they all sided over to a table at the back next to a hollow post which they had hidden the bear in.

"You got the remote?" Holly whispered to Indigo who nodded.

* * *

"Do you really want to go to this party?" Han asked as the car drew up to the red carpet.

"Yes Han," Leia replied picking up her crutches. The car stopped and a man opened the car door for them, camera's flashed at them as the man helped Leia and her crutches out the car. Once they were both out the car it drove off, there was no going back.

"Leia!" Gloria Analyst, a female reporter, who annoyed Leia, shouted, "what's with the crutches?!"

"I broke my ankle!" Leia snapped desperate to get into the hall and away from the questions.

"Are you really going to marry Han Solo?!" A male shouted.

"Yes!" Leia snapped. Finally the pair got to the hall.

"Well he's over done the tackiness," Han commented as they entered.

"Han! Leia!" A small group were shouting from a table at the other end, they recognized them as Holly, Indigo, Wes, Wedge and Hobbie.

"Hiya," Leia said once they got over to them.

"You two missed the funniest thing," Wes said as the others giggled about it.

"What?" Han asked interested.

"Well we bumped into Isolder earlier and managed to convince him that his party was actually a fancy dress party, so he arrived about 20 minutes ago in a loincloth pretending to be Tarzan. A lot of the journalists almost fainted-" Wes explained before being cut across by Indigo.

"Anyway when his mother saw him she sent him back to get dressed," she said laughing, "it was so funny!" The hall was now almost full, on the high table there were only 3 spaces empty.

"Is that his mother?" Han asked pointing to a fat woman who looked about 60; she had blonde hair tied into a tight bun on the back of her head and a sour look on her wrinkled face. She wore a gold tiara and necklace, her fingers were covered with tacky multi-coloured rings and she had a long cream dress on which didn't flatter at all.

"Yep," Leia replied looking at where he was pointing.

"Any way you two enjoy yourselves," Wedge said, "just be careful of the mad bag wandering around." Han and Leia looked slightly confused but wandered off to a free table.

* * *

Isolder than walked into the room wearing a pink suit and a cream shirt and tie, "Quiet down everyone!" He shouted and the room went silent apart from the DJ who spent a few embarrassing moments chatting up some girl, "I said quiet!" Isolder repeated, when he was sure the whole room was silent he continued, "I have invited you all here to welcome my mother and grandmother to this wonderful planet," Ta'a Chume stood up and most of the crowd clapped, Isolder's grandmother was busy talking to a chair and didn't want to be disturbed. "I hope you will all make them both welcome," Isolder carried on but his mother cut in with her own speech.

"Kiss me," Han whispered in Leia's ear, he had worked out what Ta'a Chume was going to say.

"Why?" Leia asked slightly taken aback.

"Please," Han said wrapping his arms around her as Ta'a Chume started her speech.

"I am very please to be here," she started off, "I am also very pleased to announce that my wonderful son..."

"_Will be getting a new brain,_" Tiberion said, he was laying on Holly's feet under the table

"Will be marrying..." Han finally kissed Leia.

"Senator Leia Organa," she finished, a spotlight zoomed over to Leia, who was too busy kissing Han to pay attention to what was happening around her. The crowd gasped in horror apart from a small table at the back who cheered and wolf-whistled. Isolder fainted on the spot and his mother made choking noises, his grandmother, however, had finished speaking to the chair and had now moved to the back of the hall to engage a perplexed Wedge in conversation.

"Um..." Wedge stammered. "No, I'm _not_ the one marrying Leia Organa, the guy kissing her is."

"Oh! That must be my grandson! I must go and talk to him now," Isolder's grandmother slowly turned round.

"No, he's fainted. Your grandson is on the high table. Which is where you should be," Wedge told her.

"What? My grandson is the high table and I've just fainted?"

"No!" Wedge was getting annoyed by this stage.

"Isolder, your grandson, isn't marrying Leia. He is at the high table, where you should be, and he has fainted." Holly explained, the old woman suddenly nodded in understanding.

"I must go and meet this Isolder man; my grandson is marrying a senator you know. How exciting! I'm not going to be the best man though..." Wedge slapped his forehead with his hand in despair as the old lady slowly walked off to acquaint herself with her grandson.

"Um..." Leia had finally got Han off her and had just realized what was going on, "I'm sorry but I'm not marrying Prince Isolder."

"What!" Ta'a Chume snapped.

"Perhaps I could help clear this up," Holly said, she was now standing in front of the crowd.

"You!" The queen gasped.

"'Fraid so, or don't you want to know what's going on?" Holly asked as Tiberion jumped onto her shoulder.

"Fine, explain," Ta'a Chume ordered.

"Well you see," Holly started, "Leia decided she would rather marry Han Solo than your stupid son. Is that clear or do you want me to explain in song?"

"That's fine," the Queen snapped, "Is there anything I could do to change her mind?"

"Yes," Holly said, Leia gave her a startled look, "your son has to find a word in basic which rhymes with 'Orange'." Han burst out laughing at this statement and so did quite a lot of other people, with that Holly spun on her heel and walked back to her table to be congratulated by her friends. Isolder however was trying to find a word that rhymed with 'orange'

"Aorange, borange, corange, dorange..."

"Oh Gods, he's going to go through the alphabet!" Holly moaned.

"Of course he is, he's an idiot remember," Wes reminded her. Holly nodded and they left him to it.

Later on in the party, Isolder came up to them with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I found one! I found a word!" Isolder beamed with his own intelligence. Holly and Wes stared at him, both of them knowing that there isn't a word which fully rhymes with 'orange' in Basic.

"Go on then, amaze us," Holly invited him. Isolder smiled.

"Zorange," Isolder said, sticking out his chest proudly. Holly and Wes sighed with annoyance. "I can marry Leia now!"

"You idiot!" Ta'a Chume yelled. "Zorange isn't a word! You just put a 'z' on the front of orange!"

"But mummy, in our language, zorange is a word!" Isolder reasoned.

"BUT OUR LANGUAGE ISN'T BASIC, IS IT YOU DUNCE!!" Isolder's mother bellowed, everyone stared at her, the DJ stopped DJing, people stopped dancing, people stopped talking, kissing, everything. She blushed.

"Um, carry on everyone," Ta'a Chume muttered and disappeared off to her room. Isolder marched off, disappointed that he couldn't marry Leia.

"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?" Han asked Leia once the music had started again.

"No, I have damn crutches," Leia replied unhappily.

"What's that, you're hungry?" Han asked ignoring Leia's reply, "I'll go and get us some food," he got up and walked over to the buffet table. It took him a long time to get back due to the large crowd of fat diplomats hovering around the food. "Sorry Sweetheart," he said returning with one plate, "They put the food in alphabetical order so the only food I could get was pasta."

"I like pasta," Leia said simply looking doubtfully at the one plate in Han's hands.

"Yeah, the problem is that there wasn't much left," he put the plate on the table. There wasn't a lot on the plate, only enough for one person.

"You have it Han, I'm not that hungry," Leia muttered trying to ignore her stomach clenching in hunger.

"Oh no Princess," Han said stubbornly, "You look like you haven't eaten for a week. I will force feed you if I have to."

"No, you will eat it, I'm fine, don't worry," Leia reassured him.

"But I do worry, sweetheart. You eat it. You never eat so I will survive," Han said, waving the smell of the pasta towards his bride-to-be. Leia smiled and finally took the bowl.

"If you insist," Leia said picking up the fork and eating the food, it was nice, but cold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! My half term holiday starts today!! yay!!! whist getting this chapter off my floppy disk I found the stupid thing had deleted half of the story!!! It was horrible. I basically searched all of this computer and all my floppy disks for a more complete copy (I haven't actually finished this story yet) of the story and luckily found it on the harddrive of a laptop. But a bit was missing so i spent the whole of that night re-writing it, I was so tired.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews they help me write and update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars COPL wouldn't have been published. **

The party continues...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"How's mecha-teddy coming?" Wes asked Indigo, who was busy wiring up a remote.

"It's coming along great, we should be able to put it into action in about 5 minutes," she muttered carefully soldering two green wires together with the globs of silver metal.

"This is going to be great!" Wes said excitedly doing a strange dance, until Tiberion crawled out from under the table and he tripped over him and fell flat on his face, "that hurt," he muttered trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"So what's happening over here?" Isolder asked pretending to be interested, in front of him was Indigo busily soldering some wire together, Wes lying on the floor running his hands through his hair to rub the part of his head he hit. Slumped over the table, obviously asleep was Holly, her hair falling over her face. Isolder jumped as something stuck into his ankle, he looked down in surprise to see Tiberion pull his tail spikes from his foot and lash his tail like a wipe, sticking the spines in again. Screaming Isolder ran off, blood trickling out his ankle. When she heard the scream Holly jerked awake and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" she asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Isolder," Wedge muttered, Holly looked down and saw her dragon licking blood off is tail and figured out what had happened.

"Got it!" Indigo shouted suddenly in joy making the others jump out their skins, "We can go now." Nodding Holly slide out her seat and walked up the pillar next to them and flicked a small catch open, a hidden door creaked ajar. Indigo pressed a green button. Mechanical sounds came from inside the pillar; Indigo smiled evilly and quickly pushed an arrow pointing away from her. The thing inside started to walk slowly forward, pushing the door opened, and then suddenly it appeared. Isolder's Sweethearts Day present to Leia began to progress slowly to the dance floor where the Prince was dancing with Mon Mothma. Holly could barely control her giggles and Wes was rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"MUMMY!" The bear said in a small sweet voice from a child's doll; however it had been amplified so it reverberated around the room. There was suddenly utter silence apart from the heavy footsteps from mecha-teddy and a small table at the back who were laughing their heads off. Where Leia had shot its face off two small red lights had been hung on wire to replace the eyes and some badly bent metal gave the thing a mouth. Indigo steered the bear towards Isolder and made it hold its arms out in front of it, "MUMMY!" It said again, "I LOVE YOU MUMMY!" Leia heard some stifled giggles next to her and looked to see Han going red with the effort of keeping his laughter under control, the people on the back table where now beside themselves with laughter, Wes was now in tears of laughter and Holly was almost up to that stage. Isolder backed away in slight fear of the bear which now was speeding up to get to him. "MUMMY! HUG ME!" It slowly approached him and stopped. "MUMMY! I LOVE YOU MUMMY!"

"I-I-I'm not your mummy," Isolder stammered.

"THEN WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!" The bear boomed and Isolder went bright red. "LET'S PLAY MUMMIES AND DADDIES! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Um, I can't marry you," Isolder told the bear unsurely.

"WHY NOT?" The bear sounded sad.

"Because I'm going to marry someone already!" Isolder called up to the bear.

"WHO?"

"Leia Organa," Isolder told the bear. Han stopped laughing and put his arm around Leia protectively.

"NO YOU'RE NOT, COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED; YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Holly glanced at Indigo as she was unsure how the bear could actually be saying this. Indigo winked, looking scarily like Han, and carried on talking into a microphone which she had installed.

"I can't marry you," Isolder stated shortly.

"WHY NOT!!" The bear was getting angry.

"You're a bear, for gods sake!" Isolder shouted and the bear went quiet.

"YOU HATE ME THEN!" Mecha-teddy cried.

"No, no." Indigo steered the teddy towards the door in a sulk. Wes was almost wetting himself.

"I HATE YOU!" Indigo made the teddy boom. A noble at the back's shoulders were shaking slightly and soon the hall was full of laughter, mocking the son of their hostess. It was obvious that the party was finished.

"That," Wes said as they made their way back down the red carpet, "that was the funniest thing that I've ever seen. Isolder was sexually harassed by a six foot, pink teddy bear with no face. I can see the headlines now."

"Did you see Ta'a Chume's face?" Holly laughed as they got off the carpet; the press had long since abandoned it.

"Did you see her face when you turned up? She looked like she was about to explode," Indigo giggled, still holding the remote. "Oh, I just remembered. You wanna see what teddy sees?" They all gave her strange looks. "I installed a camera in its head." They all nodded enthusiastically and Indigo flipped a switch and the screen on the remote came to life to show Isolder and mecha-teddy in Isolder's room. Isolder was pouring out his heart to the pink bear.

"When I was five," he moaned.

"He obviously hasn't noticed that it stopped talking ages ago," Indigo shrugged and switched on the microphone again.

"I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU ISOLDER, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST TAKE A WOMAN FROM HER TRUE LOVE," teddy boomed soothingly. Holly signaled to Indigo that she wanted to say something. The remote was passed over.

"WHEN DID YOU FIRST REALIZE THAT YOU WERE THE LEAST INTELLIGENT BEING IN THE UNIVERSE?" She asked with no decorum.

"When my mother yelled at me for saying something stupid to an ambassador!" Isolder suddenly bust into tears. Indigo maneuvered the teddy so it would give the man a hug, almost squashing him...

"I think we ought to shut it down," Indigo finally said.

"PRINCE ISOLDER!" The teddy boomed, "YOU HAVE BEEN PART OF AN ELABORATE PLAN TO MAKE YOU LOOK STUPID AND TO GET YOU TO LEAVE LEIA ALONE. PLEASE DON'T GO TOO FAR WITH THIS BEAR." And the bear switched off, the group all laughed at Isolder's face and walked back to their homes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! I wrote this chapter at about 11PM so I'm sorry if it's not very good, inspiration grabs me at the strangest of times. The original chapter was really long so I've split it into 2 chapters (but I'm posting both today).**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 22

**(A few months after the party, Leia's ankle is now heal but she can't put a lot of pressure on it otherwise it might brake again)**

Something bothered Han when he woke up. It wasn't that Leia had gone off to work, that was normal. He lay in bed and tried to remember what it was, he had a strange feeling he had forgotten something. What was it?

"I went shopping yesterday," the irritating woman on the radio wittered.

"Good for you," Han growled into his pillow still trying to remember what he had forgotten.

"And," the woman didn't seem to want to shut up, "I saw Princess Leia."

"She isn't a princess anymore," Han mumbled, determined to find fault with the irritating woman. Of course he could have easily turned the radio off, but he was feeling too tired (and hung-over) to reach over and press the 'off' switch.

"It's her birthday today," a man said in vague interested.

"She's marrying Prince Isolder, isn't she?" Another woman asked, jolting Han from his 'too tired (and hung over)' state and smashed the off button. At least that pathetic excuse for a conversation had reminded Han about what he had forgotten. Leia's birthday.

_How dead would I be if I just lay here all day?_ He thought imaging the police pulling his body out of a ditch after Leia had killed him for forgetting her birthday. He remembered something else; _it's the kid's birthday as well isn't it?_ Han groaned and wished he hadn't drunk so much last night and that his headache would just disappear. _Well, Luke isn't here at the moment_, Han thought, _at least he won't try and kill me._ It was no use; he'd have to do something every man dreaded. He'd have to go _shopping_.

"It's just lucky Leia didn't decide to wake me up," he said pulling himself out of bed and dressing in what ever clothes he pulled out of his draws.

* * *

Han hated shopping, mainly because it involved spending money. He also hate shopping for birthday presents, it was okay if it was just for someone you only met once a week and didn't care much about, you could get them anything as long as it looked nice, an even better gift for those situations was chocolate. But buying a present for someone you loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with wasn't as easy, well it could be if the person you loved was obsessed with chocolate or was collecting something, however Leia didn't really fit into that category. And so Han spent most of the day walking up and down streets looking in the windows for something that Leia would like. Sadly everything he saw was either cheap (which he didn't mind) but tacky (which he didn't want) or really expensive (something else Han didn't like). He had ruled out clothes before he had even started because he didn't trust his sense of judgment and would probably end up buying something very inappropriate for a senator. After visiting all the jewelry shops in the main shopping district he ruled that out as well, everything being sold somehow didn't seem to compare with the bracelet he had got Leia for sweetheart's day or was totally out of Han's price range. Han knew that Leia probably wouldn't care what he got her, she wasn't bothered at all about material goods, but Han really wanted to show her how much he loved her, especially after the git-prince had turned up.

The sky was now turning orange as the sun sank behind the horizon. Han's feet hurt and he was very tired, the shops were starting to close and he still hadn't found _anything_.

"This is hopeless," he muttered under his breath as he turned into yet another street and resigning to the fact he would just have to go home empty handed.

And then he saw it.

Sitting in the window of an art gallery was a painting of Alderaan. It was of a lake at sunset, the water was dyed with yellows, oranges, reds, purples and blues as it reflected the sky and a beautiful sun set over the rolling green hills. Beyond the lake were the tall towers of the capital city shining in the late sunlight.

Quickly Han checked the price and was surprised to see how cheap it was. A bell rang happily as he entered the shop.

"Hello?" An old man asked from behind a dark wood counter, all around the shop were landscape portraits from different planets.

"Hi," Han said, "Erm, I'd like to buy that painting of Alderaan in the window please."

The old man looked astonished, "How did you recognize it?" he asked, Han was slightly taken aback.

"I went there once," he explained to the old man wondering why he was making such a big deal out of it.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, it's just no one has ever worked out it's of Alderaan, I refused to sell it to any one who didn't realize where it was," the old man explained.

"Oh."

"I painted it a few days before the planet was destroyed," the old man said sadly walking over and taking it from the window, "but now every time I look at it, it reminds me of how so many people lost their lives." He took the painting to the desk and started to wrap it in brown paper, "it's the Princess's birthday today," he said.

"Yeah, I'm giving this to her, she's my fiancée," Han explained.

"Really?" The painter's eyes lit up happily, "well I'm glad it's going to someone who will really appreciate it rather than some business man who will only glance at it from time to time."

* * *

Han was walking back with the painting under his arm feeling much happier than when he had left when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a side alley.

"Hey!" Han protested pushing who ever had grabbed him away, "What's the big idea!?"

The person pointed a blaster at Han's head.

"Listen Solo," Isolder's voice said calmly, "my mother told me to-"

"And do you always do what mummy says?" Han cut in mockingly.

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," Isolder snarled and with that he shot Han's shoulder.

Han screamed in pain, but everyone in the street pretended not to notice, "You bastard," he muttered, the prince just smiled evilly.

"You will break your engagement with Princess Leia or the next shot will be through your head." And with that he turned on his heal and walked away.

Han stood there in shock, slowly he looked down at his shoulder, blood was pouring out, but the wound was much smaller that it should have been if it had been with a normal blaster. He realized that if he didn't get help though he would bleed to death and the nearest place he could get to would be Leia's apartment.

Making sure he didn't leave the painting he made his way slowly and painfully 'home'. Every now and then his vision would blur and he would have to lean against a lamp post to stop himself falling over. But eventually he made it. The turbolift came quickly and Han slumped on the floor as soon as he had pressed the button for the right floor. The lift made a happy 'bing' noise when it reached the floor, too happy for Han. Slowly he forced himself to stand and, ignoring the pool of blood he had left, made his way to Leia's apartment.

Unable to summon the energy to knock he just collapsed against it, the painting still in his hand. Luckily someone inside heard him collapse and opened the door.

* * *

**Poor Han I torture him so much lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Continued from the last chapter.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Han?" He heard Leia worried voice as he fell on her feet.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry about the blood," Leia turned him over and saw the wound.

"Oh gods!" She exclaimed in horror, "what happened to you?!"

"Got shot," Han replied.

"Hey Han," a familiar voice said as someone came over to see what was happening.

"Luke?" Han looked up and saw Luke standing next to his sister, "Look are you two going to leave me lying in the doorway I'm creating a nice pool of blood."

The twins helped Han to his feet and guided him over to the sofa.

"Who shot you?" Leia asked giving him a quick kiss before fetching some water to clean the wound.

"Git-prince."

Leia looked totally shocked.

"He said his mother told him to," Han said quietly as his strength failed.

"Luke can you stop standing around like a stunned rabbit and phone the medicentre!" Leia snapped at her brother who jumped but went off to find the phone.

There was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to answer the door or call the medicentre first?" Luke asked.

"Door," Leia ordered him as she washed the blood away from the shot wound.

"I saw a trail of blood and decided to follow it," Holly's voice said.

"And I kinda tagged along," Indigo's voice added.

"You must be Luke," Holly said after an uncomfortable silence, "I'm Holly Mentiri, this is Tiberion and this is Indigo Solo," she introduced the three of them before neatly stepping around Luke and walking into the room. "I thought it would be your blood Solo," she said when she saw Han's wound, "can I have a look at it? Have you called the Medicentre?"

"Yes and Luke's about to," Han replied to her questions as Luke ran off to try and find the phone again.

"'Kay," Holly answered, Tiberion leaped from her shoulder onto Indigo's. "There's something in here," she muttered under her breath, "can I have a torch?"

Slightly confused by this request Leia went to dig one out the kitchen draw, she returned a few minutes later with one, "There you go," she said handing it over wondering what Holly was going to do with it.

"Ta," Holly muttered switching on the torch and shining it in the wound, something glinted, "someone's behind the times," she said smirking, "any tweezers?"

"They're in the second draw in that cupboard," Leia pointed to a small chest of draws below the window.

"Keep the wound clean," Holly ordered getting up and having found the tweezers went into the kitchen, Luke was still on the phone, and turning on the gas cooker sterilized them. She returned as soon as she was satisfied there would be no danger of infecting the wound.

"Ow!" Han screamed as Holly tried to take out the thing in his shoulder, "Do you know how much that hurts!"  
"Oh stop being a baby," Holly snapped, "I've almost got it." Slowly, so not to cause more damage, she grasped the metallic thing in the wound and pulled it out, ignoring Han's complaints. Once it was out Leia quickly bandaged the wound.

"What's that?" Indigo asked, she had been standing at the back of the room keeping out the way.

"A bullet-" Holly started before Leia cut in.

"It's a bit of metal that's used like a blaster bolt," she explained, "I had a lot of free time on Alderaan," she explained to their puzzled looks about how she knew about such a rare piece of weaponry.

"Why use one though? Surly if you want to kill someone you'd just use a blaster through the head?" Indigo said puzzled, Leia started to bandage the bullet wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"The meds are coming," Luke said coming into the room before anyone could reply to Indigo.

"I suppose they're just used to cause injury," Holly shrugged.

They all sat in silence for a while waiting for the meds to arrive.

"Unless they're hiding something," Han said.

"Huh?" Everyone else looked confused.

"Well if you don't want to cause visible injuries..." Han paused to regain some strength but Leia had cottoned on.

"You could put something on it to cause non-visible injuries," she said.

"Poison?" Luke suggested.

Han nodded.

"Of course!" Holly worked out what was being said, "Hapes are well known for their poisons."

There was silence for another few minutes.

"I'm going to go outside and make sure the meds get here," Holly said, Tiberion, Indigo and Luke decided to join her.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Han said after the door had shut, Leia smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered trying not to let the tears she had held back come.

"I'm not going to die."

"I know," Leia wiped the tears from her eyes, "it's just..."

"I brought your present," Han pointed to the package, now leaning by the door.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"No."

"Yes you did, stop pretending," she placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him again before walking over and picking up the present.

"I love you Leia," Han said as she sat back next to him, she looked at him and smiled. "You have a wonderful smile you know," he told her, Leia blushed.

"You're going soft."

"So sue me."

"So how do you know Han and Leia?" Luke asked the girls as the three of them sat on a bench next to the apartments watching for the ambulance.

"I saved Han from a bounty hunter and he got me a job with Jabba, we've kinda been friends since, although we don't really see much of each other," Holly explained.

"My ship broke down a few months ago and the _Mon Remonda _picked me up, I've just been hanging around till my ship is fixed," Indigo explained.

"_Or gets sold for scrap,_" Tiberion muttered in Holly's head.

"And we have the same surname for some reason, which Holly is looking into," Indigo continued, "what about you?" She asked Luke, Holly hit her forehead with her hand.

"You don't know?" She asked incredulously as Tiberion pounced at a moth.

"No, I don't really pay attention to the news; did you go out with Leia then?" Indigo asked, slightly confuse, Luke burst out laughing, seeing she was the only one able to answer who wasn't laughing his head off or playing with a moth.

"They're brother and sister," She explained.

"Okay," Indigo said looking very embarrassed, "sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Luke said once he had stopped laughing.

"The three of them basically brought down the Empire, if you want any more information I don't think now is the best time to ask," Holly said.

It was now very cold and they could all see their breath as they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I wish I'd brought a coat," Holly muttered as Tiberion curled around her neck to try and keep her warm.

"Same here," Indigo agreed, "where are those stupid medics?"

In answer to her question the sound of sirens came to them and after a few seconds an ambulance drove up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, erm... I don't really have a lot to say (except I'm tired). Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (this is becoming very repetative lol)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It was a day after Han had got shot, the doctors were still checking for poison, tests on the bullet had shown that there was some, but it hadn't determine the type. Han had passed out in the ambulance on the way to the medicentre and hadn't woken up yet. Leia was sitting next to his bed reading some reports with vague interest, Holly, Indigo and Luke had come an hour before to see if Han was still alive, but had been forced to leave soon after by the doctors wanting to take some more blood, Leia had only been aloud to stay because of her position in the government.

Leia sighed and put down the report; she was very tired and had only sleep for a few hours. The medicentre had gone quite as visitors left and the patients fell asleep, Leia shut her eyes hoping for a few minutes sleep herself.

"Leia?" A husky voice asked, Leia opened one eye and saw Han looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked just before yawning.

"A bit better," Han replied, "I don't hurt as much."

"_That's 'cause they've packed you full of pain killers_," Tiberion voice said in both their heads, they both looked around and saw the dragon, now green, sitting on the window-sil, folding his leathery wings onto his back.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Han asked totally ignoring the dragon who had been distracted by a wasp buzzing around his head.

"About a day," Leia told him. Tiberion snatched wasp out of thin air, but let out a yelp and let the wasp fly out his mouth.

"_The stupid thing stung me, all I was gonna do was eat it!_"

"It serves you right," Leia snapped at the dragon, annoyed at him for not giving her some time alone with Han, "Why are you here anyway?"

"_To give you information on the investigation into who shot Han,_" Tiberion said, "_They think it was some random criminal just wanting money for spice or something like that._"

"But it was Isolder!" Han said outranged.

"_Yeah, but I recon money has changed hands to make sure the handsome prince stays out of trouble,_" Tiberion replied darkly, "_now I've gotta go and try to persuade Indigo to sell her 'ship' for scrap and buy a new one,_" with that he jumped off the window-sil and flew away.

There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as they both thought of what Tiberion had said about the police being bribed.

"So," Han said deciding to change the subject away from his injury, "did you open my present?"

Leia rolled her eyes, "I've been so worried about _you_ I haven't even thought about it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, yay we're up to chapter 25!!!!! I'm still writing this story and I think I'm up to about chapter 40 and I haven't finished yet lol. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write this all over again? **

**Tiberion: y_es, get on with it!_**

**Fine I don't own anything, not even Holly's cool earrings, happy now?**

**Tiberion: _Yes. _**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

Leia left the medicentre later, the doctors had forced her to go saying Han needed some rest. It was very annoying. She walked into her flat and locked the door behind her, just incase Prince Perfect dropped by during the night. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of her birthday present from Han lying on the wall next to the door, she walked over and picked it up, the brown paper felt rough under her fingers. She sat down at the kitchen table and unwrapped it. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the painting, memories of playing by that lake and seeing the city lit up by the setting sun came back to her, the happiness of her life before the planet had been destroyed. She wiped the tears away as she smiled at the painting. It was painful to remember her home planet, now a bunch of atoms floating in space, but she had realised that she had to carry on and save the memories of her beloved Alderaan.

The phone rang.

Leia sighed and got up, could she _ever_ get some time alone.

"Hello," she said in her diplomatic voice just incase it was another in the seemingly endless stream of politicians wanting to get her vote for a law they wanted passed.

It wasn't a politician.

"Hello, Miss Organa," it was one of the doctors treating Han.

"Is Han okay?" Leia panicked when she worked out who was on the other end of the phone, what if Han had _died_? Could she ever go on without him by her side?

"We have some good news and bad news," The doctor said in a calm voice, "The bad news is that we cannot determine what the poison actually is, also a few minutes ago it started to attack Captain Solo's heart and his heart failed-" Leia tried to interrupt him, tears springing again to her eyes, but the doctor kept talking, "However we were able to start it again and have given him a drug that will protect his heart from the poison, sadly the poison will probably go and attack another of the vital organs."

"So what are you going to do now?" Leia asked, Han just had to survive.

"We are going to transfer him to a medicentre on a Tindris Anoka, they have experience in dealing with Hapes poisons," The doctor told her.

* * *

"What do you mean the _Falcon's_ broken!" Leia shouted at a stunned Chewie a week later, "I need to get to Tindris Anoka as soon as possible!" 

Chewie growled something about the hyperdrive falling to bits.

They continued to argue until Holly, who seemed to have materialised out of no where, said, "I can take you there Leia."

Leia turned to look at her. The girl in front of her sounded like Holly, but her hair was short, spiky and purple, she had also pierced her ears and was wearing a pair of turquoise teardrop earrings.

"Are you Holly?" Leia asked slightly unsure.

"Yeah, I just dyed my hair, do you like it?" Holly said as Tiberion, also purple, jumped onto her shoulder.

"It's different, you look like Indigo's sister," Leia commented.

"That's the whole point," Indigo seemed to also materialise out of nowhere, _these girls are scary _Leia thought.

"Yeah, Tib said we might run into trouble if I didn't disguise myself," Holly said, smiling, "He didn't say why he thought that though."

Leia glanced at the dragon who looked slightly uncomfortable, he definatly knew something he wasn't saying. Leia pushed the thought to the back of her head, Han was on a medical ship right now, she would have been by his side but the ship was only big enough for a patient, pilot and doctor.

"Shall we go then?" Holly said turning to walk to her ship, Leia and Indigo followed in her wake.

"By the way don't call the ship _Concorde_," Indigo whispered to Leia, "For security purposes she's called _Phantom Wolf_."

_Strange name_, Leia thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I've been piled up with graphics courswork and the whole of 'ceres, celestial lagend' manga, which is a good thing. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 26

The inside of _Concorde,_ or as it was supposed to be called _Phantom Wolf_, was quite cramped. She was basically a fighter, but had been converted into a freighter. There were two fold out beds on either side of a door leading to the cockpit; the rest of the ship was full of shelves which mostly held boxes of stuff Holly had forgotten about.

"There are only two beds," Leia commented, looking around.

"Yeah, I sleep in the cockpit," Holly replied, typing in a code to open up the door to the cockpit. Once the door was open Holly walked in and pressed a few buttons, the main door behind Leia and Indigo shut and locked. "I'm gonna take off so sit down and strap yourself in." She told them.

The ship's engines roared into life, Holly quickly got permission to take off and the _Phantom Wolf_ zoomed through the atmosphere and into space. Unlike the _Falcon_ this ship went into hyperspace without any problems at all.

The whole journey was quiet; Holly spent most of her time on a laptop plugged into the ship trying to encourage a bit more speed out of the engines. Both Indigo and Leia sat around reading, Indigo was reading adventure stories and Leia reports about taxation.

* * *

After about three days they reached Tindris Anoka, the whole trip had been rather boring and getting permission to land was easier than they had expected. They had landed in Skyreen, the main major city on the planet. The city was in the middle of summer and so the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky, a warm breeze blew around their feet as Holly, Tibbi, Leia and Indigo got off the ship.

"I'm going to find the medicentre," Leia said, "Thanks for the lift."

"It's okay, if you want to contact us I've got my comlink on," Holly replied picking up a snow white Tiberion and putting him in a bag. They parted, Indigo and Holly went to explore the city and Leia went to find the medicentre.

They walked out of the space port into the main shopping street.

"Shall we try and find the sea?" Indigo asked, she had seen the city was next to the sea when they had landed.

"Sure, why not," Holly replied looking for a street sign that would give them the right direction.

Ten minutes later they were completely lost.

"This is hopeless," Holly muttered jumping up to look over the heads of the crowd, "I can't see anything." She looked around when she realised Indigo wasn't standing next to her.

"Holly! Come and look at this!" Indigo called, she was standing looking at a poster pinned to the wall of what looked like the city hall. Holly pushed her way through the crowd of shoppers to where Indigo was standing.

"What is-" She stopped talking when she saw her face staring back at her from a very old and tattered wanted poser.

"What have you done?" Indigo asked, she was smiling slightly.

"I have no idea," Holly replied frowning, "I know this is my home planet, but I can't remember the last time I was here," she thought for a bit, "Shall we cancel the trip to the beach and find out why I'm on a wanted poster?"

"Yeah," Indigo nodded, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep calling you Holly," she whispered.

"Neither do I," Holly agreed, "Call me...erm...Kalia."

* * *

Whilst Holly and Indigo were planning on how to find out why Holly was on a wanted poster, Leia had finally made it to the medicentre and, after an hour of walking around the massive building and being given many wrong directions by the staff, had found Han's room. He was still kept in a drug induced coma, but luckily the poison hadn't started to attack any more of the vital organs.

"Senator?" A young doctor poked his head around the door.

"Yes?" Leia asked turning to the doctor.

"W-We've done the t-tests," He stammered, terrified by the thought of talking to a famous senator, "a-and we c-can't f-find the type of p-poison."

"The test took a lot less time than the ones on Coruscant, are you sure they're correct?" Leia asked frantically, when she saw the young doctor's scared look she forced herself to calm down, "sorry about shouting, I'm just really worried,"

"O-our poison tests are much more accurate than any where else, especially for Hapes poisons, they are also very quick," The doctor seemed to have gained some confidence, "I'm sorry, but this poison is very new, we can't even find some ones from a similar group."

* * *

**Has anyone noticed the refrences to Tasuki through this and the last chapter? I put them in cause I was bored (there's also a reference to a captive orca lol), If anyone wants to know what they are just ask. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was going to post this yesterday but fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me and now my sister is going to kick me off the computer to do her homework, so thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The library was a very large building; it was made out of marble which had got very dirty over the years. The front was decorated with statues of the various kings and queens who had ruled Tindris Anoka over the years, the current queen, Queen Alisia IV, was not on the building; however she had a massive statue in the middle of the cobbled square outside the library. This statue was pretty new; the pollution hadn't got to it yet. It depicted the queen when she was in her early twenties, she was sitting on a high backed thrown wearing a crown and holding a scepter, leaning on the right side of the thrown was a shield with the Tindris Anoka royal crest on, a black and white sea creature holding a spear and wearing a crown.

Tiberion poked his head of the bag and looked around; when he saw the statue he bared his fangs and growled slightly.

"_What's up with you?_" Holly asked over their link.

"_Nothing_," Tiberion answered, "_what are we doing here?_"

"_We found a wanted poster with me on, we're gonna try and find out why._"

Tiberion panicked, he was about to argue when he realized if he did Holly would want to know why he didn't want her to find out about her past, which would lead to tricky questions, it was better to let them find out what the press thought had happened, "_Okay,_" he said jumping out the bag and onto her shoulder.

The library's entrance hall was also made out of marble, but instead of being dirty it was so clean you could see your face in it, at the end of the room was a glass door leading into the main part of the library, all over the walls were posters advertising local events, new books, films and music.

Holly and Indigo went through the door into the largest room they had ever been in. At the front were desks made from a pale wood with large padded chairs and a large dark wood desk where books could be taken out, along one of the walls were a dozen desks with computers, light poured in from the huge windows along both sides of the building. Behind this were 6 shelves, full of books, which seemed to go on for eternity, Holly noticed Tiberion looking at the floor and looked as well. The floor was made out glass and kept up on the hundreds of book shelves beneath the floor.

"I'm glad I didn't put a skirt on," Holly said looking down at the people looking for books.

"Yeah same here," Indigo agreed, she seemed to be slightly nervous at the thought of walking on glass, "What should we go and look for?"

"Erm...planet history might be a good idea," Holly said in a hushed voice. She looked around and saw a floor map on the wall, after looking at it they found out that the history section was on the lower floor. After some time they located the stairs and walked down to the lower floor. The first thing they did was look up. The ceiling was black.

"They've blacked out this side so no one can look up but people can look down, cool," Indigo said as they tried to find the history section.

They eventually found it after Tiberion flew above the book shelves and looked at the signs at the end from above. Holly and Indigo went along the lower shelves picking out interesting looking books whist Tiberion took the top shelves.

"Find anything Tibbi?" Holly asked the dragon, who shook his head before jumping down and gliding onto the top of the books Indigo was carrying. Quickly they went back upstairs and took over a desk.

"Found anything yet?" Holly asked yawning as she turned over the page; they had been looking through the books for at least two hours.

"Nope," Indigo replied, putting her book in the pile of 'looked at books' and picking up another one, "I'm hungry."

"Same here," Holly agreed, "shall we finish these books and then come back later."

"Yeah, my eyes are killing me," Indigo muttered stifling a yawn.

They then sat in silence for a few minutes, until,

"Hol-um sorry Kalia, come and look at this," Indigo said, Holly got up and walked around the desk, "It's about a civil war that happened 15 years ago, apparently you were leading the rebel side." Holly started to read the section over Indigo's shoulder, "but that's impossible you'd be ten at that point."

"No it's not. People who own dragons age much slower than other people. I only say I'm 25 to so I don't freak people out," Holly explained, "actually since I had my memory wiped I have no idea how old I am," she admitted.

"_What does the book say?_" Tibbi asked, he had been sleeping on the desk and had just woken up.

"That I lead the rebellion against the queen, because she was suppressing the common people and that I killed some famous noble man's son," Holly told him.

"_What was the son called?_" Tiberion asked.

"It doesn't say." Tiberion breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Can we go and eat please?" Indigo moaned.

"Sure lets go," Holly said picking up her books and putting them on the returned books shelf, Indigo did the same and then they left to go and find somewhere to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay my exams are over!! Thankfully they went okay and I spent this afternoon burning the stuff we don't need any more with my** **friends, it helped clense** **our souls, lol. So ACOPL is back now! Agent Malkere I hope your german exams went well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Now on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Holly and Indigo found a restaurant on the seafront to eat (yep they finally found the sea). They sat outside under some multi coloured umbrellas eating pizza and watching Tibbi chase wasps away from Holly's lemonade, which was probably attracting all the wasps in the area.

"_I hate wasps_," Tiberion muttered sourly when a wasp stung him on his belly, the only part of his body not properly protected by scales.

"Just leave them alone," Holly told him waving some wasps away before quickly drinking some of her drink, "it's my fault for buying lemonade." Tiberion looked dejected and started to lick the wasp sting, "If you don't want to be stung chase something else," Holly told him.

"_How about rats?_" Tiberion asked evilly catching sight of some in a back alley.

"If you wish, just don't get lost," Holly replied waving some more wasps away lazily.

"Hey isn't that Leia?" Indigo asked pointing to someone pushing through the crowd.

"Yeah it is," Holly said taking her eyes of Tiberion, who had managed to catch a rat and was busy eating it. "Hey Leia!" She called waving her arms in the air to try and get her attention.

"Holly, I need to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible!" Leia said as soon as she got to the table.

"Why?" Holly asked, confused.

"I don't have time to explain now, I just need to get back," Leia replied quickly.

"Right okay," Holly said getting up, Indigo also got up.

"Indigo can you stay here and keep an eye on Han?" Leia asked, Indigo looked at Holly, who nodded.

"Sure," Indigo agreed sitting down, "I'll also keep looking for stuff on the civil war."

"Thanks," Holly said, picking up her bag and then her and Leia raced off towards the spaceport.

"I wonder what the rush is," Indigo said to herself picking up another slice of pizza, "I wish I could have gone as well." She was looking at the underside of the umbrella when there was a clatter, she looked down and the table, Tiberion was standing there, a rat's tail hanging out his mouth.

"_Where's Holly?_ He asked, Indigo hadn't really got used to his voice just appearing in her head.

"She's going back to the ship to take Leia to Coruscant, didn't she call you?"

"_I don't know, I blocked her voice from my head when I was hunting,_" Tiberion was panicking, "_Damn it!_" He shouted leaping from the table and weaving between the crowd, trying to catch up with his mistress.

Tiberion ran flat out along the packed streets, dodging between people's legs, glancing up he saw a tree at the edge of the street. Quickly he made his way to it and climbed it with no problem. Once at the top he scanned below for Holly and Leia, but saw no sign of them. Realizing that if he continued on foot he would get no where he quickly grew leathery white wings and leaped from the tree, flapping to gain lift.

Tiberion didn't really like flying, he would much rather be sitting on Holly's shoulder and let her do all the walking, and therefore he wasn't very good at it. He decided it would be easier for him to get above the buildings and go straight to the spaceport than trying not to crash into walls. His progress was slowed down by the turbulence created from ships taking off; every time one did he was forced backwards. And then he saw what he had been dreading.

_Concorde_ was speeding towards space.

Tiberion stopped and just hung in midair in shock, she had left him behind. And then the turbulence hit him. He was forced backwards, spinning head over heals and smashed into a roof. Once the strong winds had gone Tiberion sat up and shook his head, _great, what am I supposed to do now?_ He thought savagely, he basically had two choices, go find Indigo, or go and find Han. _Well, I'll waste less energy finding Solo_, he decided and then, after making sure his wings weren't broken, he took off and flew to the hospital.

* * *

"So you didn't catch them up," Indigo said, walking into Han's room and seeing the dragon curled up on the windowsill.

"_No I didn't_," Tiberion muttered sourly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! according to my documents thing I haven't uploaded the last chapter but it is there (hang on I don't think the last sentance made sense). I will try and make that bit make sense now lol, for some reason chapter 28 was still in my documents manager as tho I didn't post it, but it is on the story (I hope that made sense) **

**Right, the start of this chapter is set as Tibbi is rushing through the streets after Holly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy...**

"No, you stupid ship, I don't have time to do a tracking device scan," Holly muttered cancelling the action and pressing the engine start button. The ships engines burst into life, Holly gave them a few seconds to warm up and then took the ship off, "If anything fails it's your fault," Holly informed Leia, "I haven't done the start up checks."

"Okay," Leia accepted.

"Tiberion, are you there?" Holly asked searching through her bag after they had entered hyperspace, "Where is that stupid dragon?" She walked into the main body of the ship and started to look for her dragon, calling out across their mental link every now and then.

"Find him?" Leia asked when Holly walked back into the cockpit 5 minutes later.

"No," Holly looked very worried, "and I can't find him using out link. I think I left him behind." She sat down, "I'm turning back."

"No!" Leia protested.

"Why? I can't just leave Tibbi!"

"Indigo and Han are there."

"What's so damn important that we have to rush to Coruscant?!"

"I need to find an antidote for the poison and I'm pretty sure Isolder will have it," Leia told Holly, "and if we don't hurry Han could die before we get the antidote to him!"

Holly sat there, her fingers on the switch to change the course, "Well I guess Tibbi will have to wait a bit," she gave in and took her hand away from the switch.

"Thank you Holly," Leia said smiling.

"So how are you gonna get the antidote of Isolder?" Holly asked.

"I thought putting a blaster to his head would be the best option."

Holly laughed, "Yeah, although if I'm the one with the blaster I don't think prince perfect will survive for long."

"Huh?"

"Han would kill me if I let you do this alone, besides I want to totally humiliate the idiot prince."

The ship suddenly came out of hyperspace.

"What the hell!" Holly said moving the hyperspace lever back and forth, nothing was happening, "Leia, look at the screen on your left, no not that one, that one, okay are any of the systems down?"

"No," Leia said after looking, "The hyperspace one seems to be functioning normally."

"Then why..." Holly trailed off, she took the controls and tried to turn the ship around, nothing happened, "Come on you stupid thing!"

"What's happening?" Leia asked watching Holly hit the dashboard as hard as possible.

"I can't do anything, the ships beyond my control and what's worse is that we're in Imp territory," Holly explained trying as many things as she could think of to get the ship working. _Concorde_ suddenly turned right. "And now we're caught in a tractor beam," Holly looked at a screen, "No we're not; the ship is doing what she wants. Someone's controlling her!"

* * *

**My friends just told me we're gonna get 40inches of rain tomorrow, yippee. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hiya agian, I got bored so I've decided to post a new chapter, yay! Btw my friend can't type and we're actually getting 4 inces of rain tomorrow not 40, although judging by the capability of our weather forcasters (they predicted rain for a week, it was bright and sunny all week) it will probably be really hot and sunny.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Holly and Leia watched in despair as a group of Star Destroyers and Hapes battle dragons appeared in the view port.

"If there is any god or demon that can hear me please let us go to the battle dragon," Holly muttered under her breath, she had given up trying to get the ship back under her control, whoever had bugged it had done a very good job.

* * *

To Holly's relief _Concorde_ was taken in by the largest of the battle dragons.

"What ever happens Holly, we've got to try and get that antidote, even if it means stealing a ship and leaving _Concorde_ here," Leia said gravely.

Holly nodded, she hated the thought of leaving her beloved ship behind, but she could probably get it back again, eventually. "First can we check out what the hell is going on?" She asked, "This isn't the first time I've seen Hapes and Imps together, I want to know why. Besides git-prince might be on this ship."

"Sure, best to lure them into a false sense of security," Leia replied.

The ship was dropped rather roughly onto the hanger floor and was immediately surrounded by armed soldiers.

"Best get this over with," Holly muttered as she disarmed herself and walked to the door. Just before she followed Leia caught sight of a bright orange ship on the side of the hanger bay.

"We come in peace," Holly said as she opened the door, hands up in the air to show she was disarmed.

_Holly keep your jokes to yourself please, your gonna get us killed,_ Leia thought, standing next to her.

A set of stairs was pulled up to the ship's door and the two women walked down from the ship.

One of the guards spoke into a comlink telling whoever was in charge of the ship that they had caught two human females, one who looked very much like Princess Leia.

_That's because I am Princess Leia,_ Leia thought irritated, "I want to talk to Prince Isolder," she said, "You have no right to take over the ship and take us prisoner, we have done nothing wrong."

_Yep, let's get ourselves killed Leia,_ Holly thought, rolling her eyes, her arms were hurting from keeping them up in the air for so long.

The largest guard, a women who looked big and burly enough to be a man slapped Leia, "Speak when you're spoken to!" She ordered in a loud harsh voice.

"How dare you," Leia said murderously as she regained her composure, she was about to hit the guard back when Holly grabbed her arm.

"_This is doing nothing to help us,_" Holly's voice appeared, just like Tiberion's did, in her head.

_She must have learnt how to do it from Tiberion,_ Leia thought as she calmed herself down.

"What are you doing in this territory?" The guard asked, but Holly and Leia were spared answering by the shout that came from the balcony above them.

"Leia!" Isolder was leaning over the rail, waving wildly. He was wearing tight, bright orange trousers, pink cowboy boots and a white shirt that had been unbuttoned most of the way down, his long blond hair was in a plat that went down his back.

_Oh god what is he wearing?_ Holly thought, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my darling you came to see me!" he shouted, running down the stairs, once he was in the hanger bay he hugged Leia. Well he thought it was Leia, but the vague scent of hair dye confused him, he opened his eyes to see the hair of the person he was hugging was purple, quickly turning blonde. He let go quickly and stepped back, a hand connected sharply with his cheek. When he looked at the person he had hugged Isolder saw a murderous looking Holly.

The joy of slapping Isolder was brought to a sudden halt for Holly when she was hit in the head with a blaster.

"Your room has been prepared for you," Isolder said turning to Leia.

"What about Holly?" Leia asked.

"Erm... If you don't mind she can share your room," Isolder wasn't very good at improvising.

"Is that okay with you?" Leia asked Holly.

"Sure," Holly replied, looking around the hanger bay.

* * *

The room had been decorated with Isolder's usual sense of style, as a result the whole thing was a mixture of pink and purple, on one end of the room was a four poster bed and on the other was a rather moth eaten camp bed.

"Yep, they've certainly rolled out the red carpet for me," Holly muttered as the door was closed behind them and the lock clicked. She walked over to the camp bed and tested it, "Wow it didn't break," she said in mock amazement.

"You can have the nice bed," Leia said, going over to sit on a squidgy purple chair.

"Nah, the camp bed is luxury compared to what I usually sleep on, besides Han would kill me if I took the nice bed," Holly replied.

Leia smiled, "thanks."


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay I finally got round to updating! Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Holly made sure Leia was fast asleep before she made her move. She pulled a pocket datapad she always kept with her out of her pocket and a computer terminal connector. Quickly she hacked into the ships computer system and unlocked her room's door.

After making sure there were no guards patrolling the corridor Holly slipped out the room and made her way quickly and quietly to Isolder's room. Whilst being dragged around the ship to their room Holly had made a detailed mental map of the ship and luckily Isolder had pointed out where his room was.

_This is just too easy,_ Holly thought, go in, get the antidote, get out, get Leia, get back to Han, simple.

She quickly ran up some stairs to the floor above and ran down the corridor, _Hang on, where _are _the guards?_ Holly thought as she realized every corridor she had been down had been deserted. _Well they are commanded by an idiot,_ she thought smiling slightly.

After another few minutes Holly found herself at Isolder's room, she used the datapad and unlocked the door. She reached out and pressed the open button.

The door opened, Holly was about to walk in the room when a purple mist sprayed in her face.

She collapsed on the floor coughing. She couldn't move and she was finding it hard to breathe properly. She looked up and saw a dark figure. Her vision blurred. There was a sharp pain in her side as the figure kicked her over onto her back. _Stay conscious; stay conscious,_ she told herself over and over again, she had to know what was happening.

She lay there gasping for breath; the figure picked her up roughly and slung her over his shoulder. As she was being carried along the corridors she tried to focus her vision but everything had become a giant mass of blurry colours, she could only just tell she was moving.

After a while they reached a room near the top of the ship, upon entering Holly was dumped in a corner. The person left, leaving Holly alone, desperately she tried to move any part of her body but it felt as though it had been filled with lead. She had just been able to move one of her fingers when the person returned with someone else. They seemed to be arguing, but to Holly it seemed like she was listening to it over a very badly tuned radio. The larger of the figures pulled something out of a pocket and showed it to the other who stopped shouting. They then started to talk quietly so Holly couldn't hear anything. Holly's vision went black as she passed out.

* * *

Dreams didn't usually frighten Holly. This one did. She was attached to some sort of torture device, which was shooting violent pains through her whole body, on the other side of the room a group of people looked on, they seemed happy. She felt tears spring to her eyes as another, much more powerful jolt shot through her body causing massive amounts of pain.

"Stop it!" she screamed as yet more jolts were sent through her body. She shut her eyes. The pain seemed to have halved.

Opening her eyes she saw a tall, very good looking man, about 20 years old, with messy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes standing over her, holding her wrists and wincing as the jolts shot through his body too, the group of people on the other side of the room were in uproar, but none of them seemed to be able to intervene.

The man flicked the catches on the handcuffs, allowing Holly's wrists to slip out, "Run!" he shouted as Holly became free of the torture device, when Holly didn't move he winked at her and said in a kind voice, "don't worry, it'll be alright."

The most powerful of the jolts shot through his body, he screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Dead.

* * *

Holly woke up; she was lying in the 4 poster bed. She rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed.

"Your awake then," Leia said, she was sitting on a chair looking very worried.

"How long have I been out of it?" Holly asked rubbing her eyes, happy that she could move, hear and see again.

"A couple of hours," Leia replied, "I take it you went out to get this," she said holding up a small vial of green liquid.

"How did you get that?" Holly asked in amazement.

"I made a deal," Leia looked very upset now.

"Leia?"

"He would only give me this if..." Leia paused, "if I married him."

Holly was silent.

"I need you to take it to Han, I don't trust anyone else here and you have to go back and fetch Tiberion," Leia told her, "Isolder said you could go as long as you returned straight back to Coruscant afterwards."

Holly nodded as she got out of the bed and started to walk unsteadily around the room, "I'll go now. Have they taken the controlling device off my ship?" She asked.

"They'll just disable it so if you don't return they'll take over the ship again and probably fly you into a sun," Leia replied.

"Try and postpone the wedding for as long as possible," Holly told her, "I'll bring Han back as soon as possible."

"I'll come with you to the hanger bay," Leia said getting up.

"Thanks," Holly replied smiling, Leia returned the smile weakly, "Don't worry Solo will be back with you soon."

* * *

An hour later _Concorde_ soared out the battle dragon, before entering hyperspace Holly got her camera and took photos of the star destroyers and battle dragons together; she also took down the co-ordinates for where they were. They were not going to get away with taking over her ship, basically blackmailing Leia into marrying a total idiot and drugging her.

The image of the man from her dream flashed in her head, her heart started to beat faster, "Stop it," she told herself out loud, "It was only a dream," But the pain had felt real, as though she had experienced it before... But it WAS ONLY A DREAM.

She felt suddenly tired and sat down; the drug hadn't really worn off yet.

Before setting off into hyperspace Holly turned _Concorde_ around as she did the ship with Leia on set off into hyperspace, "Good luck Leia," Holly said and then she turned the ship around again and set off to Tindris Anoka.

* * *

**Was it only a dream? Find out in the next few chapters! Please review and I'll try and update quicker.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone. Hope your still enjoying this story! The idea of the octopus came from Yahoo avatars which me and my sister were messing around on and found a floating purple octopus, which we decided to put into the story, I'm not too sure why though...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**enjoy...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 32**

_Concorde_ touched down back on Tindris Anoka a couple of days later, Holly had spent the whole of the journey being pestered by images from the dream and had worked out that... this was the first time she'd ever seen him, unless this was a fragment of her lost memory in which case she'd need to get the rest of her memories back to remember who he was.

_He was hot though,_ the thought slipped into her head and she got off the ship.

It was early in the morning so there was barely anyone in the streets. She looked back and saw the sun was just coming up on the horizon.

"God its cold," she muttered speeding up.

10 minutes later she was at the medicentre; quickly she found Han's doctor, a tall man with bronze/red hair and gave him the antidote. When she went into the room Solo was in she saw a nurse injecting it into Han's blood, he was going to make it.

"_Took ya long enough,_" The very welcome voice entered Holly's head.

"Hey Tibbi," Holly said running to the window-sill and hugging her dragon, "I'm so sorry I left you behind," she felt a tear roll down her face, Tiberion licked it away. The man's face flashed back in her head.

"_You okay?_" Tiberion asked very concerned for his mistress's well-being.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Tiberion, still looking worried wrapped his tail around her wrist affectionately.

* * *

The newspaper lying on the table's headline said 'Princess' happy ending'.

"So, we're agreed?" Wes asked Luke, Wedge and Hobbie.

"Yup," Hobbie said and Wedge giggled along with Luke.

"Shut up you two," Wes ordered them, "the wedding gift to the 'happy' couple is vital."

"Yeah, but..." Wedge giggled madly before he could finish.

"An Octopus?!" Luke finished Wedge's sentence.

"Yes," Wes replied matter-of-fact-ly, "it looks exactly like the groom's mother."

"What do you mean 'it looks'?" Wedge asked suspiciously, "don't tell me: you've already bought it."

"Yup!" Wes replied happily, "Why waste time?"

"YOU BOUGHT A LIVING OCTOPUS?!" Hobbie yelled, "WITHOUT ASKING US?!"

"Yes," Wes smiled, "I call it Boris."

"How can you tell its male?" Luke asked warily.

"Where are you keeping it?" Wedge asked in exasperation.

Wes totally ignored Luke's question, but turned to Wedge with another smile, "where else, my dear Wedge, in the bath."

"WHAT??????" Hobbie and Wedge yelled.

"Can we see it?" Luke asked innocently.

"Of course you can, Luke, just don't scare him, Boris doesn't like strangers," Wes said somberly.

"It's a bloody octopus!" Hobbie shouted as they headed into the bathroom.

"Shhh," Wes hushed him, "you'll scare him."

"You'll scare him with your face, Wes," Wedge muttered angrily.

"Awwwwww!" Luke cooed over the baby purple octopus which was swimming about in the bath.

"Isn't he so cute?" Wes said as though he was talking about his first child.

"It's an octopus, Wes," Wedge muttered, "how can it be cute?"

"But look at his little eight legs!" Wes defended Boris.

"A spider has eight legs, Wes, but you don't coo over them, do you?" Hobbie tried to make a point.

"I do actually," Wes shrugged, "but look! He's crashed into the side of the bath! And he's turning around!"

"You bought an octopus," Hobbie said angrily.

"Yes, I think we've gathered that, Hobbie. I _bought_ and am _keeping _an _octopus _in my bath," Wes started to get annoyed.

"I see what you mean about Ta'a Chume and him looking alike, Wes," Luke said, leaning over the edge of the bath.

"I thought it was for Leia and Isolder?" Hobbie pointed out.

"Yes, but until I give it to them, I'm keeping the little darling," Wes smiled down at his pet.

"What does it eat?" Wedge's question was met with a bemused silence.

"To the Holonet!" Wes cried dramatically and they charged out the bathroom.

* * *

"So," Wes concluded after a long search of the holonet, "we've found that octopusses eat..."

"Wes, we haven't found out _anything_ about the octopus, we don't even know what species of octopus you've bought," Wedge said, typing in the seemingly millionth search of the day, "and the plural of 'octopus' is actually 'octo_pi_' not 'octopusses'."

"Yeah whatever," Wes replied, shrugging and heading back to the bathroom to coo over the baby octopus.

* * *

Ta'a Chume, the baby octopus look-alike, was charging about her vintage filled apartment, a flower pot fell off its ledge and smashed as it was caught by her long cream coat which she was wearing over a gold jacket and skirt with a cream top underneath. She wore cream high heeled sandals, but she was plump, getting on to fat, and her tight clothes only accentuated the fact.

The queen of Hapes was ready to go out to lunch with her son and, soon to be, daughter-in-law at a high rise restaurant in the centre on Coruscant, she had dressed to match the colour scheme in the restaurant which she was told was full of cream and gold and a few light pinks, she had those fact in good authority from her personal assistant who was gently beginning to get on the queen's nerves.

But she had been put into a sudden bad mood thanks to a phone call form her son, a prompt re-scheduling of their lunch to the next day. Why, she did not know, but she wondered whether or not it was because the two of them wanted to get to know each other _better_ or whether the bride-to-be had run away to try and find out if that ex-fiancé of hers was still alive or not, not that Ta'a Chume cared, the two of them could at least be courteous enough to keep to a date which had been standing for all of a day. She called her assistant and ordered the phone to be bought to her, it was offered on a gold plate as soon as she had collapsed into her cream, chintz chair.

"Isolder!" she barked the second she picked up the phone.

"Um, ma'am?" The assistant asked tentatively, "you have to dial before you can talk to someone." Ta'a Chume sighed; she didn't understand telephones, why didn't they just read your mind and call who you were thinking of calling itself?

"Darn technology," she muttered angrily, dialing for her son.

"Isolder!" she barked the second her son picked up on his end.

"Ah, mother!" Isolder said nervously, "um, bad time at the moment."

"Ah, I knew it! Are you and your bride-to-be getting to _know_ each other?" she asked, hoping for gossip.

"Um, no," Isolder said and there was a sound of breaking china, "I just told her that she should wear a certain dress for the wedding and she started throwing things- Leia! Not the pot plant!"

"That pot plant is dead, you idiot, now tell her she can wear any dress she would like to," Ta'a Chume suggested and she heard Isolder repeating her. There was a silence as Leia thought.

"Can I wear black?" Ta'a Chume heard her ask.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ta'a Chume yelled, "She can wear anything she wants as long as I pick it out!"

The china throwing started again and Ta'a Chume decided to leave the happy couple to work it out themselves and she hung up the phone after assuring her son she would see him tomorrow.

* * *

"So, what _do_ Octopi eat?" Wedge asked, throwing some tea down his throat.

"Cuttlefish and crabs," Hobbie replied with a smile, "I love crab."

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay, I finally got round to updating!! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going on holiday so I won't be posting for a couple of weeks, so here is a very long chapter (yay!)**

**disclaimer: don't own anything (this is just getting repetative)**

* * *

The next day...

"Holly," Leia said as Holly answered, "how's Han?"

"Alive," Holly sighed, "I got the antidote to him in time, and the doctors say he should be awake within the next hour or so, I'll call you when he's up and about. But first I want to see how he reacts when he hears you're marrying the git prince. Oh and Han's doctor is extremely hot."

"OK, I've got to go now, meeting Ta'a Chume in some restaurant in a few minutes, apparently I'm not allowed to wear cream," Leia said and she heard Holly giggled.

"So wear cream and see how they react," she replied.

"I can't, Isolder took my cream clothes off me so I didn't rebel and upstage his mother or something," Leia sighed, wishing she could rebel against the idiotic family, she had heard that Ta'a Chume couldn't even use a phone properly!

"I'll talk to you soon, Leia, have fun with the git prince and family," Holly said cheerily, "and don't do anything _too_ stupid and embarrassing for the royals."

"I won't," Leia replied before hanging up. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, looking at the assorted colours and wondering what she would wear.

"Oi! Prince!" She shouted through the door, "is there a dress code to this place?" There was no answer, though Leia knew his ear was right against the door, she could hear his breathing. Then she remembered the deal Isolder had forced her to make the previous evening. She had to call him 'darling', otherwise he would detonate the bomb he said they'd planted on Holly's ship.

"Darling?" she asked through gritted teeth, "Is there a dress code at 'The Mottled Octopus'?"

"Yes, my sweet, you must look smart, though it's not quite top hat and tails," he guffawed stupidly at his own joke, "but don't worry, my dear, whatever you wear you will look beautiful." Leia sighed heavily and wondered about wearing ripped jeans which she wore whilst helping out with the _Falcon_ and an old shirt which she had borrowed off Han and had never given back. Instead, she pulled out a dark red pencil skirt, a brighter red silk top with a low v-neck and she pulled a tailored jacket which matched her skirt over the top of the slippery top and wandered around the room in order to find her patent red leather stilettos. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror at her long brown hair which had adorned her head for years. She quickly made up her mind and she pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer.

* * *

"Leia!" Isolder cried, "What have you done to your hair?" 

"I cut it," Leia said, unbothered by Isolder's shocked face, she thought her hair looked nice. It hadn't taken long to do either. She had cut, slightly un-evenly, around the edges of her hair until it was just grazing her shoulders and then she had thrown her hair over her head so she was looking at the ground and her short hair was hanging in front of her eyes and she had cut along the bottom as a magazine had suggested in order to achieve cheap, and rather good-looking, layers. The effect was slightly ruffled and exceedingly different from her old look. Isolder gaped at her and she knew he was trying to think of a way to cover this up before she met with his mother, but he knew they had no time.

"You look wonderful, my darling," Isolder said, in a, slightly forced, happy voice.

"Erm..." Leia looked at Isolder's outfit and decided there was no way she was about to return the compliment. He was wearing a bright orange suit jacket, baby pink tweed trousers and a baby blue t-shirt. He had replaced his usual diamond in his ear with a ruby stud; his long blonde hair was in a ponytail, except a thick strand at the front which he had curled using curling irons that morning and it was hanging over one of his clear blue eyes. He grabbed a long black coat just by the door and covered his hideous outfit so people would not see it until it was unveiled at 'The Mottled Octopus'.

* * *

"Darlings!" Ta'a Chume cooed as they entered the dining room of 'The Mottled Octopus', the assistant had been right; the entire chair had cream upholstery and dark wooden frames which matched the thick wooden tables. The walls were cream with gold squares around the middle with gentle pale pink decoration, paintings, sculptures, flowers and vases. Ta'a Chume was pleased with the over all aspect of the restaurant and she had decided that it was definitely the type of place Ta'a Chume, queen of Hapes, would take her son and his fiancée to for lunch a few days before their wedding, she was not ashamed to be seen there. And her outfit matched perfectly, she had refused to wear what she had prepared for the lunch yesterday when it had been scheduled for and had picked out a completely new outfit which was equally unflattering. 

She was, once again, mainly in cream and gold. She was wearing a cream skirt which flowed as she moved, a matching low cut top, which showed off her wrinkled neck and sagging breasts, and a shiny gold jacket which was matched with her glittering stilettos which she was having trouble walking in as the toe was pointed and giving her bother as she had a large blister on her right big toe from a long walk a few days ago with some stupid walking group which had insisted she came along with them on an annual mountain hike on some planet, but at least she had gotten good press from it and a chance to try out her new cream mini skirt which she thought was rather appealing. But Isolder had come along in bright pink hot pants and a pink tank top which showed off his exceedingly muscular arms. He had kept his long hair out of his eyes with a pink visor and had bought a pair of pink sunglasses and trainers especially for the occasion, an extreme embarrassment.

"How are you, mummy?" Isolder asked sweetly as his long coat was removed from him and his fashion disaster was revealed.

"Horrified, darling, horrified," Ta'a Chume replied, though Isolder did not realize she was referring to his outfit and nothing else. "And Leia! How wonderful it is to-" she stopped herself as she saw Leia's short hair, "darling, you've had a hair cut."

"Yes," Leia almost giggled, "you haven't." She had always wondered if the queen's lustrous blonde hair was a wig.

"No, I haven't." There was an uncomfortable, and long, silence.

"Shall we sit down?" Ta'a Chume suggested her newly taughtend skin seemed to creak as she smiled. They were shown to their table and sat, silence prevailed once again.

* * *

The first thing Han saw when he opened his eyes was very bright lights, _have I died?_ He wondered his eyes focused on the chair next to the bed, a young woman with short purple, returning to blonde quickly, hair was sitting there. _Do I know anyone with purple, quickly turning blonde hair?_ He thought, _and whilst I'm asking myself questions, where the hell am I?_ He looked around and realized it wasn't Coruscant, he also saw a dragon fast asleep on the window-sill. _Dragon? What is a drag- Oh yeah it's Tiberion, which would mean that she,_ he looked at the woman and saw she was reading a book about de-bugging ships, _It's Holly._

"Hey Holly," he muttered, "you dead too?"

"No," Holly replied, not looking up from the book.

"So where am I? And what happened to your hair?"

"You are on Tindris Anoka and I dyed it."

"Why did you dye your hair?" Han asked confused.

"Sorry if I told you I could be blackmailed."

"How would anyone find out?"

"_Because she's being bugged you idiot,_" Tiberion's voice suddenly appeared in his head, which made his head hurt.

"Where's Leia?" Han asked suddenly, remembering his fiancée.

"Urm," Holly faked deep thought, "oh yeah! She's on Coruscant preparing to marry Isolder in three days."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"I saw a simply darling dress, Leia, dear, in _My Wedding_ magazine, very delicate. I believe it would suit you perfectly," Ta'a Chume commented as they looked over the menus. Leia wondered if Ta'a Chume was calling her delicate. 

"Mummy, are you talking about the sweet peach dress? The silky one?" Isolder asked with a strange interest.

"Yes, dear. I believe we will have to go to fittings this afternoon in order to get the actual dresses ready by tomorrow, then we have to plan the stag and hen nights-" Leia shuddered, she had never planned on a Hen night. "- my! How little time we have until your big day!" she cooed and Isolder beamed, Leia checked her mobile to check it was still switched on.

"Let's think," Isolder said. _Please don't, _Leia thought, _your head will explode_. "We need to get Leia's dress fitted today and then decide on flowers and a location for the wedding and then a location for the reception, then a site for our honeymoon. Urm, what else?"

"We then need to proceed to plan where you two are going to live and then decide on a name for your first child..." Leia shuddered as she listened to them plan it all out, she longed for her phone to ring.

"Leia, darling?" Isolder interrupted her thoughts of Han waking up without her, "what do you think about Galipoly for our honeymoon planet?"

Galipoly was known for its tacky hotels, it was made for honeymooners with romantic settings all over the place, piers, restaurants, beaches, tall towers to look out over the landscape. The planet was tiny and had every stereotypical romantic place possible.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, waiting for the mobile to ring.

"So, after lunch we're dress shopping?" Ta'a Chume asked with am elegant smile, "I'll have the octopus salad," she ordered the waiter.

"A whole grilled octopus, for me," Isolder ordered in turn.

"Urm," Leia glanced over the menu, "I'll have the deep fried octopus heart." she grimaced the second she had said it.

"How deeply fried?" The waiter asked, scribbling on his notepad.

"Urm, however deeply you want," Leia said as her phone started to ring, "sorry, I've got to take this."

"Hello?" she said as she walked away from the table.

"I'm using a non-bugged phone so we should be safe to talk, I also accidentally left my bugged jacket in the hospital room," Holly's voice said, she sounded very tired yet extremely happy.

"How's Han?" Leia asked urgently.

"Awake and well, but not happy," Holly told her.

"You told him then?"

"Sorry I thought it was better than making up long boring lies, oh I'm being bugged by the way."

"Yeah I heard," Leia replied, "What are we going to do Holly?"

Sensing the despair in Leia's voice Holly said, "You two will get through it."

"By the way," Leia started to whisper so Isolder couldn't hear, "There's a bomb on your ship which will be detonated if I do something wrong or if you don't come back here in a few days, they have a tracking devices that can tell exactly where you are."

"I found the tracking device, but not the bomb," Holly replied, "I'll have a good look around _Concorde_ and check her over, thanks for the tip."

"No problem," Leia looked over and saw both Isolder and Ta'a Chume looking at her, "So can you get me the documents as soon as possible."

"What documents?" Holly replied, although Leia could tell she was messing around.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye Bye," Holly said, "Tibbi says hi by the way."

Leia pressed the end call button and walked back to the table where her deep friend octopus heart was waiting.

* * *

"We need to buy a tank for Boris," Wes said as he, Wedge, Hobbie and Luke did maintenance checks on an X-Wing. 

"So we can give him away?" Hobbie asked hopefully.

"No," Wes answered in shock, "I'm planning on keeping him and giving the 'happy' couple a dead octopus. Besides I want to have a bath."

* * *

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm back! Yay! I don't really have much to say except thanks for the reviews, oh and in this chapter Wes reminds me of a mixture of Tamaki from ouran host club and Cosmo from fairly odd parents.**

**disclaimer: don't own anything**

**enjoy...**

* * *

"All right sweetie what are you hiding form me?" Holly asked her ship walking along and stroking her hull. She stopped as her fingers met a piece of metal that was sticking out slightly, she had found where the Hapes engineers had opened her precious ship. "Don't worry," She muttered to _Concorde_ picking out a hydospanner and undoing the screws keeping the panel in place. Gently she eased the panel off and leaned it against one of the ship's legs. "Now let's see what they did to you." After a few minutes of looking through the tangled masses of wires Holly found she had no hope of just trying to find the devices by sight, but she had a back up plan.

Quickly and expertly Holly replaced the panel and stoked the hull to make sure it was in place properly, "you need a wash," she told the ship after looking at the black dirt and oil on her hand.

She ran into the ship and came back with her laptop, a connector cable and hundreds of small stickers. Whilst she had been in to ship Holly had lowered the main body so she could easily climb onto the wings. The access panel was in the middle of the right wing and a wire from all of the systems came through this area.

The job was long and boring, Holly had to use the connector cable to link each system up to the laptop and the use the laptop to check the is the system had anything unusual sapping the power off it. Any that did had a red sticker added on and the ones that were clean got a green sticker.

"Okay then," Holly said once the system checks were over, "Let's get rid of these bugs."

"_Don't get rid of them yet!_" The shout came from Tiberion who soared into land next to her.

"Huh?"

"_Think about it for a second, if you destroy the bugs now _Concorde_ will disappear from their maps and they'll send someone to go after Han or do something to Leia or even worse alert the authorities to the fact _you_ are here, they have the death penalty waiting for you._"

"_So what are we going to do?_" Holly asked using the link to stop any listening devices.

"_Connect a wire to each of them and connect that wire to another battery, that way they will still look like their attached to the ship and using her power but can actually be switched off or fried whenever we want._"

"I'll need your help to get to the ones further in the ship," Holly said.

"_Sure._ _Solo's not going anywhere_."

Using the information on the laptop Holly opened all the access panels that would allow her to get to the bugs. Also from the laptop Holly had found all the listening devices were inside the ship, so she concentrated on those whilst Tibbi crawled around through the ship to connect the tracking devices.

"_Leia told me something about there being a bomb on board, shout if you see it,_" Holly informed Tiberion over their link.

"_Did the checks throw up anything?_" Tiberion asked as he slipped the tracking devices off the ship wire and put it on the other wire.

"_Nope I don't think it would show up on the checks because it wouldn't be sapping power off the ship,_" Holly answered soldering the listening devices to another piece of wire and then disconnecting them from the main ship.

After a few hours all the devices were connected up to a battery and then to a button which Holly had added to the dashboard with a note reminding her of what it did.

"_I'll go and check on Solo,_" Tiberion muttered in annoyance, "_I'd get off the planet if I were you._"

"Why?" Holly asked.

"_Cause Leia might need your help and its dangerous here for you. Re-dye your hair and get on a public transport ship to Coruscant,_" Tiberion replied, "_Don't take _Concorde_ we will probably need her here._"

Holly didn't bother arguing, Tiberion was normally right about these sorts of things and it would be better if she was off planet.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Leia muttered as they entered the highly priced wedding dress boutique, the most highly acclaimed shop for wedding dresses on the planet. Ta'a Chume had just handed her the most horrific dress in the shop, it had a huge skirt which spanned about a metre about her and the top was so tight that she was unable to breathe properly, and now she had to walk out of the changing room and see their opinion. She walked out of the cubicle and Isolder and his mother clapped loudly.

"Leia! You look wonderful!" Isolder cooed.

"A vision in peach!" Ta'a Chume cheered.

"I hate peach," Leia replied angrily.

"Hmm," Ta'a Chume thought, "take this then." Leia was handed another dress, most of what she could feel was the skirt, huge and poofy once again.

A few minutes later, she was yelling through the cubicle door.

"I am NOT coming out in this!" she screamed.

"But, darling!" Ta'a Chume protested, "It's beautiful!"

Leia looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how this monstrosity could be called beautiful. It was bright white with sequins all over it, which could be thought of as all right, but the skirt was massive, once again, but with this dress there was no skirt at the front, only a bit which was only just long enough to be as long as a mini skirt.

"This is not beautiful!" Leia shouted, thinking about all the pervy looks at her legs she would get as she walked up the aisle. She pulled it off and threw it over the door, changing back into her own clothes.

"Well then, pick out something you want to wear," Ta'a Chume said exasperatedly. Leia walked off into the forest of dresses and found a white satin dress which fell simply to the floor, no poofy skirt. The sleeves were made out of white lace and it had embroidery in silver around the edges. She tried it on and hoped that Ta'a Chume would like it. She walked out of the cubicle. Ta'a Chume gasped.

"Darling, you look like you're going to marry some kind of pirate in that cheap old thing," Ta'a Chume said, sucking on a newly lit cigarette. "It's at least a week out of date."

"For your information, Ta'a Chume," Leia replied harshly, "if Han Solo comes back here before the wedding, I will be marrying a pirate." Ta'a Chume's cigarette dropped from her mouth onto the floor as her mouth fell open. She regained herself.

"Isolder!" She snapped, "Close your mouth, it's vulgar to stand there like some frog!"

"Sorry mummy," Isolder muttered.

"Turn around and put this on," Ta'a Chume ordered her, throwing another horror at Leia.

* * *

"Boris!" Wes yelled in the middle of the night, he had jerked awake after a nightmare about Ta'a Chume eating Boris.

"Boris!" he shouted, running into the bathroom to find Boris swimming about the bath. "Hey there little guy," he cooed, "there's my little swimmer!"

"Wes, what the hell are you yelling about?" Hobbie asked, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wes screamed.

"Whoa, man, calm down," Hobbie shouted.

"Wha- wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FLAT!!!!!!!!" Wes yelled.

"We slept over, remember?" Hobbie replied. Wes thought, but could not remember anything past the mass alcohol drinking contest they had had.

"That could be considered so wrong, Hobbie," Wes muttered, "what happened?"

"I think we all got very drunk," Hobbie said, "Wedge and Luke are asleep still, I don't think we woke them up, Lukie won you know."

"Lukie won?! That little wimp won my drinking contest! Oh, Boris! How could this happen."

"Wes, quieter please, I have a headache," Hobbie muttered angrily. Wes walked through the room and collapsed into bed again.

* * *

Later...

"Uhh, my head..." Wes muttered as he woke up later on.

"Ow, my head," someone else muttered.

"Urrrggghhh," someone else groaned.

"Wha?" Someone else said as they woke up.

All four men sat up and looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

"We slept together?" Wes asked in horror, clutching his head.

* * *

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm exausted, I went to a manga event alst night (it rocked!!!0 and then didn't get to sleep till 2 in the morning, sigh. Any way please enjoy this chapter! Oh and 'Han's Hot Doctor' is actually Toya from_ Ayashi no Ceres_**

**disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

"Holly are you off again?" Indigo asked poking her head around the ship's door.

"Yeah, do you wanna come with me?" Holly asked she had just finished re-dying her hair.

"No, I've been looking into that civil war you were supposedly involved in," Indigo told her.

"Find anything?" Holly asked putting on a pair of black boots with silver buckles all the way up.

"Yeah, that son of the noble man you supposedly killed wasn't actually killed, just turned insane apparently he runs around growling and eating raw meat," Indigo informed her flicking through some papers she was carrying.

"Sounds just like Tibbi," Holly said as a joke.

"Funny you should say that," Indigo replied as she pulled a picture from the papers, "recognize him?"

It was the man from her dream, which Holly had decided to call a vision, only he was about 15 and his brown hair had been cut short. He was sitting in a beautiful garden reading a book and was smiling happily.

"I had a vision about him, I... I saw him die, I think," Holly stammered as the image of him collapsed on the floor jumped into her head.

"Well he didn't die," Indigo informed her again, "And we now have a name for him."

"Huh?"

"Tiberion."

Tiberion landed on the window-sill and looked into Han's room, it was empty.

_Shit_, he thought, _where the hell has he gone._

Tibbi slipped through the slightly open window and went to go and ask the doctor.

It took a long time to find him, it was visiting time and the corridors were packed. Tiberion finally found the doctor sitting in his office.

"_Yo, where's Solo?_" Tiberion asked, jumping on the table.

The doctor didn't seem too shocked at talking to a dragon, "He left about half an hour ago, he's completely cured."

"_Did he saw where he was goin?_"

"No, sorry."

"_Thanks,_" Tiberion said as he leapt off the table, _Solo when I find you I'm going to rip you apart._

"What!" Holly cried.

"I'm going to visit him in a couple of days," Indigo told her.

"Eh? He's the son of some noble man you can't just waltz up and visit-" Holly's rant was cut short when Indigo interrupted.

"I met someone who can help me. She's waiting outside; do you want to meet her?"

"Hm? Sure," Holly replied.

Indigo's friend was about 18 or 19 and was called Kaylin; she had curly mousy coloured hair which went down to her waist and light brown eyes. She was wearing a cream sundress but with scruffy trainers.

"Hi," she said cheerfully as she walked aboard the ship, "are you really Holly Mentiri?"

Holly didn't answer, she really didn't want to be imprisoned and put to death.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Kaylin said.

"She's your greatest fan," Indigo said trying not to laugh at Holly's expression of slight shock.

Holly sighed inwardly, it wouldn't hurt to just tell one person especially since she was going to be leaving in an hour, "yes I am Holly Mentiri," she gave in holding out her hand and shaking Kaylin's, "nice to meet you."

"And you too," Kaylin replied looking like she was about to explode with happiness, "I think it was really cool how you took on my mother."

"Your mother?" Holly asked whilst thinking _I really need to get my memory back_.

"Yeah, she's the queen of Tindris Anoka."

"What?!" Holly was now totally confused, Indigo seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You mean you don't know?" Kaylin asked slightly confused.

"I lost my memory of every thing before 15 years ago," Holly admitted, "I'm sorry but I just don't know anything about my past."

"Oh, so you won't remember what Tiberion was like before he went mad," Kaylin seemed disappointed.

"You know him then?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, well, not very well, I was only 2 when I met him; it was just before he joined the rebellion. I can't remember him too well, except that we played in a garden. I go and see him from time to time, but he just acts like a pet dragon."

"So when did you two meet?" Holly asked referring to Indigo and Kaylin.

"In the library," Indigo replied.

"I'm trying to find out what happened to Tiberion because he doesn't seem to have gotten any older and he went from being a normal person to a mad man in a day," Kaylin explained, "and Indigo was looking for the same kind of thing so we joined forces."

"Cool," Holly said, "Look, I'm sorry but I've gotta get off planet as soon as possible I have a marriage to destroy. Good luck on helping Tiberion. Indigo can I have a word in private?"

"Sure," Indigo replied and followed Holly into the cockpit; Holly shut the door and put a camera in Indigo's hands.

"Develop the pictures and please try and get the Tindris Anoka queen to get the navy to go and destroy all them, I'm pretty sure Kaylin can help you with that," Holly told her.

Indigo nodded, "Why are you leaving, what about Han?"

"Tibbi thinks it's best if I get off this planet because if I stay I could get the death penalty," Holly replied, "I've left Tib with him and I'm leaving _Concorde_ for them to get out on."

"Okay. Look do you think this is a coincidence with Tibbi and Tiberion?" Indigo asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean I was there when he lost his mind, but I don't know what happened."

"I'll look into how they kill prisoners here," Indigo said.

"Thanks, well I'd better be off, my ship leaves in an hour," Holly said as they left the cockpit.

* * *

"Fine," Leia muttered, finally admitting defeat, at least it wasn't too bad.

"Finally!" It was getting late in the day and Ta'a Chume needed her beauty sleep. Leia looked once more in the mirror and wondered how she had gotten herself into this, it had just started out as a silly little engagement offer, she had never guessed that Isolder was capable of blackmail and attempted murder in order to get Leia to marry him.

But at least the dress wasn't exceedingly horrific. It was pale pink and the top was silky and fitted, though the skirt seemed to have wire at the bottom to keep it in a perfect circle, though the circle was only at the front and sides, behind her there was to be a two metre long train added on in the same poofy material of the skirt, Leia knew it was only so Ta'a Chume could encourage her to get some bridesmaids.

"So, we want the train fitted within two days," Ta'a Chume ordered the tired looking shop assistant who had been running around looking for dresses for the queen to force upon the bride-to-be, "and make sure it's fitted!" Ta'a Chume shouted back at her as they went out the door.

By now it was dark and the stars were shining in a clear dark sky.

"It looks so romantic," Isolder said, looking at Leia suggestively.

"Looks dark to me," Leia snarled back, walking quicker.

* * *

"So, Wes," Hobbie asked for the millionth time, "why aren't you going to give away Boris?"

"I've become attached to him," Wes answered again.

"Has he become your replacement for Holly?" Wedge asked.

"No, because I love Boris, I don't love Holly," Wes replied simply with a shrug.

"What happens when he grows up, Wes?" Hobbie sighed.

"Urm..." Wes thought he knew the octopus was going to grow massive. He came up with an idea, "I'll release him!"

"Wes? He won't be able to survive in the wild, you'll have mothered him too much," Hobbie tried to convince his friend, he saw Wes's face drop.

"You could give it to an aquarium!" Luke suggested, "then we can go and visit him any time we want!" Wes brightened up at this possibility.

"Should I keep him until he grows up?" Wes asked, "because he might prefer the aquarium to his tank..."

"I think the best thing to do would be to give him away now, Wes, before you get too attached to him," Wedge said gently.

"Ok!" Wes shouted, springing up, "Wedge! Call every aquarium in the city and see who wants a giant baby purple octopus! Hobbie, arrange for some transportation for him, ready for any time we want it! Lukie..." Wes ran out of ideas, "order pizza!"

"What are you going to do, Wes? Say goodbye to Boris?" Wedge asked, moving towards the phone book.

"Nope, I'll save that until later, right now I'm going to..." he thought for a second, "put the kettle on!"

* * *

**Please review! I only need 1 more review to beat my record!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello... my eyes hurt (probably something to do with staring at a computer for a day) Any way today is my last day of holiday breaks down into tears so I have to go back to school tommorow and i don't know how much work i'm gonna be getting so updates might get slower**

**Tiberion: Like they haven't been slow already**

**Me: sigh yes I'm sorry for my slow updating I just get very tierd. Oh another thing I neeed to say is that Venalicius name is pronounced Wen-ah-lick-ee-us, it's latin for 'slave deeler', my little sister created him and we both think he's strange and we're not sure if he's good or evil neither do we know if he's gay or not...**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!! I have now beaten my record dances**

**Disclaimer: don't own Star Wars, Lucas does**

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 36**

"One day until the wedding!" Isolder squealed down the phone to his friend, who was about to be his best man.

"Wow Issy! That's great!" the friend squeaked back.

"Yes, Venny!" Isolder cried, "I can't wait for tomorrow, Venalicius!"

"So, can I be your best man?" Venalicius asked him tentatively.

"Of course you can!" Isolder shouted happily, "In fact I insist you are."

"Yay!" Venalicius squealed, "what should I wear?!"

"That lovely pink suit we bought last year," Isolder said as he remembered that wonderful day when he and Venalicius had gone shopping.

"Oooh! Yes! I love that suit, but I wore it for a convention last month! What will my press think if I repeat my outfit at your wedding no less?!" Venalicius was breathless with excitement at this point as it may mean that he could go shopping with Isolder again.

"That would practically be a crime, Venny!" Isolder cried down the phone, Leia had just walked into the room and gave him a weird look; she wondered if Isolder was involved in criminal activities and was caught then the wedding could be called off after his mother had a heart attack at the thought of her son as a criminal. "We must go shopping this moment!" Leia's face dropped as she realised Isolder meant the worst type of crime, to him anyway; a fashion crime, one of his friends was probably about to repeat an outfit at the wedding.

"Did you hear about Cadwollader?" Venny asked, still breathless.

"No! What did he do?" Isolder asked like an excited teenager about to receive some extreme gossip, "listen! If you come around now then you can tell me about it, meet my fiancée _and_ we can go shopping together afterwards!" Leia shuddered at the thought of meeting one of Isolder's friends.

"Ok! I'll be there in a few seconds!" Venny announced and he put the phone down.

"My friend Venalicius is coming around, Leia," Isolder informed her happily.

"Oh really?" Leia asked before tipping over one of the potted plants, stamping the soil into the carpet. The door bell rang.

"Issy!" A young man squealed as the door was opened, he had bad dress sense just as his friend did. His long brown hair reached his shoulders and he was wearing what was obviously his 'slouch around the house' outfit; a pink tank top with the slogan 'Play Hard' written across it and khaki cargo pants, he had thrown on a pair of yellow sandals on his feet and he was carrying a pillar-box red purse.

"Venny!" Isolder cried back, his dress sense was equally as bad; a matching tank top to Venalicius, but with 'Work Hard' printed across it and white sweat-pants. "This is Leia."

"Leia! Darling!" Venalicius called, walking over to Leia and enveloping her in a hug, "darling, what are you wearing?" Leia was stuck with the image of Ta'a Chume except in male form. Leia looked at her jeans and baggy t-shirt, probably another one of Han's, and thought she didn't look that bad, after all, who was there to see her?

"Anyway," Isolder tried to steer the conversation away from Leia's outfit, "would you like some tea, Venny?"

"Yes, please, Issy," Venalicius replied before sinking into one of the large pink armchairs, Leia perched on the edge of another. Isolder left to make tea, simply assuming Leia wanted a cup. As the door closed, Venalicius sighed.

"Sorry about this, darling," Venalicius said dramatically, "I know you're marrying him, but is Isolder not the most _annoying_ man you have ever met?" Leia felt a rush of happiness to find someone on the planet who felt the same way she did about the idiot.

"Well, I've been forced into marrying him, so say whatever you want about him and I'll agree," Leia replied with a smile.

"He forced you to marry him?" Venalicius gasped, "That should be against the law! You can't tell a girl who she should and shouldn't marry," he glanced at Leia and a look of realisation came across his face, "my God, you're senator Organa?"

"That's me," Leia sighed, but she was happy he hadn't called her Princess Leia.

"I heard about your story on the news, that Han Solo guy is an absolute _babe_! And you're forced in to marrying this fool," Venalicius jerked his thumb towards the door where Isolder was trying to remember how to make tea. "I think you and Solo should fly off this planet and get married, _I_ certainly wouldn't blame you. I've been 'friends' with Isolder for years, used to think he was a nice guy, but that was twenty years ago," he laughed a bright and easy laugh, "now, I wouldn't dream of making friends with the dim-wit."

"Why don't you just accidentally lose touch with him?" Leia asked. Venalicius sighed.

"Darling, it's hard to lose touch with someone who only lives a floor above you," Venalicius sighed, waving away the suggestion, "he calls me everyday and if he doesn't, he'll come and visit me, I can't dream of the horror which would come from living with the dunce, though he did suggest that we move in together at one point, that was the time when I thought he was... well... you know..." he lowered his voice to a whisper "_gay_. But I don't go that way myself, people say that I act that way, but I'm just rather camp!" Leia agreed with those people. "But, poor you, darling, poor you! Does he make you sleep in the same bed as him?"

"At first, yes, but after the times he woke up on the floor after I shoved him out, he gave up on it." Venalicius laughed deeply.

"I don't blame you, after sharing a bed with the likes of Han Solo I doubt anyone else comes close, right?" He laughed once again when he saw Leia's embarrassed look, "I'm sorry, darling, you probably think I'm trying to pry into your social life, I am ever so sorry."

"Oh, that's ok, I can forgive anyone who hates Isolder as much as you seem to," Leia said with a smile, Venalicius laughed and gave her a large smile.

"You've done something with your hair, sweetheart," Leia's heart jumped at the last word, how many times had Han called her that? She could never get tired of it. "I'm sure it was longer last time you were in the paper."

"Oh, I cut it to annoy the prince," Leia informed him after being jerked from her thoughts about Han. Venalicius fingered his hair.

"Hmmm... I may have to do the same thing," he said thoughtfully, "looks wonderful on you, darling, much better than when you had it long." Leia smiled at the compliment.

"How long does it take that man to make tea?" Venalicius asked angrily, "shall we go and see if he's put the water in the teapot and the tea leaves in the kettle?" he asked with a wicked smile, "no, we shouldn't, should we? That would be mean. Anyway, if you can forgive anyone if they hate Isolder as much as I do," Venalicius said, referring to her earlier statement, "then you must be able to forgive everyone in the universe, including his mother." Leia giggled, "it's true, darling! It's true! _No body likes the man_. A completely different story pinned to Han Solo, however, most women, and some men, can't keep their eyes off him! You'd better make sure you don't lose him to any of them whilst you're away-"

"Venalicius," Leia interrupted, the man did talk a lot, "I doubt I can keep them all off him forever, after all, I am getting married, that means I won't be allowed to love him for the rest of my life." Venalicius laughed again and there was suddenly an evil look in his eyes.

"Leia, darling," he said quietly and conspiratorially, "who says he will live long enough after the wedding for you and Han Solo to even start to try and forget about one another?"

Isolder entered at that moment, carrying a silver tea pot on a silver tray along with three highly decorated china cups, making questions about Venalicius' statement impossible.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done, please review, reviews make me happy (like laughing at Kaiba when he continually fails to defeat Yugi, hahahahahah!!... Sorry 'bout that)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm not dead... yet, I've got so much homework I haven't had time to post a chapter (I'm so sorry for the delay!) and I'm also writing some non- star wars stories and a star wars story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything ( i thought that would be obvious by now) **

**oh look i've stopped using capital letters, meh**

**enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

Han forced the X-wing he had 'borrowed' into going faster, the engines would probably burn out soon or he would run out of fuel soon, but as long as it got him to Coruscant first, he was fine with that. He tried to push the throttle forward more, but it was as fast as it could go, he suddenly wished to be on the _Falcon_ again, after all, she was the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy, universe, maybe. Han reminisced about his two girls and wondered how they were, those girls being the _Falcon_ and Leia. He was most worried about Leia, how was she feeling; now she had to marrying the git prince? He set a heading for Coruscant and figured out he would be there within the next few hours, if he kept at this constant speed, and if it didn't break down.

* * *

Holly stared out into space as the public transport ship went so slowly she wondered how they could even be in hyperspace. Nothing was happening at the moment, someone had tried to chat her up a few hours ago and they had been informed they would be on Coruscant within the next few hours, but apart from that she had had nothing to do other then think about her memory which had arisen from her mind. Maybe if she got more of that purple spray, she could remember more? More of her past. But, there might be an overdose thing with the spray, she could die whilst remembering or something, that didn't sound so great.

Holly stared out of the window again and wondered if she could go to sleep, it would make the time pass quicker at least. But there was too much to think about to sleep. Who was that man _really_? Why did he have the same name as her dragon, or was that coincidence? But, when she woke up, having forgotten her past, all she had had was her dragon called _Tiberion_, were the two of them connected somehow? Once the whole thing with Han and Leia was over, she would have to visit Tiberion the man and see him for herself; see if that brings up anymore memories.

* * *

The hired land speeder swept up the drive of a large country estate and stopped outside the front door. Indigo and Kaylin got out, Tiberion, who had failed to find Han, was sitting on Indigo's shoulder looking slightly worried he was dark green with red spikes down his back.

"Nice place," Indigo commented looking up at the huge stone mansion.

The three of them walked up to the front door and rang the bell which echoed within the inside of the house. The door was opened by a snooty looking butler, who looked down on them making them feel as though they shouldn't be there.

"Hi," Kaylin said happily, "we're here to see Tiberion."

"I will go and get the mistress of the house," the butler said as he let them into the large paneled entrance hall, he then went off to find her.

"Do you reckon if we bought Holly here she would remember anything?" Indigo asked.

"I'm not too sure if she ever came here," Kaylin answered. The stood in silence for a while.

"You're being very quiet dragon," Indigo said to Tibbi.

"_Sorry I'm tired,_" Tiberion lied; he really didn't want to be here, although... an idea formed in his head.

A few minutes later a middle aged woman wearing a beautiful red dress with a set of diamonds around her neck.

"Oh Princess Kaylin," She said in mock surprise.

"Hello," Kaylin replied in her usual happy tone.

"Who's your friend?" The woman asked looking at Indigo who was wearing mud covered jeans and a scruffy top.

"This is Indigo Solo, she's a historian who studying the civil war," Kaylin told her, Indigo noticed she was very good at lying.

"Hi," Indigo said.

The lady of the house, who was Tiberion's mother, took them upstairs to a room right at the top of the house, "We have to keep him locked up," she said as they got to a large solid wood door and she pulled out a key, "otherwise he'd be a danger to himself." As she opened the door she told them, "if you need anything just call, I'll be downstairs." After that she went back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about her," Kaylin muttered, "I think the shock of her son going mad almost killed her."

Tiberion was sitting on a chair gazing out the window when the entered, the room was very simple unlike the rest of the house, as Indigo shut the door he look around, but looked at the dragon on her shoulder instead of at her directly. He suddenly stood up and at the same time Tiberion leaped from Indigo's shoulder to the floor transforming so his whole body was pure gold.

"What's going on?" Indigo whispered to Kaylin as the dragon and boy walked towards each other.

"I have no idea," Kaylin whispered back.

When the two had reached each other Tiberion, the human, knelt down and stretched out a hand to the dragon, who bit it.

"What the hell!" Indigo cried as blood tricked from the hand.

"Shhh," Kaylin muttered, "this could be interesting."

Both the Tiberions shut their eyes and then a few seconds later the human Tiberion shook the dragon off his hand.

"God that hurt," he muttered darkly.

"Excuse me, but what just happened?" Indigo asked now totally confused, "Kaylin said you couldn't talk."

Tiberion smiled and wondered how to explain all this, "Well you see it's very complicated."

"You were the dragon weren't you?" Kaylin said.

"Well done, and now I've gotta try and explain all this to Holly, I wonder how she'll take it," Tiberion looked down at his clothes, they were grey, dirty and slashed in places, "but first I think I need to change my clothes."

A few minutes later, Tiberion came down the stairs to the two young women who were waiting for him there wearing a tight olive green suit.

"Feels weird to actually wear clothes," Tiberion muttered to Indigo, "and why can I not be bothered to walk? Is that what riding on shoulders does to you?"

"Maybe you're just lazy," Indigo shrugged, "hey, maybe you should go and see your mother; she'll be out-of-her-mind happy to know you're not crazy anymore." Suddenly, Tiberion the dragon jumped up onto Indigo's shoulder. "I'm jealous," Tiberion the man muttered darkly, staring at the dragon, "anyway, I _should_ go and talk to my mother; I've got to convince her to let me stay with Holly." He walked away from them, Indigo tried not to look at his rather tight olive green trousers.

"Has he always worn such tight suits?" she asked dreamily.

"As far as I know, yes," Kaylin replied with a glazed look across her face, "he's gorgeous..."

"Yeah..."

"Holly's _so_ lucky!" Indigo suddenly exclaimed, "if _only_ she could remember him."

* * *

Han was getting bored; the journey was taking too long. He had thought that he would have been on Coruscant by now, but the engine had been making a funny noise occasionally, Han hoped it wouldn't break down, not now. He slowed down a little bit and wondered if that would be enough. Every time he passed an asteroid he hoped that behind it would be Coruscant, but it never was there.

He bit his lip, wondering if the engine was about to give out on him, it was making its funny noise again.

_It'll be past this asteroid_, he told himself, _it will be..._

He pulled up to fly over the asteroid and heard the engine stutter, die and start again.

Han gasped as he looked ahead of him. There it was.

"Finally," Han muttered, speeding back up to full throttle and shooting off towards the planet, wondering where he should park, really, he should land somewhere near Isolder's apartment, but he didn't know where it was. He decided to land where the _Falcon_ was parked and ask someone for directions, say he was the prince's long lost cousin or something.

The landing was a bit bumpy, the engine had finally given out and he had had to glide the thing in, then the engine set on fire so he had to glide it in quickly then it had almost crash landed and he was almost placed back in hospital again. Luckily, he managed to walk away from it all, leaving the burning, smashed up wreck of an X-wing to the fire people.

"Excuse me," he said to the alien with tentacles coming out of its head, "do you know where Prince Isolder of Hapes is staying at the moment?"

"Yes, sir," the alien replied, "but you'd better hurry to meet him, he's getting married tomorrow, then he's taking his wife to Galipoly." Han shuddered and knew Leia would hate Galipoly.

"Where is he staying?" Han asked, trying not to yell or swear.

"Why do you need to know, sir?"

"I'm his long lost cousin, I need to tell him something before the wedding," Han lied easily.

"What's this 'something'?" the alien asked, wondering whether or not he could sell the story to the papers.

"Never you mind," Han replied, waiting for directions.

A few seconds later, Han ran out of the landing run way towards Isolder's apartment.

* * *

"So, Venny, shall we get shopping?" Isolder asked, getting his wallet, which looked more like a purse. Venalicius jumped up and replied happily and Leia wondered if this was the same person who had, just a few minutes ago, threatened Isolder's life.

"I'll see you later, my darling love," Isolder said to Leia, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips, she moved instinctively. Isolder toted.

"Boom, Leia," he muttered to her, "Do you want Miss Mentiri up in flame?" Leia let him kiss her but made no effort to kiss him back. She sat rigid in her seat until she heard the front door close with a crash.

* * *

Holly had landed, next to a rather nasty looking X-wing crash, many people muttered hopes of no casualties. Holly looked at it and wondered if the person in it had just been in a hurry.

She got off the transport vehicle and rung Leia's number from her mobile.

"Leia?" she asked as she picked up.

"Holly?" Leia choked, she had been crying and Holly knew why.

"Leia, I've just landed on Coruscant, tell me where Isolder's place is and I'll come and see you," Holly said kindly, she heard Leia choke; she had thought it was bad news about Han.

"Listen, Leia-"

"Sorry, Holly, I've got to go, the phone has just rang, probably Isolder's bloody mother again ringing up and finalizing stuff for tomorrow." Holly was given the address before Leia hung up and she headed straight for the apartment.

* * *

Han sprinted up to the building, he had run all the way from the hanger bay and, now he was standing in front of the huge skyscraper, he wondered if Isolder was in, if he was then there was no way that he could see Leia.

"Move it," someone shouted at him and he moved quickly, muttered something resembling an apology. He turned around and saw two men with shoulder length hair, both with awful dress sense and one was blonde. Han prayed to every god possible that it was Isolder. He ran into the building, the door was opened by a friendly, and half asleep, doorman who let him wander in and go to the lift before he asked who Han was and what he was doing there.

"I'm here to talk to Leia Organa about Political issues which have recently arisen," Han lied, so many people had said it to him that he knew the line off by heart, "I won't be too long." And with that he got in the lift and hit the button for the top floor.

* * *

Leia sat in the empty apartment, wondering if she should call Holly or not, drill her for details about Han _now_, from the way Holly hadn't told her if Han was ok or not over the phone, she had immediately started to assume the worst.

Ta'a Chume had not been very helpful either, she hadn't even noticed Leia's choked up voice, she had only chatted for about two minutes about bridesmaids dresses matching Leia's dress, Leia had just told her to do what she thought best and put down the phone, no doubt the two bridesmaids, neither of which she knew, would be pale pink marshmallows as well.

There was a knock at the door, an urgent knock, and Leia wondered if she should pretend to not be in, it was probably just Isolder who had forgotten his sunglasses or something.

The knocking became louder and quicker, a long pause and it started again.

"I'm not in," Leia muttered into a pillow which she had started hugging. The person started to bang on the door, almost knocking it down.

"Fine, I'm in!" she half shouted at the door, she checked her face in the mirror quickly for red eyes and shrugged when she saw they were still bright red from crying. She picked up a large bat and held it above her head as the banging on the door didn't sound friendly.

She pulled open the door and Leia saw a man in slightly ripped jeans and a white shirt then she was pulled towards the man and kissed deeply. The bat dropped from her hands as she realised who was kissing her.

"You're crying," Han muttered after letting her go.

"I thought you were dead," Leia explained through her tears and Han pulled her to him again.

"Don't marry him tomorrow," Han ordered her, "_I'm_ here now, that means he has nothing to keep you!"

"He does," Leia replied angrily, "he has a bomb on Holly's ship; he says he'll detonate it if I don't marry him."

"Yeah, but this is _Holly_, she'll have found it by now and gotten rid of it," Han tried to comfort her.

"But what if she hasn't?" Leia asked worriedly, "she's landed here, what if she flew in _Concorde_ and is still doing checks on it or whatever and you know what she's like with that ship! She said she's going to come here now so I can't leave until she gets here, that means we have less time until Isolder gets here to run off and when Isolder does get back and when we're still here then he'll blow Holly up!"

"Leia, calm down," Han told her as she got more and more worried about Holly, "it'll be ok, Holly will be here soon and we can all get out of here."

* * *

Holly looked around her and found no familiar street names.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "I'm lost."

* * *

**I know the thing with Tibbi probably is confusing but it will be explained in the next few chapters... when i get round to posting them... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, I got time to update! Yay! I'm currently hyper cause my school radio station (kevi radio) just put my request on (well they didn't have the exact song, but they put another by the artist on, it rocked!) So I've just been sitting around singing at the top of my voice to 'Town called Hypocrisy' by Lostprophets, it is really good!**

**anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything**

**enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

Tiberion decided not to speak to his mother, it would probably be better that way, instead he slipped into the study to find some money. A loud snore made him jump out of his newly acquired skin; he looked at the desk and saw his father fast sleep in the chair. Carefully he opened the draw that had always had money kept in it and grabbed a few hundred credits and a blaster which had been hidden in a book in one of the many large book cases. He also wrote 'I'm leaving and not coming back' on a scrap of paper and attached it to the dragon which he had used the body of to stop himself dying. The dragon looked up at him with pitiful eyes but Tiberion made sure it didn't leave the study with him.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he met Indigo and Kaylin in the hall.

"Sure," Indigo replied.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure your parents actually understand what happened," Kaylin told Tiberion, "Since you didn't go and talk to your mother at all."

"Right, do you understand what happened?" Tiberion asked pulling a black leather trench coat from a cupboard.

"No, but I guess you switched places with the dragon at some point and now you've switched back," Kaylin replied.

"Correct," Tiberion walked to the door closely followed by Indigo, "See ya Princess." He mock saluted her making her blush slightly and they left.

"Do you want to drive?" Tiberion asked Indigo as they got to the landspeeder.

"Yeah sure," Indigo replied.

* * *

Holly took the phone out her pocket and quickly dialed Leia's number.

"Leia, I'm lost," she wined as the phone was picked up.

"Great," Han's voice came down the phone.

"Han? I thought you were still on Tindris Anoka, have you got Tiberion with you?" Holly asked very quickly.

"Well I'm not and I don't have the dragon with me," Han replied.

"So do you feel better?" Holly asked.

"Yes, but have you found the bomb Isolder planted on your ship?" Han asked urgently.

"I had a look around the ship but couldn't find anything, if it was there then it's not sapping power from the systems in which case it's gotta have its own power supply which would take up a hell of a lot of room and there is no space, besides I sent Tibbi crawling around throughout the ship and he couldn't find anything."

"So there isn't a bomb?" Han hadn't really understood what Holly was on about.

"Not one I can find anyway, but I left her on Tindris Anoka for Indigo to use," Holly said, "Look, where is Leia's apartment again?"

Han gave her the directions from where Holly said she was.

"Thanks," she said and then hung up. On the way to Leia's apartment Holly decided to call Indigo to make sure she came back on _Concorde_.

* * *

"Hello," Indigo said as she pickled up her phone, it sounded like she was on a hands free system in a landspeeder.

"Hey it's Holly."

"Oh, Hiya, listen I've got Tiberion with me but-" Holly cut across her.

"Sorry I'm about to run out of battery and I just called to say you can get off planet on _Concorde_, I left her the-" Holly's phone ran out of battery cutting the call.

The phone in the car buzzed as the Holly's battery died. Tiberion smiled knowing how annoyed Holly would be.

"Do you know how to fly _Concorde_?" Indigo asked Tiberion, who nodded.

"It used to be my ship, before I switched places with a dragon," He explained.

"And how did you get into the dragon's body?" Indigo asked, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to," she said when Tiberion sighed.

"No, I'm just wondering how I can explain it," Tiberion thought for a bit. "Do you know why there was a civil war?" he asked.

"Yeah, the poorer people were being repressed by rich people. The poor people decided to rebel," Indigo answered.

"Yes and as you saw from my house I was born into a really rich and powerful family, but I saw what was happening and went and joined the other side, I was about 15 at the time and Holly was a year older. At first I wasn't trusted and made to do all the hard labour, but somehow I worked my way up and became a general and then I met Holly, she was in charge of me." He paused for a bit.

"Let me guess, you became lovers?" Indigo said.

"Yes, although that just made everything a bit more difficult because everyone else said Holly was only agreeing with me because we were sleeping together. But one day someone betrayed us all to the Queen's army, there were many rumours it was me, but I would never do anything to betray Holly. The Queen's army stormed our base and took everyone prisoner, lots of people were just killed, but the leaders were taken away, I was let off because they thought I had been kidnapped. I looked for Holly everywhere but couldn't find her so I basically tortured someone who would know until they told me, when they did I found out she was at my house, so I went there.

My parents welcomed me back with open arms, but after a few days just started ignoring me, which was perfect and I started to search for Holly. Eventually I found her in one of the prison cells below then house, it was obvious she had been tortured, but before I had time to take her away someone came and took her somewhere else. I searched all over and found her in this chamber thing that I'd never been in with this big machine thing. It was a machine my dada made his fortune from, it is basically an execution devise that sucks the soul from the body. I had to get her out of it. My whole family were watching but I didn't really care, I just wanted Holly to be safe. I got Holly off the machine but at the same time a shock of energy went into me. I think the only reason I actually survived was that my mother's pet dragon had been sitting on my shoulder and for some reason we switched places. In all the commotion Holly escaped and I found her in the wood on the edge of my families land. When I found out her memory had gone I convinced her that I was her pet dragon and took her to _Concorde_ and we spent the rest of the time smuggling," Tiberion finished.

"Next question: how did you know how to swap back?" Indigo asked.

"I just guessed, I think the dragon wanted its body back as well," Tiberion answered.

* * *

**please review, I will update quicker (probably) if you do!**


	39. Chapter 39

**hello everyone! Last wednesday ACOPL was officially a year old, wow now I think about it it hasn't really felt that long since I started posting this story (unofficially this story is roughly 3 years old and has had tonnes of versions of itself).**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews**

**disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Venalicius!" Isolder whined down the phone.

"Yes Issy?" Venalicius asked, hoping for gossip. Isolder glanced around the apartment, Leia had gone out along with another man, he could smell it

"Leia's gone, I think that Solo man is back on the planet," Isolder informed him in a rush, he heard Venalicius gasp.

"Is she still in love with him?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think so," Isolder muttered, down-cast, "but she's still marrying me tomorrow, I'll make sure of that..."

"Are you planning on killing Solo?" Venalicius asked, ruining Isolder's evil state of mind.

"Well, not _killing _him, more, removing him for the duration of the wedding," Isolder replied, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and decided that this evil smile suited him; he preened for a few moments. Venalicius gasped again.

"You don't mean," he lowered his voice to a whisper "_kidnapping?_" he breathed the word like it was a horrible sin to just say it.

"Well, not _kidnapping_, more like removing him."

"Issy, you said that before, could you be more specific?" Venalicius sounded confused.

"Removing is like kidnapping, but not as bad," Isolder replied.

"Oh! How are the two things different?"

"They have different names, Venny," Isolder pointed out exasperatedly, like it made a lot of difference having a different name, "it's like mayonnaise and mayo, same thing, but mayo sounds so much cooler, just think of removing as mayo, ok?"

"O...K," Venalicius answered, "so, what's the plan to remove Solo?"

"I thought something mobster-ish; we should both wear black suits with white shirts and really dark sunglasses-"

"I meant how should we do it, not what should we wear," Venalicius probed him.

"Oh! Well, you know, what we wear is essential to that," Isolder said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"What I wear is always important, Issy, but we need to remove Solo before tomorrow, we have no time to plan outfits and go shopping," Venalicius sounded disappointed.

"Meet me in 'The Hanged Pirate' in twenty minutes and I'll tell you," Isolder said conspiratorially.

"Oooh!" Venalicius gushed, "isn't that that really posh new bar which just opened?"

"Yes! Mummy said that it's amazing, she took some politician there and they were best friends within minutes!"

"See you there," Venalicius bubbled before hanging up. Isolder grabbed his pur- wallet and ran out the door.

* * *

"Wes, this will be the best place for him," Hobbie said, patting his friend on the back as he sobbed over Boris' tank as they stood in the aquarium.

"Yeah, Wes, you can come and see him any time you want," Luke tried to convince him.

"You're right!" Wes said, suddenly standing up straight, "I have to be brave! For Boris!"

"That's the spirit, Wessy boy," Wedge said with a smile.

"Never call me that again," Wes snarled and they walked towards the head office to hand in Boris.

"Look, he looks so happy!" Hobbie said, watching Boris swim by, Wes waved to him.

"I'll miss you, Boris," Wes muttered to the glass, "right! Who wants a burger?"

* * *

Holly unlocked her door and walked into her flat, she had been unable to locate Leia's and knew that she and Han would probably gotten bored of waiting for her after an hour and would have gone out by now, either to lunch or to find her. She collapsed onto her sofa and sighed, glad to be able to sit down and relax, even if it was for a little while. She would leave Han and Leia together for a little while then go and see how they were.

The phone rang, the shrill tone waking her up.

"What?" she asked sharply to who ever who was calling during her moment of relaxation.

"Holly?" It was Leia, sounding worried.

"Hey Leia, what's up?" Holly asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Han's disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Holly woke up completely.

"I just turned around and he was gone, I swear, he was right behind me!"

"Don't worry, Leia," Holly said, "he's probably gone to... er... to kick the shit out of some... ninja... space monkeys!"

"You're really not helping Holly," Leia replied, not amused.

"He'll be fine, tell me where you are, I'll come and meet you. I have a funny feeling our man Isolder has something to do with this."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello, today is my last day of half-term holidays T-T and I only have 1 free this week T-T, anyway I finally got round to updating! Yay! I also wrote some more of this story yesterday, I'm almost finished, just a chapter and a bit to go. I'll be quite sad finishing this because I've been writing it so long I can't acrtually remember not writing it (i hope that made sense)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Mmmph! Mmmmph mmph!" Han tried to shout through the tape around his mouth, his kidnappers had taped him to a chair and were looking at him with satisfied looks. They had obviously been going for a mobster look, but it hadn't worked. One was in a black suit and white shirt with a black tie, his blonde hair tied back, his eyes hidden by the black sunglasses, the other hadn't bothered with this look and was just in jeans and a sandy coloured jacket over a t-shirt, but he had been made to wear sunglasses. The one in black ripped the tape from Han's mouth. His lips smarted, but he still managed to speak.

"Isolder?" he asked before being hit across the face.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" the man in black asked.

"Quite easily, nothing could hide that fake tan," Han replied smartly, "you always looked like some kind of orange."

"Well, uh..." Isolder struggled for a come back.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Han asked calmly.

"We need you out of the way until the end of tomorrow," Isolder explained before being hit by his accomplice.

"You're not meant to tell him," the man muttered, "Mr. Solo, you're ex-fiancée is very beautiful, but you lost her to a better man."

"Better? How?" Han couldn't help laughing.

"Better looking!" Isolder piped up.

"You think?" Han asked sarcastically, blowing his ruffled hair out of his hazel eyes, "try again."

"Better pilot!" Isolder tried, Han laughed.

"You ever done the Kessel run?" Han asked him.

"Why would I ever do something as bad as that?" Isolder asked, "anyway, I'm more... ur... pirate-ish." Han burst into hysterical laughter.

"Again, you ever done the Kessel run?"

"No."

"Ever smuggled anything?"

"No, but I dress up as a pirate at All Hallows Eve."

The man in jeans sighed.

"Can we stop this argument?" he asked impatiently, "Isolder, we've removed him, now we have to go and make arrangements for your wedding tomorrow." They left, leaving Han alone.

"What are you going to say for your best man's speech, Venny?" Isolder asked innocently.

"Oh, I can't tell you that, Issy," Venalicius replied, "that would ruin the surprise, but I promise you, it will be something... different."

* * *

"Leia!" Holly called to the worried looking Leia.

"Holly!" she looked slightly relieved, "what are we going to do about Han?"

"Ur..."

"You don't know, do you?" Leia asked.

"No, but I'm thinking on my feet, I'll think of something!" The answer was more optimistic than she felt, "maybe there'll be something around here which will point to where he is?"

"I doubt it," Leia said, looking at the packed streets.

"Well... ur..." Holly looked around, turning around so quickly that she crashed into a tall man in a sandy jacket and jeans "Sorry!"

"Leia?" the man asked.

"Venalicius!" Leia smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm fine! I just got rid of the bore in lycra." Leia giggled at his description of Isolder. "I have to sort out something for his best man speech, I'll just let all his skeletons out of the closet, like the time he wet himself at some conference with his mother a few years ago and one of the press stood up and asked what the smell was- oops! I wasn't meant to tell anyone that!" Venalicius smiled evilly, "anyway, I must be going, call me sometime Leia, darling!" He gave her his card and, with that, he swept off into the crowds. Holly stared after him.

"Who was that?" she asked, confused.

"Isolder's best friend, but I always feel like he's about to strangle Isolder," Leia replied, looking at the card in her hands.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who feels like choking the freak," Holly stated, "what you staring at?"

"Do you recognize this writing?" Leia asked, pointing at a line on the card.

"Urm, vaguely..." Holly replied, staring at it, "I don't know where from though. Leave it with me and I'll work it out, ok?"

"OK," Leia replied, handing Holly the card.

* * *

"Leia! Leia, darling!" It was Ta'a Chume, wading through the crowds, "darling! You have a manicure scheduled in ten minutes!" And Leia was dragged away.

Holly slumped in her flat, again, staring at the card, wondering where she recognized the writing from.

The phone rang.

"Again?!" Holly half shouted before getting up and grabbing the phone again.

"Yeah, what?" she answered it.

"Hol! It's me."

"Hey Indigo, what's happening with you?" Holly asked, Indigo sounded excited.

"Well, you know your dragon?"

"What have you done to Tibbi?!" Holly almost yelled.

"Nothing, but he's not a dragon any more," Indigo answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kaylin took me and Tibbi the dragon to this house owned by these rich dudes with a mad son who seemed to act like a dragon, so we went up to see him and then him and Tibbi walked up to each other then Tibbi bit this dude and they swapped bodies! So now your dragon is a seriously hot guy!"

Holly sat stunned, her brain buzzing until...

_That dragon has seen me in the bath._

_Hundreds of times._

"YOU MEAN MY DRAGON HAD THE MIND OF A HOT GUY ALL ALONG?!" she suddenly yelled.

"'Fraid so," Indigo replied, "but, Hol, this guy isn't any old hot, he is the epitome of hotness!"

"Oh, shut up Indigo," Holly muttered.

"OK, we're about to fly _Concorde_ back to Coruscant, we'll come and visit you in your flat sometime tomorrow, OK? OK. Bye!" And she hung up before Holly could shout a warning of the possible bomb.

* * *

"OK, guys," Indigo called across the parking space, "all aboard and we'll work out how to fly this thing."

"No need to say 'guys', Indigo, I'm the only one with you," Tiberion reminded her, "and she's _my_ ship, I know how to fly her."

"Oh well."

They both walked onto the ship, Tiberion still getting used to being tall again.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye on the wall.

"That's a bomb," he muttered, taking the little circle off the wall and pulling off a wire to disarm it then threw it out the door.

"Right," Indigo said reading a note from Holly, "I press the big red button!" She did so and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "What did that do?" she asked Tiberion.

"Fried all the listening and tracking devices on the ship," Tiberion explained, "we just disappeared from all Hapes systems."

"Cool, how do I start up the ship?" Tiberion rolled his eyes.

"Let me do it," he said, Indigo sat down and watched him start up the ship and fly it out of the space port.

* * *

**please review and happy halloween for tomorrow! (I'm going trick-or-treating with my friends!)**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Remember remember the 5th of November, gun powder, treason and plot, I see no reason why gunpowder, treason should ever be forgot_**

**hahaha, sorry, just had to do that. **

**Thank you for the reviews, this chapter is probably the hardest one I had to write for this story, even though its relativly short, not sure why though, it just took ages to come up with ideas for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy... (I can hear fireworks, we set ours off on saturday cause we're unconventional)****

* * *

Chapter 41**

Leia looked at herself in the mirror, a horror in pink. She sighed and walked over to the window and pulled up the blind. It was raining hard, the sky was so grey it was almost black and thunder rumbled in the distance. Leia sat down next to the window and watched raindrops trickle down it; she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"This day is a mistake," She muttered but knew that if she refused to marry Isolder Han's life could be in danger, again. The phone rang disturbing Leia's thoughts; she walked slowly across the room and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Holly."

"Hey, Holly," Leia said sitting down on the sofa.

"How are you?" Holly asked, although she knew the answer.

"Dreading the next few hours, days and then the rest of my life."

"I'm not sure what your doing is stupid or brave," Holly told her.

"Probably stupid, but if Isolder has Han-"

"Han will be okay," Holly interrupted, "Leia; don't marry that pratty stuck-up bastard! You're supposed to enjoy your wedding not fear it! The only thing you'll achieve by doing it is a bunch of happy politicians and a very depressed smuggler!"

"I'm sorry Holly, I can't-"

"Can't what?! Enjoy the rest of your life?!" Holly was getting angry, "Leia listen to what you're saying! You _LOVE_ Han and he loves you. All you'll do is hurt him even more than Isolder ever could!" Holly paused as she thought of something else to say, "Look if you don't marry prince idiot I'll find Han and-"

"I'm sorry Holly," Leia interrupted in a whisper before hanging up and unplugging the phone. _I'm pathetic!_ She told herself standing up and kicking the sofa as hard as she could, it slid back and reviled a note underneath it, she picked it up but before she could look at it there was a knock on the door

"Your car is here Senator," Came a voice through the door.

Leia sighed and walked to the door, keeping the note in her hand.

The car was a white stretched limo covered in ribbons; it had obviously been decorated by Isolder. Struggling with the dress Leia got in the limo and the driver shut the door. Once it had started off Leia opened the note and instantly recognised Han's handwriting. She quickly read it,

_Leia, happy sweethearts day sweetheart, you know I'm not good at writing stuff like this, but I'm going to try. I love you so much and I know whatever happens we're going to get through it, ever since I met you I knew you could handle anything that was thrown at you. You're incredible Leia, if you set your mind on something you'll always pull through._

_I love you so much._

_Han._

_PS. Did I do okay?_

The car stopped just as Leia finished reading the note for the tenth time, she realised she was crying again. The driver opened the door and offered an umbrella which Leia refused as she reached the stairs of the cathedral. _Right Leia_ _you have 20 steps to decide what to do,_ she thought.

Step 1,2,3,4

_Isolder has Han; if I refuse to marry him he could kill him._

Step 5,6,7,8

_But Isolder can't kill Han; if he did he would be put in jail._

Step 9,10,11,12

_Even if he did go to jail Han would still be dead._

Step 13,14,15,16

_Han isn't stupid he'll easily outsmart the git prince._

Step 17,

_There's a bomb on_ Concorde_, if that goes off Indigo could be killed._

Step 18

_Holly said there probably wasn't a bomb anyway and if there was she's probably got it mixed up with a tracking device so _Concorde _is safe._

Step 19

_You'll be helping the New Republic._

Step 20

_I love Han._

She was at the top of the steps, gazing down the isle, at the end was Isolder dressed in a white suit looking like an ice-cream man. Leia took a few steps forward. She was under the doorway. Happy music started to play. Leia took another step.

_This is not right! _

She turned and walked out of the cathedral into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Happy bonfire night everyone! and please review :)!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello Everyone! I finally got round to updating! yay! thank you for the reviews, they helped me update this quicker**

**Tiberion: _Quicker_?**

**Solo's Orca: yep, quicker, lol. I must say this chapter was a lot of fun to write, I tend to associate music to chapters so this one is 'I talk to the rain' from the Tsubasa Chronicals soundtrack, the last chapter was 'Hear our prayer' from it. I think the main themes of this story are 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol and 'Starlight' by Muse... Yes I know I'm strange...**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Taku who died at SeaWorld Texas sometime in October and I've forgotten to dedicate a chapter to him -sigh- and also to Asuka who died in september at Izu-Mito Sea Paradise**** and I also fogot to dedicate a chapter to her as well, I'm useless. (btw they're both orcas/killer whales)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... otherwise I'de be a millionaire.**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 42**

_At least this is better than marrying Isolder_, Leia thought humorlessly as she trudged through the empty streets, normally she would have been amazed that Coruscant could be so empty, but her brain had overloaded and had switched off. She didn't know where she was going mainly because she didn't know where to go. She looked down at her dress, it had soaked up so much water Leia was surprised that the street was actually wet and was so heavy Leia found it hard to walk. This was not helped by her high heeled opened toed shoes which were a size too small because they were the only ones in stock and Ta'a Chume had insisted that she buy them. _Wouldn't matter anyway, my dress covers my feet,_ she thought vaguely, wishing she had just worn some old boots.

She tripped over something and crashed onto her knees, "Now what?" She asked herself, not wanting to get up and wishing she could just stay here in the rain for ever and never have to face anyone again.

Suddenly the rain stopped, but she could hear it hitting the pavement all around her. She looked up.

"Are you okay?" A man in a tight olive green suit with brown hair and blue eyes asked, he was holding an umbrella over her, when Leia didn't answer he said, "Look, my car is just over there I'll take you to Holly's flat."

"How do you-" Leia began to ask.

"I'll explain later, you'll catch a cold out here," He helped her to her feet and guided her to the car. She got into the back seat and the man quickly got into the drivers seat and passed the umbrella to,

"Indigo?" Leia asked.

"Hi, I take it you decided not to marry the prince," Indigo replied, "This is Tiberion by the way," she indicated the driver who started the car and drove off.

The only noise was the car's engine and the rain outside, neither Indigo or Tiberion asked Leia anything, which she was glad of. She was just so tired, her eyes grew heavy and then she fell asleep.

* * *

The only thing Leia was aware of when she woke up was bird song. _Where's the traffic?_ She thought, _you might as well open your eyes and see_. She did.

The room she was in was clean and white, bright light was pouring through the window, it was warm.

"This isn't Coruscant," She muttered getting out of the bed; it took a while to get her legs used to her weight. She walked across the room and opened the door onto a white living room, sitting around on the chairs were Indigo, Tiberion, Luke, Wes, Wedge, Hobbie, Chewie and, to her displeasure, C-3PO.

"Oh, Mistress Leia your awake at last!" the droid exclaimed when he saw her entering the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" Leia asked sitting down between Luke and Indigo.

"Few days," Tiberion answered, "do you want anything to eat?"

"I do," Wes said earning a death-glare from Tiberion.

"Sure," Leia answered, Tiberion went off to the kitchen to get something, "So where are we?" Leia asked, "I take it this isn't Holly's flat."

Indigo smiled, "We're in the Lake country on Naboo, Holly basically packed us off here as soon as we found you so Isolder's freaky guards couldn't find you. Luckily we managed to get this house at such short notice."

"Where's Holly?" Leia realised that neither her nor Han were there.

"Back on Coruscant, she's with Isolder's 'best friend' trying to find Han," Wedge told her.

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, they know where he is, but not how to get him out. He's alive don't worry," Luke said squeezing his sister's hand.

"By the way Leia, can we burn the dress?" Wes asked pointing at Leia's wedding dress that had been left in a heap on the floor at the back of the living room.

"Go ahead," Leia replied only just realising that someone had changed her into a lose t-shirt and shorts; she decided not to ask who.

"We can have a ceremonial burning when Holly and Han get here," Wes celebrated.

* * *

Holly had dyed her hair again, brown this time, which had been swept back into a tight bun and she had contact lenses which changed her pupils to grey. She was dressed in the uniform of the Hapes Navy, a royal blue skirt and blazer with a light blue hat.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" She asked Venalicius who was busy putting lipstick on her.

"I'm afraid so darling," He answered, "We need to get you to not look so much like yourself." Holly laughed, not sure if his last sentence made sense, "There we go darling."

Holly looked in the mirror, _At least I don't look like myself_ she thought.

"Remember the plan?" Venalicius asked.

"Get in, get Han, get out. If anyone asked where I'm taking him; shoot them," Holly replied picking up a data pad with the floor plan of the Battle Dragon where Han was being kept.

"Right, go get him."

"See ya later then," Holly said knowing that she probably wouldn't see Venalicius for a very long time since he wasn't going to go to Naboo later.

* * *

Quickly Holly went straight to the Battle Dragon, it was pretty easy to get on board, just flash her fake ID at the guards and she was allowed pretty much anywhere. She checked the floor plan whilst pretending to make sure if a system was working properly. _I need to go down two floors,_ she thought as she carried on down a corridor trying to find a stair case, when she found one she quickly went down two floors and made her way to the prison facility, stopping now and then to pretend to check systems.

"What do you want?" A guard asked when she got to the prison section; Holly pulled out a blaster and shot him with a stun ray. She pushed him into a storage room before walking into the prison facility. Several people looked up at her as she entered.

"I'm here to see one of the prisoners," she explained, "I heard one of them isn't feeling well."

Holly waited whilst someone checked out the story, she really didn't want to shoot anyone else, luckily Venalicius had put in a fake call so they were expecting her.

"He's in cell A2376-G689," One of the people explained.

"Thanks," Holly smiled and after her ID had been checked she was led to the cell, "I'll be okay by myself," she said and the guard left her. Once she was sure that the guard was out of earshot she opened the cell door walked in and shut the door again.

Han was sitting in a corner of the cell playing with the chain on the handcuffs; he looked up when the door opened.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," Holly said, winking at him and holding up the data pad with the words 'play along or die' written on it, but so the camera in the room couldn't see.

"Yeah," Han answered as Holly checked around the room, when she was sure that the camera didn't pick up sound she said, "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Really? I thought you were just delivering pizza," Han muttered sarcastically, "So who are you pretending to be this time?"

"A nurse," Holly replied pretending to check Han's blood pressure.

"No offense Holly, but if I was ill you'd be the last person I'd call," Han said as Holly checked his temperature.

"Yep your really sick," Holly said, ignoring his last statement, "Your suffering from a high temperature and your delirious."

"Great, how's Leia?"

"Safe and well on Naboo," Holly informed him while pretending to write something on the data pad.

"Naboo? What's she doin' there?" Han asked.

"Hiding from git prince and his army of freaky pixies."

"What have pixies got to do with anything?"

Holly rolled her eyes, "joke," she informed him before walking over to the door and conversing with a guard at the end of the corridor. "I need to get him to the infirmary," she told him, "he's really sick."

"Right," the guard replied, he walked over to the cell and opened the door, "he looks alright to me," he said looking at Han.

"Yes, but your not a nurse," Holly snapped tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right, I'll send Natsidala with you," he said pulling Han up and dragging him out the cell, Holly followed them down to the control room.

Soon Holly, Han and a young female guard, Natsidala, left the prison facility. As soon as the door closed Holly grabbed her blaster and stunned the guard.

"Sorry," Holly said to Natsidala as she fell on the floor, she turned to Han and, setting her blaster to half power, shot off the hand cuffs, "help me take her in there," she said pointing to the cupboard where Holly's other victim was stored.

A few minutes later Holly and Han had changed into the uniforms from the two guards, who had been tied up in the cupboard.

"Why stun them?" Han whispered as they walked down a corridor.

"We needed the uniforms, besides it doesn't really matter if they live, Isolder will know it's me who's come to get you," Holly replied. They came to the stair case and walked up it as quickly as they could without looking suspicious. Thankfully it was a lunch break so people were allowed off the ship freely.

"It's good to be out," Han stretched, it had stopped raining and was now a bright sunny day.

"Couldn't agree more," Holly said as they walked out of the area where the ship was parked to the docking bay with _Concorde _in.

"Why not take the _Falcon_?" Han asked desperately wanting to fly his ship again.

"The others took it to Naboo," Holly explained.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the pure white ship which was glittering in the sunlight.

"Hey sweetie," Holly greeted the ship patting her hull, "how are you?" She turned and looked at Han who was laughing, "And you don't talk to your ship?"

"Yeah, but not in front of other people," Han continued to laugh until he realised Holly was glaring rather nastily at him.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me feel happy to know this story isn't really bad.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I've finally got round to updating, i don't know where all my time goes -sigh- I'm sorry this chapter's quite short, but it has Venalicius in (my sister thinks he rocks, i love him too lol)**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy...****

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

"Anyone want to come for a walk?" Leia asked walking into the living room.

"It involves moving so no," Indigo replied looking up from her book, all the others decided not to come apart from Tiberion.

They spent most of the first half an hour of the walk in silence enjoying the sounds of the birds.

"You never did explain how you knew Holly," Leia said after a while.

Tiberion looked slightly surprised but laughed, "That's because you fell asleep," he replied, "you do realise you've met me many times before."

Leia thought, "The only thing I know called Tiberion is Holly's dragon."

"Bingo."

Leia was now totally confused hundreds of questions buzzed through her head but the only one that became words was, "how?"

Tiberion smiled and explained the whole story.

"So Holly doesn't know who you are?" Leia asked, they were now sitting on a grassy bank by the lake.

"I think she kinda recognised me when I turned up with you and Indigo, but I'm not sure how unless her memories are returning," Tiberion looked up at the blue sky, "it doesn't matter though, I'm still going to stay by her side, if she's lost her memories we'll make new ones, just not involving war." He looked back at Leia, "What do you plan to do?"

"Marry Han if he still wants me and then... I don't know, I'll probably keep working for the New Republic though."

* * *

"I'm bored," Han stated as he walked into the cockpit.

"Well you are now experiencing what flying is like when your ship doesn't break down," Holly muttered, "we've still got another few hours to go and then we've gotta locate the others."

"Can't you just contact Tiberion?" Han asked sitting down in the co-pilots ship.

"No 'cause he's now human."

"What?!" Han asked in surprise.

"Him and Indigo showed up at my flat a few days ago with Leia. I've been getting some of my memories back recently, I remember him, but at the same time I have no idea who he is, I'm just so confused. I sent them to Naboo partly so I could have some time to work all this out."

"Did you work anything out?" Han asked.

"No, only that part of me is madly in love with him and another part thinks he's just a pet. I mean I never considered him as _just_ a pet, he seemed like a brother or something like that, but-" Holly stopped talking and buried her head in her hands, "I'm confused."

"You'll work it out eventually. I mean look at me and Leia, when we first met all we did was fight but now we're hopefully going to get married. Just play it one step at a time."

"You seem like my big brother now," Holly laughed as she got up to get her book, "thanks Han."

Suddenly, a thought struck Han; he waited until Holly got back.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked her as she sat down.

"Oh, funny story!" Holly said with a smile, "Leia met this half gay, half straight friend of hers and he gave her his card which had Tindris Anokan writing on it, which I couldn't actually read, so then Indigo and Tiberion, the man, turned up at my flat and I asked Tiberion if he could read the writing, turned out that it said: 'call me if you want to see Solo again', we thought it might be a ransom thing, but we called him anyway and he told me to meet him, so I did and he told me he would take me to you. It was such a surprise."

"Wow," Han said, staring out of the window, "where is he now? Do you reckon he got out OK?" Holly put down her book and looked ahead of her, her face suddenly serious.

"Something about that Venalicius guy tells me he can really look after himself," Holly said.

"He helped to kidnap me, he seemed like Isolder at the time I saw him chatting away," Han told her.

"Yeah, but... there's something weird about him..."

* * *

"Leia, who's this?" Wes asked, holding up a photograph.

"Wes! Where did you get this?" Leia asked, looking at the photo of Venalicius.

"I took a photo of the guy at the door wanting to see you," Wes said with his little bright smile.

"Oh!" Leia said, standing up and hurrying to the door. "Venalicius! How are you?"

"Awful, darling, awful," Venalicius muttered, "listen, I can't stay too long, I just came to say that your real fiancé is free and well, he'll be here soon." Leia broke into a wide smile of relief. "However, the fake will probably find out were you are sometime soon, famous people can't stay in hiding for long." Leia's smile fell. "Marry Solo, sweetie, you know you want to. I'll take care of Isolder quickly." And with that, he was gone.

Then he was back again.

"Get off the planet as soon as possible after the wedding, and, darling?"

"Yes?" Leia asked.

"Send me a photo album," Venalicius told her, handing her an address on a card. And, with a smile, he disappeared.

"That is one weird guy..." Leia said to herself, wondering how he could be so bubbly and so murderous at the same time.

"What's that, Leia?" Wes asked, bouncing up behind her, "oooh! Leia's got a guy's address!"

"You gonna go round to his house, Leia?" Hobbie asked teasing her.

"Shut up, you lot, or I'll tickle you all," Leia had discovered that the threat was highly effective and, as expected, the two of them ran off screaming. Leia smiled and followed them into the house.


	44. Chapter 44

**Is it chapter 44 already? Wow, only 5 more left... Anyway I have got around to updating! yay! (I'm hyper btw) Thank you for all the reviews, they totally rock! **

**Today was my last day of school for 2 weeks yay! But I have to revise for exams on the week we get back -sigh- It was also the staff panto today, it was called 'dr who and the X-factor mystery' the mystery was where all the X-factor winners went, the answer was the Master (evil guy from dr who), played by one of the physics teachers in a leather catsuit, kidnapped them and extracted their 'x-factor' so he could rule the world, it was very silly and hilarious.**

**This chapter is pretty short, but I really enjoyed writing it. I need to sort out the end of this story, I have written it I just want to change it a bit...**

**Disclaimer: you should all know by now**

**enjoy...****

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

"Are we there yet?" Han asked Holly as she maneuvered the ship to start to land.

"No."

"Are we there _yet_?"

"NO."

"Are we _there yet_?"

"NO!!! Shut up!"

"_Are we there yet_?"

"Say that one more time, and I will shoot you," Holly made a threat which Han didn't doubt, "oh! We're here!" Holly announced as the ship touched down, "now to find everyone!" Holly walked off the ship and walked a few meters when.

"Holly!" Someone called.

"Oh, hey Wes! I thought it would be harder to find you guys," Holly said, as Wes suddenly hugged her.

"Well, the house is hard to find, I was just wandering," Wes informed her after letting her go, "Hanny!" Wes ran to Han and hugged him as well.

"Get off you idiot," Han muttered pushing him away.

"So how far away is this house?" Holly asked laughing at Wes's antics.

"Not too far, it's about a 30 minute walk from here, you go through that wood," Wes pointed at a wood behind the town," and then just follow the lake round till you get to the house."

"Let's go then," Holly said picking up her bags.

"Not yet, we're out of food, I was sent to get some," Wes said sheepishly.

Much later the three of them were walking back to the house pulling suitcases and carrying bags of food.

"Soooo, Holly," Wes said as they walked, "are you still coming with me to the wedding, like you promised, or are you going with the guy your dragon turned into?" Holly almost dropped the food she was carrying, she had half forgotten about Tiberion now being human, and she had completely forgotten about her promise to Wes about the wedding.

"Urm..." Holly said, wondering how she could get out of this without conflict. "Hey! I never promised anything!"

"Yeah, but you said you would go with me," Wes said, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Urm..." Holly said again.

"Holly, you said you would go with Wes first and Tiberion hasn't even asked you yet," Han decided to put his head into the conversation.

"I'll compromise!" Holly suddenly decided.

"How?" Wes asked, confused.

"Um... I shall go with both of you!" She gave a triumphant smile and bounced happily.

"Yay! I love compromises!" Wes joined in the bouncing, Han looked at the two of them and hoped he didn't have to join in bouncing.

"Hey! Look! There's the house!" Wes shouted as they bounced over the hill and saw a house next to the large lake, it was a large log cabin with a stone chimney which was gently spouting smoke. "It looks so... homey!"

"Yes Wes," Holly said, patting him on the head in a patronizing way.

"Lets run down to it!" Wes shouted, "I'll race you Holly!"

"Urm, let me think about that," Holly replied sarcastically, "no."

"Awwwww," Wes groaned, "pleeeeeeeeeeease Holly?"

"No!"

"Hooooooolllllllyyyyyyyy," Wes whined.

"For Heaven's sake! No!"

"Pretty pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Do you not understand the concept of the word 'no'?" Holly asked him.

"No- oh damn it!" Wes said, realising he hadn't meant to say 'no'.

It took them another 10 minutes to walk to the house, Wes running ahead like an excitable child, calling back to Holly and Han to hurry up, only stopping when he tripped over a rock whilst walking backwards outside the house.

"Let's throw him in the lake," Han muttered to Holly who nodded, they picked Wes off the ground and dragged him along the jetty that went into the middle of the lake and dropped him in.

"Hey!" Wes cried as he surfaced, "you're mean," he started to swim to the shore, Holly and Han walked back laughing at him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I probably won't update before christmas, so I hope you all have a good christmas!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy new year! Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter is also pretty short, the next few are longer (I think...).**

**I've worked out who I accidently based Tiberion on (it was by accident I swear), I'm not going to say yet (I might say at the end) but I'll give you a few hints, his favourite for as a dragon was white with blue eyes and in human form he has brown hair and blue eyes and a pretty bad attitude (but can also be quite sweet). -sigh- I can't belive I managed to base him on this character...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 45**

"Wes, why are you wet?" Indigo asked as she saw Wes, with water dripping off him standing in the door.

"Those two idiots pushed me in the lake!" Wes shouted pointing at Holly and Han who were laughing. Indigo suddenly started laughing along with them.

"Indy! Can't you be on my side instead?" Wes moaned, looking around for a towel.

"Indigo, not Indy!" Indigo shouted after him as he went in search of the airing cupboard, "anyway, I'll go tell Leia you guys have arrived, come to think of it, Tiberion should be pretty happy to hear that you're here, Hol." Holly blushed slightly.

"Han?" Holly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How am I meant to greet Tiberion?" she muttered.

"I dunno, like you always do I suppose," Han shrugged.

"Usually I hug him and scratch him behind the ears; I can't really do that now."

"Oh, um..."

"Useful, Han, useful. I save your life and this is the thanks I get."

"Just follow his lead," Han told her, surprised by his advice giving.

"Now, that's better," Holly smiled, "I still think he's a dragon though..."

"Han!!" Leia ran down the hallway and launched herself into Han's arms. Holly smiled, happy to see them together again.

"Holly!" She turned around to see Tiberion, the man, walking towards her and she blushed.

"Hey Tibbi," she said, and Tiberion hugged her tight, a completely new experience for Holly.

"I suppose I can't scratch you behind the ears anymore, right?" Holly giggled.

"You can if you want," he replied before laughing. At least the voice was still the same, but it was still strange that it didn't just arrive in her brain.

"Hey! Look!" Wes shouted from the living room and they all wandered through to see what had happened. "I made tea!" he pointed to the tea pot and cups around it, "I'm so happy!"

"Well done Wes, you've finally learnt that the tea leaves go in the teapot _not_ the kettle," Holly muttered sarcastically.

"At least I don't eat chocolate spread and banana sandwiches," Wes replied.

"Hey they're nice," Holly defended her choice in sandwich.

"Yeah whatever," Wes said hading everyone their tea.

"Erm Wes," Holly said after taking a sip, "this is coffee."

* * *

**Please review and I promise I'll try and update next week (although I do have exams but I will try)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! My exams are finally over!!! (well until May/June/July, dunno when) I'm completly and utterly shattered, 5 exams in 3 days is not good (I had 3 today, so I didn't have any lessons at all) -sigh-, god I'm tired. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please can you help me get over 100 reviews for this story, i'll be so happy if I can get over 100!**

**I'm not too sure if what I've just written makes much sense, but oh well, my brain currently feels like mush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Holly lay on the sofa, all the other rooms had been taken so her and Tiberion, who was on the floor, were in the living room. _I can't sleep_, she thought irritably, she knew why, she was so used to Tiberion sleeping next to her that when she couldn't hear his breathing she felt uneasy.

"Tiberion," she hissed, not wanting to wake anyone else up, "Tiberion."

There was a sleepy grunt at the other side of the room followed by Tiberion's very sleep voice, "what is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"So why wake _me_ up?"

"Oh, so if that's the treatment I get I might as well not confide in you any more," Holly hissed very hurt by his reaction, "You don't need me any more to carry you around, so why don't you just go?"

"Is that how you really feel? Do you want me gone? If you do, well I'm out of here," Tiberion replied.

"No, don't go, please," Holly panicked at the thought of being left by herself; she heard Tiberion get up and walked across the room. Suddenly a pair of soft lips were pressed against her neck.

"Holly," Tiberion whispered in her ear, his low voice sending shivers throughout her body.

"Who are you?" Holly asked, completely ruining the mood, Tiberion rolled off her and lay by her side, stroking the side of her face and thinking of an answer.

"I guess I'm your lover," he said at last, kissing her cheek.

"Are you saying that to sleep with me?" Holly asked smiling slightly.

Tiberion laughed, "Technically we've been sleeping together for years."

"Yeah, I know," Holly laughed as well rolling over to face him, "so, now what? Most of me thinks you're just my pet dragon."

Tiberion thought for a moment, "This might help," he muttered before kissing her passionately, almost desperately, trying to get her to understand how much he loved her.

"It did a bit," Holly muttered, glad Tiberion couldn't see her blushing and quickly trying to think of a way to change the conversation, "Can you tell me how I lost my memory?"

"Only if I can sleep on the sofa with you."

"Fine, as long as you don't try anything."

"Okay, where do I begin," Tiberion wondered out loud before telling her about the rebellion she had started, keeping in the more explicit parts he had missed out in the story he had told Leia and Indigo, "Then one day our base was found by my parent's soldiers, they thought I had been kidnapped so I didn't receive any punishment, but they killed many of our men and put you in prison at my house. You thought I had betrayed you and I wasn't allowed anywhere near you so I couldn't tell you that I hadn't. You were then given the death penalty, they decided to use a machine my dad had invented and made his fortune from, it kills people by pulling the soul out of the body, if the pain and shock of loosing the soul doesn't kill the person then they can become a slave, doing whatever one person says without question." Tiberion wrapped his arms around Holly's waist and hugged her, wondering what to say next, "They then chained you up to the machine the next day, they also decided to make me watch, just to make sure I knew the rebellion was over."

"I remember that day, you took some of the shock for me, I thought you died," Holly interrupted.

"I would have done, but my mother's pet dragon jumped onto my shoulder just after I let you out and you had run off. I think because the shock made both our souls leave our bodies and they quickly went into each others bodies, I don't know how or why," he said, "I woke up as a dragon, whilst everyone else watching crowded around my body to see if I was okay, I chased after you and found you collapsed in the garden. I pulled you into a bush to keep you out the way, but when you woke up you didn't remember anything, so I took you to my ship and we escaped."

"But in that book we found it said I killed you," Holly said, pressing her head against Tibbi's chest and hugging him.

"Probably a cover up," Tiberion answered, "It wouldn't surprise me, it would be better for my parents image if you killed me than if I swapped souls with a dragon whilst saving a wanted criminal. Although nowadays you're a legend on the planet."

"One last question, how did I do that thing to stop the super battle dragon's fire on the _Mon Remonda_?" Holly asked, "or don't you know."

"When you did that I did some research, pet dragons can talk to their owners, usually it's stuff like 'I'm hungry' and 'Feed me', but because I was human, I was more intelligent," Holly laughed, Tiberion usually talked a lot about food when he was a dragon, "anyway, apparently they use some sort of variation of the Force to do it, so it _can_ build up in their owners and they can use special powers sometimes, doesn't happen a lot though."

"Part of me loves you," Holly told him dozily.

"I'm gonna make all of you love me," Tiberion replied smiling when Holly gently punched him, "I love all of you. Sleep tight," he whispered in her ear, before falling back asleep.

* * *

Leia woke up the next morning next to Han for the first time in what seemed like a year.

"Good morning sweetheart," he murmured when he saw she was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" Leia asked.

"Dunno, but you know how much I love watching you when your asleep," Han smiled at her before hugging her close, "thanks for not marrying Isolder."

"When we go back no one's going to lets us get married you know," Leia muttered.

"Yeah, but we can get married here."

"Today," It wasn't a question.

"You're quick," Han said laughing.

"I keep losing you, I'm not going to let you go again," Leia told him, hugging him possessively.

"I like your new hair cut," Han told her after a few moments of silence, running his figures through Leia's, now short, hair.

"You've only just noticed?"

"No, I noticed as soon as I first saw you, it looks good on you," Han said smiling and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"You two have fun last night then?" Indigo asked as she wandered into the living room and saw Holly sleeping on top of Tiberion.

"Nothing happened!" Holly snapped, quickly getting up.

"There's going to be a wedding today!" Wes said loudly as he came in.

"I told you nothing happened!" Holly shouted angrily.

"Not you," Wes told her, "Han and Leia."

"And you know this how?" Holly asked.

"Wes is very good at eavesdropping," Hobbie explained as he came in yawning.

"Actually no, I booked the temple for today, so Han and Leia could get married," Wes said happily.

"Did you think about, I don't know, _asking_ them before going ahead and booking the place?" Indigo asked sarcastically.

"I decided to surprise them," Wes smiled happily.

"It certainly will be a surprise when Wes tells them they're getting married today," Holly muttered to a giggling Indigo.

Luke then came into the room with messed up hair and sleepy eyes, "What's happening?" he asked when he saw Holly, Indigo and Hobbie looking like they were going to kill Wes.

"Wes has decided that Han and Leia will be getting married today whether they like it or not," Tiberion, who had woken up, explained.

"Guess what everyone!" Wedge said running into the room, "Han and Leia are getting married today!"

"Yeah, we know, _Wes_ decided it for them," Holly replied darkly.

"What are you talking about, Holly?" Wedge asked, "Han just told me."

"Oooooh, Wessy-boy, you are so lucky!" Hobbie laughed, "looks like you and the happy couple had the same thought."

* * *

The priest had never seen such a strange congregation. The groom looked scruffy to say the least, his hair messed-up and his clothes almost bathed in mud. The bride was just wearing street clothes, her hair un-brushed and her face free of make-up, but they looked like the happiest couple ever. The young man handing the bride over looked unkempt and was sporting a disgusting, mustard coloured 'leather' jacket which looked, the priest sniggered quietly, worthy of that Hapes prince. Two bridesmaids followed the bride in, both of them wearing jeans which were shredded to the point of collapse around the knees, the dark haired one looked like she had changed into a clean, black top, but the other was wearing a white top, he saw white around the collar, but the rest had been dyed with oil. The flowers they were holding seemed to have been picked out of the verge and they looked ready to kill the mustard coloured jacket in front of them. Not a tear graced their faces, but one of the men in the pews was, already, weeping into his friend's shoulder, another gently sobbing into a handkerchief, the handsome man on the end edged away from them, trying not to grin and laugh. The best man was a wookiee, a couple of droids were arguing about something at the back of the temple and all the people present were armed.

The priest gulped, he'd better get this over with quickly, and then he could go home and get away from this group of idiots. He took a deep breath and started the ceremony.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I think I may go to sleep now... zzzzzz -snore-**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! Today is apparently the most depressing day of the year so I hope this chapter cheers people up (I doubt it though, lol) It snowed for 4 hours today! And then it rained so the snow is now slush and the bus station kinda flooded (it aslso had a small stream running through it).**

**The song Isolder sings when he comes in is the first line of the chorus of 'I'm glad I crashed the wedding' (or somthing like that, I can never remember the actual title) by Busted, who I never really liked but I'm pretty sure Isolder would like them, lol.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (this is getting a bit old)**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"That went well," Holly muttered to Indigo after the rings had been exchanged and Han and Leia had been declared husband and wife.

"Yes, but Luke really needs to get a new jacket," Indigo hissed back. They walked towards the newlyweds to off their congratulations along with everyone else in the temple.

Suddenly the stained glass window behind them exploded into a million pieces.

"What the hell?!" Leia gasped as she shielded herself from the falling glass with her hands. Once the glass had stopped falling she looked through the broken window and saw the Hapes battle dragon hovering over the lake, thousands of smaller ships were zooming towards the temple.

"Run!" Han shouted at the others and, after grabbing Leia's hand, started towards the door.

However as they were about half way to the doors, they opened, revealing Isolder surrounded by hundreds of armed guards.

"Well, I'm glad I crashed the wedding," Isolder said happily in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, but it won't do you much good," Leia sighed, holding up her hand to show him the gold ring on her finger, "I'm already married, why don't you just go and fly back to your mummy."

Isolder flushed with rage at her words and reached for a gold covered gun at his side, "I guess the only way to marry you is to get rid of Solo, permanently."

The next few seconds were a blur and resulted in Han being a few meters away from where he had originally been and Holly kneeling on the floor coughing up blood.

"Holly!" Tiberion shouted kneeling next to her, "are you okay?"

Holly smiled slightly, moving her hand away from her chest to reveal where the bullet had gone in.

"Stupid girl!" Isolder shouted pointing the gun back at Han and pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. "Damn it!"

Whilst Isolder was cursing his gun Indigo quietly walked over to Leia and told her, "distract him, me and Tiberion will get Holly out of here." Leia nodded slightly to show she understood.

"Isolder, I was wondering," Leia said thinking on her feet, "it's clear you don't love me so why do you want to marry me?"

"I thought that was obvious," Isolder laughed, everyone, including some of his guards looked at him confusedly, "well, once I had married you, my mother would use her newly gained influence to force the New Republic planets to join the Hapes Empire, we would then use your ships and men to destroy Tindris Anoka once and for all." During his speech Leia glance behind her and saw that Tiberion, Holly and Indigo had almost reached the door at the back of the temple.

"So why did you bother teaming up with the Imperials?" Han asked.

"Because that way even if you refused to marry me we could still take over the New Republic, then we would destroy those dreadful Imperials."

"So you were planning to rule the galaxy?" Wes asked, not too sure what to make of the monologue.

"Of course!" Isolder broke into maniacal laughter, which didn't really suit him, "Who doesn't want to rule the galaxy?!"

"Sane people?" Hobbie suggested sourly.

Isolder glared at them, "Don't you see? Under my rule there would be peace and prosperity."

"But everyone one would have to put up with being lorded over by a guy who can't even dress himself properly," Han said commenting on Isolder's mustard coloured hot pants, red bandana and pink cashmere tank top with a lime green PVC jacket over his shoulders and sandy coloured cowboy boots.

"And the fact you're going to have to kill thousands of people to achieve your 'peace'!" Leia informed him, she glanced behind her again, she couldn't see Holly, Tiberion and Indigo. _Good, _she thought,_ they're safe, well safer than us!_ She then tried to think of a plan to get out, but it seemed hopeless, they were at Isolder's mercy, only a miracle could save them.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I mean, hehe. Please review, there's only 2 more chapetrs and I really want over 100 reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews I've got over 100 yay!!!!!!!! Happy Burns night to anyone who celebrates it (I don't).**

**Time to find out the truth about Venalicius (I wonder if anyone actually reads the stuff I write up here...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 48**

_They were at Isolder's mercy, only a miracle could save them._

A miracle happened.

The Battle Dragon exploded.

There was a shocked silence for a few seconds, it seemed like the world was holding its breath, and then everything dissolved into panic. Han took the opportunity whilst Isolder was preoccupied to grab Leia's hand and yell "Run!" at the others. They all tore to the back of the Temple and out the door through which Holly had been taken. They emerged at the side of the Temple and charged towards the town, nobody gave them a second glance as the Hapes troops were now being attacked by the locals and the Naboo soldiers who had recently arrived.

"We'd better split up!" Leia said as they stopped by a fountain in the middle of a square to catch their breath.

"Yeah," Wedge agreed, "Isolder is probably on our heels as we speak."

"You four go that way," Han said indicating Wedge, Hobbie, Wes and 3PO and pointing in front of him, "and we'll," me motioned to himself, Leia, Luke and Chewie, "Well go that way," he point behind him, "Just hide somewhere safe and then once its all calmed down head back to the ships, if you meet the others tell them the plan, if not we'll have to find them later."

The others agreed and they all headed off.

* * *

"Damn it!" Isolder muttered savagely as he looked back at the spot where his captives had been seconds before, "Well stop standing round like a bunch of idiots! Go and find them, I want them alive!" The soldiers around him ran out of the Temple into the streets.

There was silence in the Temple, then;

"Hello Isolder."

Isolder spun round to see Venalicius, dressed in a black military uniform with white along the seams and a black cloak billowing out behind him, it was the uniform for the Tindris Anokan Secret Service.

"Venny?" Isolder asked, confused at the uniform his best friend was wearing. "Venny! Darling, that uniform is ugly; I thought we were going to wear matching tank tops!" Something changed in Venalicius face and he turned pale beneath his fake tan, the one Isolder had lovingly paid for. Then, he was slammed against the wall, Venalicius holding his throat, too tight.

"Venny? What's happening?" he asked, whining away.

"Shut up," Venalicius hissed, "stop whining to me." His voice was different, less up-beat and happy. It was low and slightly harsh.

"Whining?" Isolder asked, Venalicius' temple twitched, he was sick of the man asking questions. "Put me down, Venny, I'll tell you what just happened over a cup of tea!"

"I don't want any tea," Venalicius spat, his grip getting tighter, cutting off Isolder's windpipe, slowly but surely.

"Fine," Isolder croaked, "your funeral." There was a shot and pain seared through Venalicius' arm. He swore and backed away form the badly dressed prince, who was now holding a gun.

"All I wanted, Venny, was to rule over this galaxy. It would have been a better place, don't you think? Things would have been a lot prettier. I would have banned tramps and banthas and only allowed wealthy people and unicorns," he sighed, thinking about the fluffy pink world in his head, "and I, _I_ would have been ruler of it all, with my beautiful wife, Leia, at my side! She would have been able to do all of her politics still, I would let her take over that whole side of things, I would just look after the royal image, making sure we appear in the right papers and that sort of thing. Oh, Venny, if only that Solo man hadn't bothered to try and sabotage our plans!"

"Don't act like Leia had a part in this," Venalicius growled, "she would never plan on taking over."

"Oh, but it would have been for the best! Me and her, we would have been the perfect couple, on paper and off of it. If only you hadn't turned up in that ugly uniform, Venny, I would have let you be my first wardrobe advisor, but now you've turned up in _military dress_ of all things, the thing we vowed we would never wear! Venny, you have let me down!" He sighed for effect and spun the gun around his index finger. "All I want is ultimate power, Venny, who can say they themselves have not dreamt of having this whole galaxy under their finger? I know, I would have inherited the Hapes Consortium from my mother when she died, which will not be far off if I have anything to do with it, but that was not enough! NOT ENOUGH, VENNY! It was not ENOUGH!!!!" He started laughing manically.

Bang.

Isolder looked down and saw a red rose of blood spreading across his muscular chest.

"Let me tell you about my plan now," Venalicius said, standing up, dropping the gun and holding his bloody arm. "I make friends with you, I put up with your stupid plans, your awful dress sense and your abysmal taste in friends-" Isolder gasped after this revelation, "-and soon I gain your trust. My bosses heard about your plans to kill your mother and take over this galaxy within three minutes of you starting to plan it, you shouldn't gossip so much _Issy_. They sent me orders to eliminate you as soon as possible, but I had to wait for the perfect moment, I let your plans play out to see how far your absurd plot would go... you got pretty far, _sweetie-pie_, but when you tried to destroy Han and Leia's wedding! Well, that's going too far! I may not be camp, Isolder, but I'm a romantic! I could not let you kill them on their wedding day. So I set up a little explosive..."

"That... That was you?" Isolder gasped, remembering the explosion of the battle dragon and falling to his knees, clasping his wound.

"Yup, then I came here and showed you my true colours, I am part of the Tindris Anoka secret service, but you haven't noticed that yet, have you? You just said this was ugly as you hate military clothing. You always were an idiot, Isolder. Its part of the reason I hate you, alongside the stuff you and your people did to my home planet and _my_ people," he looked down at the pitiful lump at his feet, the badly dressed prince of the mighty Hapes Consortium bowing to the smart, Tindris Anokan.

"Did you enjoy my monologue? I'm not sure it was as crazy as yours, _Issy_, but I think it was pretty damn good."

Isolder looked up and started to his feet.

"Venny? I thought we were friends..."

"Nope."

"Not ever?"

"I would never be your friend in a million years," Venalicius spat.

"That's why you didn't wear matching tank tops with me!" Isolder gasped, horrified.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Venalicius asked angrily.

"Nope, now I will kill you and take over the galaxy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa! And you can't stop me!!" He began his maniacal laughter again until he heard a bang, and fell to the floor.

"Yes I can," Venalicius muttered and he walked away from the crumpled and dead prince.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my sister for coming up with Venalicius, at first he was just a random side character, but his part just grew and grew, I love him he rocks!**

**Please review, I love reviews!**

**Oh and don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, sadly the next one is though.**


	49. Chapter 49

**This is the last chapter -cries-, It's sort of an epilogue, that you to everyone who has ever reviewed, this story has over 100 reviews and 17000 hits which is absolutly amazing, I honestly can't believe it!**

**The song used at the end is 'last summer' by 'lostprophets', it is an absolutly amazing song.**

**Oh and Tiberion was accidently based on Seto Kaiba (just in appearance, a bit of his personality (not a lot luckily) and the fact his favourite form as a dragon is white with blue eyes)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own anything**

**enjoy...****

* * *

**

**Chapter 49**

_One year later..._

It was the middle of the Coruscant summer, it was also the hottest day of the year so far. The aquarium was filled with hundreds of noisy families and 3 people were waiting outside the 'creatures of the deep' exhibit for their friends, but one of them had gone to find ice cream.

"Wes, what the hell are you doing?" Holly asked as Wes, sick of waiting, ran off.

"I'm going to see Boris!" Wes called, "I haven't visited him for a whole week! Can you imagine how lonely he is?"

"Can you slow down?! It's hard to catch my breath with an artificial lung!" Holly yelled after him.

"Hey Holly," she turned to see Tiberion walking towards her holding two ice creams.

"Yay! Thank you, Tibbi!" Holly celebrated, taking the vanilla ice cream, Tiberion kissed her forehead, whispering,

"You're so cute when you're excited over trivial things," which made Holly blush.

"Hey! How come I don't get one?" Wes pouted.

"Cos you're obsessed with an octopus called Boris!" Holly called back.

"Must I remind you Holly, he's not any old octopus, he's now the largest in the galaxy!" Wes said with pride.

"Aren't you glad we stopped you from keeping him in the bath?" Hobbie asked as he came to greet them.

"It would have been interesting we had let him keep it," Holly giggled, "Every time we'd have gone over we'd have been attacked by a giant octopus."

"Interesting is not the right word," Wedge said as he joined the small group, "more like scary."

"Where are the others?" Tibbi asked impatiently.

"Yeah, they're a whole minute late," Holly said sarcastically, "Hey look it's Indigo!" she shouted happily pointing to her friend pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hi guys!" She said once she had reached them, Wes hugged her.

"Hey how come I didn't get a hug?" Holly asked mock-offended.

"Cause your boyfriend is scary," Wes replied, Tiberion glared at him.

They spent 10 minutes catching up with each other.

"Where the hell are Han and Leia?" Holly asked.

"Trust my half-brother to be late," Indigo said smiling slightly, it had been a shock to find out that her and Han had the same father, but also kinda nice to know that she wasn't all alone in the world.

"I still don't get how Indigo and Han are brother and sister," Wes said, the others sighed.

"For the hundredth time, Han's mum died after giving birth to him, his dad then abandoned him and ran off with some other woman who is Indigo's mother, they had Indigo and lived on Alderaan until it exploded and they died," Holly explained.

"Ahhh, still don't get it."

"What don't you get about it?!" Wedge said in exasperation

"Urmm...LUKIE!" Wes suddenly shouted.

"Lukie? Luke has nothing to do with it you idiot!" Hobbie shouted.

"But Lukie's over there," Wes said pointing to the entrance, they all looked round and saw he was right.

"Hiya, Han and Leia will be here in a bit, some diplomat caught up with us as we were leaving," Luke said panting slightly after running over to them.

"How's your Jedi school thing?" Holly asked.

"It's fine, thank you," Luke replied smiling, "Look Han and Leia are here now."

"How late can you be?" Tiberion asked as they arrived at the group.

"Yes, you've been torturing me! I've had to wait ages to see Boris again!" Wes said.

Hobbie sighed, "You could have gone by yourself."

"But it's scary, much like Tiberion," Wes whimpered.

"Wes, one day I am going to kill you!" Tibbi replied through gritted teeth, everyone laughed.

"Sorry we're late, some idiot wanted Leia to sign some papers saying she didn't kill Prince Perfect," Han told them.

"It's amazing that that was a year ago, it seems like yesterday," Indigo said, "I wonder if they'll ever find who killed Isolder."

"I doubt it, whoever it was did a good job not to be traced," Leia replied.

"Why are we hanging around here, let's go and see Boris!" Wes said, destroying the slightly somber mood.

"Alright, let's go," Wedge said.

"Yay!" Wes celebrated leading the way into the exhibit.

* * *

"Yep, I'm glad we didn't let you keep him in the bath," Hobbie said as they came to Boris' tank. The purple octopus was now about the same size as a large car and was currently 'hiding' in the fake ship wreak thing the aquarium staff had put in to make it look more threatening, his long arms were waving serenely ready to grab and kill any prey that might fall into the tank. 

"He looks like he could kill a small child," Leia commented, this was the first time she had seen Boris in real life, although she had seen the countless photos Wes kept showing them all.

"Hello Boris!" Wes cried waving, the octopus ignored him.

"I think he's angry at you not visiting him for a week," Holly teased.

"You think so?" Wes said looking upset.

"It was a joke Wes," Tiberion sighed.

"Oh Okay," Wes instantly cheered up, "Look, I'm mentioned in the information about Boris."

Everyone looked up and saw the words at the bottom of the information saying;

_This specimen was donated by Wes Janson._

"It says they have no idea what type of octopus he is," Leia read.

"My little Boris is a mystery," Wes said proudly.

"'_Little_', that thing's almost as big as my old speeder," Luke said, Wes decided to ignore him.

They looked at Boris whilst small children tried to push past them to see the giant octopus.

"Wow cool," one of them said, "It's big enough to crush a skyscraper!"

Leia looked at her watch, "Sorry I've got to go, I've got a meeting soon."

The others bid farewell to Han and Leia. (AN: Han's gone to work on the _Falcon_)

"It's good that they got married," Holly said.

"Yeah, Isolder would have scared my little Boris," Wes said.

"Wes, you are an idiot!" Indigo sighed whilst the others laughed.

After a while they left the aquarium to go back to their work.

* * *

After the meeting Leia went to her office to read through the reports which just seemed to pile up endlessly. She sighed and turned on the radio to relieve the silence of the office. Leia vaguely recognized the song, having heard Holly play it continuously for the past few months. 

_**'The Friday sun bears down again,  
As we drive without friends,  
And on these longest days we spend,  
All the time trying to pretend,  
That our stories could be true,  
Our chance to be cool,  
The setting sun says the day is through,  
If only we knew...  
And we all sit around here in our home town,  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down,  
And watch the fire as it slowly burns away,  
Glowing embers lie across the sky.**_

_Has it already been a year since that whole Isolder thing,_ Leia thought. The prince's body had been found with 2 shot wounds behind the temple, the police had tried to find his killer but had failed. Leia was pretty sure it had been Venalicius, but no one had been able to find him.

_  
'__**We trace the sun across the sky,  
And we laugh till we cry,  
Always so hard to say goodbye,  
**_

Leia realised her eyes were skipping paragraphs of the report, obviously as bored as she was. Looking back, last year hadn't been too bad, well apart from the whole being forced to marry some idiot prince and Han and Holly almost dying, it had been quite fun though. Well fun in the way something that really wasn't fun to do seems fun when you look back on it, it had been better than paperwork though.

_  
'__**I would stop time to stay with you,  
I would stop time so we don't move,  
I would stop time,  
I would stop time,  
I would stop time to keep you, **_

Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer,  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer,  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other,  
Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer.' 

"Done!" Leia said happily several hours later, she piled the paper up on the 'out' tray and then left the office, _I wonder if the rest of my life's going to be full of paperwork,_ she thought as she walked home, _I think an adventure once in a while would be good..._

-The End-

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story (if you haven't reviewed it before then press that little purple button and tell me what you thought of the story XD)**

**I will (hopefully) be posting SS&S part 2 at some point in teh distant future, however it doesn't have anything that resembles a plot so if any one has any ideas I'll be really happy to hear them XD.**

**Again thank you for sticking with this story (I don't think I'll write one this long for a very long time lol). Please review and check out my other stories (if you already haven't lol)**

**And also (before I completly forget) thank you to my sister for inventing Venalicius and to Seconday Imagination for bugging me almost constantly to post new chapters!**


End file.
